


Even When We Try To Hide It

by RegalQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ......eventually becoming RedSwanQueen., ...then turns SwanQueen....., F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Polyamory, RedSwanQueen, Starts out CaptainSwan and OutlawQueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalQuill/pseuds/RegalQuill
Summary: Ruby and Henry team up to right the biggest wrong in Storybrooke, but Ruby finds herself more involved than she ever expected.





	1. The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoutos_mad_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutos_mad_house/gifts).



Being a wolf wasn't easy in a town full of humans. Every day she overheard things she had no business knowing. She didn't need to know that Marcus's bunions were acting up, or that Mrs. Norris thought of her cats as her children, so much so that she dressed them, or that Grumpy was the most well endowed of all the brothers. That bit of information gave her nightmares for days after she heard it. What was even worse was the things she smelled. Not gross smells, although those occurred on a more regular basis than the wolf liked to admit. No, the types of smells she hated most was the pheromones people unknowingly put out into the world.

Thanks to her enhanced sense of smell, she literally had a nose for matchmaking. Everyday people would come into the diner and she could tell the couples who were meant to be and the ones who weren't. She never gave anyone unwanted advice, but she was honest if anyone should ask what she thought about their relationship.

She loaded the coffee maker and set it to brew the first urn of coffee for the day, just as customers began to trickle in. Snow and David made their way to their usual table. Ruby waved at her best friend from behind the counter. David smelled like chocolate and was perfectly matched with Snow's vanilla scent. Katherine and her husband Fred came next, the tang of gold and silver floated around them, another well matched couple. She looked up as the next customer walked in.

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter where the coffee maker sat. The Sheriff walked in with the pirate close behind her, she smiled over at Ruby, who returned the gesture. The waitress tilted her head as she watched the two interact. Emma's smile was just shy of being genuine, not that Hook noticed, but Ruby did. Finally the last of her morning regulars walked in.

The Mayor steered Robin to a table next to the door. Ruby observed them in a similar fashion as she did Emma and Hook. Regina's smile was more convincing than Emma's, but Ruby could tell it was missing the spark that the woman usually carried. She sighed as she retrieved the now filled coffee pot and began to make her rounds.

When she reached Emma and Hook's table her nose stung as the mix of cinnamon and sea salt soaked rum hung in the air around them. She hid her reaction behind a bright smile.

"Morning, Em." She greeted the Sheriff, then spared a small glance at the pirate. "Hook."

"Morning, Rubes." Emma's smile was genuine as she greeted her friend. Hook took a pull from his flask. Ruby rolled her eyes. How he could drink at 7:30 in the morning and still function the rest of the day was beyond her and why Emma put up with it was another matter all together. She poured Emma her first cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Could I get a bear claw to go when you're not busy?"

"Sure thing." She winked at her friend, then turned to attend to her other customers.

At the Mayor's table Ruby could barely hide the small scrunch of her nose. The aroma of pine and apples clashed in the air around the couple. She poured their coffee, while breathing through her mouth.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas."

"You're welcome, Madam Mayor. Can I get you anything else?" She allowed her gaze to roam over the woman's immaculate make up.

"Just the coffee will be fine, Pup." Ruby always blushed at the nickname.

"Could I get an order of eggs and bacon, Pup?" Robin said from across the table. Ruby narrowed her eyes, no one called her Pup, except the Mayor.

"My name is Ruby or Miss Lucas, Hood." The smile fell from his lips as Ruby pressed hers into a thin line. The Mayor laughed at the stand off.

"Down girl." She patted the wolf's arm. Ruby glanced at the brunette before turning to place their orders.

She leaned against the counter while she waited for their orders. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two tables. She could not comprehend why these two beautiful, intelligent women thought their current partners were their true loves. If only they could sense what she did. Apples and Cinnamon smelled delicious.

Henry climbed onto one of the stools in front of the counter. He tilted his head as he observed the intense look on Ruby's face. He followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention. His eyebrows lifted when he realized where, or who, she was looking at.

"You see it too, don't you?" She jumped a bit when his voice broke her day dream.

"Hey, Henry, what can I get you?" She began to wipe the counter in front of her, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring at the boy's Mothers.

"Don't change the topic, Ruby. I saw who you were looking at. You see what I see." She stopped cleaning and met his stare.

"What do you see?" Henry's lips spread in a smug smile.

"My Moms. You think they are with the wrong people and you think they belong together." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the boy and weighed the pros and cons of telling the boy her opinion. She couldn't resist his hopeful eyes.

"Okay, I do think that." She pointed at him. "But you can't tell a soul I told you that." She offered him her pinky. "Swear." This was something she had done with Henry ever since he was a toddler. He looped his pinky around hers and shook their hands.

"Swear." He looked in the direction of his Moms then back at Ruby. "I think you might be the perfect person to help me with my next operation." He said with enthusiasm. She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, what operation is that?"

"Operation: SwanQueen." Ruby bit her lip.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Henry? I don't want to meddle in their relationships."

"Did you ever notice how Ma's smile isn't quite as bright when she is with Hook? Or how my Mom dulls herself when she is around Robin?" Before she could stop herself, Ruby began nodding at his observations, then quickly shook her head.

"That all may be true, but it still doesn't mean we should get involved." Henry drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"Well, if they are true loves then anything we do wouldn't have any effect on their relationships, right?"

"I suppose."

"Sooo....does that mean you're in?" He asked with a hopeful lilt to his voice. She cursed his undeniable powers of persuasion.

"I am so going to regret this." She said to herself. "Okay, fine, I'm in. I can't let you go bumbling through this mission alone and your Moms deserve to be happy."

"Yes! When do we start?"

"Patience, grasshopper." She ruffled his hair. "We must gather intel first. Then we will begin." His bright brown eyes looked at her expectantly.

"What kind of intel?"

"Well, things like their favorite flowers or sweet treats. What kinds of music they like or particular poems they enjoy. That kind of stuff." Henry scrunched his nose. She laughed. "What exactly was your plan?" He shrugged.

"I didn't have one. That's why I needed an accomplice."

"Well it's good to know who the brains of this operation will be." She poked him in the side. He squirmed out of her reach. "Okay kiddo, I gotta get back to work. You're first task is to gather that information. Then we will proceed with the rest of the plan." She held her knuckles out for him and he fist bumped her in return.

"Later, alligator!"

"After while, crocodile!"

_~~RSQ~~_

After Henry left school that day he ran to the town hall and upstairs to his Mom's office. He smiled at Mrs. Cogsworth before knocking on the office door. He didn't wait for the woman inside to answer before he walked into the office. Regina's lips spread in a happy smile. 

"Henry! What brings you by?" He shrugged. 

"Can't a son want to walk his Mom home from work?" 

"Of course, he can." She rose from her chair and began to gather her things. "Let me just give this paperwork to Elizabeth and then we can go." She hurried from the room. Henry quickly stepped behind her desk and pulled various drawers open. He knew he was snooping in things he shouldn't, but he wanted his first task to be a success. When he opened the bottom left drawer he was surprised at what he found. Inside was a whole bag of Hershey Kisses. He quickly shut the drawer and looked out the window while he waited. 

"Okay, Henry, ready to go?" He nodded. As they began the walk from the Mayor's office to Mifflin Street, he enjoyed the late summer sun on his face. 

"What's your favorite season?" Regina looked at her son, it had been a long time since they talked like this.

"My favorite season is Spring." 

"Why spring?" She looped her arm through Henry's as they continued to stroll through their town. 

"Spring is a time of renewal. New growth, new life. Everything becomes green again, after the barrenness of winter. And it's when my favorite flower blooms." 

"What flower is that?" 

"Daffodils." Henry smiled. "Oh, and Lilies." It was like the information was just falling into his lap. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The next day he repeated the process with his other Mother. They sat at the station. Henry twirled around on one of the desk chairs. 

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked as he watched the ceiling spin above him. 

"Wildflowers." 

"Super Hero?" 

"Wonder Woman." 

"Candy?"

"Reese's Peanut Butter Cups." 

"Food?" This question gave her pause. 

"Umm....your Mom's lasagna, Granny's burgers and grilled cheese, oh and her chili cheese fries....oh and...." 

"Okay, okay..." He laughed. "...I get it. You love food." She joined his laughter. 

"You know what's an easy one?" 

"What?" 

"You're my favorite son." She gave him a cheeky smile. 

"Ma, I'm your only son, so it doesn't even count." She stuck her tongue out at him. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The rest of the week he became a teenage private eye. When they went to Granny's he took notice of the things they ordered. He realized his Mom had a thing for chicken burgers and sweet potatoe fries. His Ma loved Bear Claws in the morning. 

While he was at home at the mansion, he would pay attention to what his Mother was reading and listening too, but her tastes were so varied he didn't know what to make of it. One day she would listen to classical music, while reading the latest James Patterson novel. The next it was Melissa Etheridge and Jane Austen. He wasn't sure if Ruby could make anything of the information, but he took note of it anyways. 

At his Ma's place there was a distinct lack of books, of any kind. The occasional graphic novel would be here or there, but most of them were borrowed from his own collection. Her musical taste were surprisingly broad, just like his Mom's. What she did have in abundance was movies. Dvd's lined the bookshelves. He knew she placed her favorites on the top shelf, the whole Star Wars collection was there, followed by the complete set of Harry Potter movies. 

As the end of the week approached he became more and more excited about their mission to get his moms to realize they were with the wrong people. He had watched the two women tread lightly around each other for years, both afraid to take the first step, and then hide behind the men they were currently dating. It was time for them to open their eyes to what was in front of them the whole time.


	2. If At First You Don't Succeed....

Henry stood next to the table where his Moms sat, enjoying breakfast, like they did every Sunday morning at the diner.

"Moms?" They both turned their attention to their son. "Can I spend the day with Ruby?"

"What exactly would you and Miss Lucas be doing?" Henry scuffed his shoe on the linoleum floor.

"You know, just hanging out." Emma got a small ping from her lie detector, but chose to giver her son the benefit of the doubt.

"It's fine with me, Kid, as long as your Mom agrees." The blonde looked toward Regina.

"That's fine, Henry, just be home for dinner."

"Thank, Moms." He hugged them both before he left the table. Emma turned toward Regina with a smirk on her face.

"I think our son has a crush on Ruby."

"He's almost fifteen, Emma. Can you blame him? You've seen Miss Lucas and her outfits."

"Madam Mayor, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a bit of a crush yourself." Regina shrugged.

"I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one." She looked Emma up and down. The Sheriff blushed and quickly focused on her scrambled eggs. Regina chuckled then sipped her coffee.

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby and Henry left the diner and walked toward the park. His excitement was palpable.

"So what should we do first?" Ruby smiled.

"First you should tell me the information you gathered over the past week." She guided them to a bench. Henry launched into his observations.

"Okay, Mom's favorite flower is daffodils followed by lilies. Her favorite sweet is Hershey Kisses." Ruby was surprised by that, expecting something more decadent.

"Really?"

"Yup. I know it's not sophisticated, but I found a bag of them tucked into her desk at the office."

"Interesting."

"Umm, Mom has very broad taste in music so I don't know what her favorite is and the same goes for books. She reads a lot, though I'm not sure that helps. She loves root beer and has a secret love for Granny's chicken burgers with sweet potato fries. Her favorite color is red. " He rambled on for a bit until he ran out of information. 

"Well done, Henry. Now what did you learn about your Ma?" She sat back and listened. 

"Ma's favorite flowers are wildflowers. Her favorite sweet is a toss up between Bear Claws and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. She listens to a lot of different kinds of music, like Mom does and I'm not sure if she is that into reading. She enjoys burgers and grilled cheese, but you already know that. She loves Star Wars and Harry Potter, as well as, a lot of other movies." He stopped to think for a minute. "Oh her favorite color is green." He turned an expectant gaze toward the wolf. 

"That should be more than enough information. Great job, Henry." Their hands met in a congratulatory high five. 

"Seriously though, where do we begin?" 

"Oh young, innocent, Henry, so much to learn about girls." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close to her.

_~~RSQ~~_

The next morning Regina walked into her office and was greeted by a large bouquet of daffodils arranged in a crystal vase, sitting in the center of her desk. She smiled as she search for a card amongst the flowers, but was disappointed there wasn't one. She opened the door to her office and looked at her secretary.

"Mrs. Cogsworth, do you know who delivered these flowers?" The gray haired woman shook her head.

"No, Madam Mayor. The delivery boy just put them in your office and left."

"Thank you." She returned to her office and moved the vase to the corner of her desk, so she could enjoy their fragrance. The only person she could think of, who would do such a thing, was Robin. She would have to remember to thank him later.

_~~RSQ~~_

Meanwhile at the Sheriff's station, Emma was in her office, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. Ruby smirked as she silently stepped into the small room.

"I wish I got paid to nap." She said with a raised voice. Emma sprang forward and almost tipped the chair over.

"You scared the shit out of me, Rubes!" The wolf laughed. She placed a small box on the Sheriff's desk. Curious green eyes look at her.

"Somebody ordered these to be delivered to you this morning." Emma flipped the lid open and inhaled the scent of freshly baked bear claws. Her nose twitched as it picked up a familiar aroma.

"Are these apple bear claws?" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Yup, specially made just for you."

"Who ordered them?" The brunette shrugged.

"Can't say. There was a note in the kitchen this morning to make them and deliver them here." Emma moaned as she bit into her first bear claw. Ruby's cheeks flushed pink at the sound.

"These are amazing. Thank you for bringing them by." Ruby cleared her throat and pulled her gaze away from the tongue that peeked out to chase a crumb from pink lips.

"No problem. I gotta get back to Granny's. Enjoy." Emma waved at the brunette as she left. She leaned back in her chair once more. She wondered who would send such an amazing gift. Her heart wanted to believe that maybe Hook really was listening to her, but her gut told her there was no way he would go out of his way to do something so nice for her. She brushed her thoughts aside and enjoyed what was left of the mouth watering pastries. 

_~~RSQ~~_

**LittlePup:** Mom brought the flowers home with her. She smiles at them every time she passes them on the dining room table.

 **RedRidingHood:** That's great, Henry.

 **LittlePup:** And Ma won't shut up about those apple bear claws you dropped off. You better have saved me one, btw.

 **RedRidingHood:** Like I would forget to put one aside for my favorite kiddo.

 **LittlePup:** Thanks, Ruby. See you tomorrow.

 **RedRidingHood:** Night, Hen.

_~~RSQ~~_

The next day Ruby arrived at the Mayor's office. She stopped at Mrs. Cogsworth's desk and waited patiently for the woman to finish her telephone call.

"Miss Lucas, what can I do for you?" The older woman's warm voice greeted the young woman.

"I have a lunch delivery for the Mayor." She pushed a button on the intercom and relayed the message.

"Send her in, Mrs. Cogsworth." The gray haired lady smiled at the waitress.

"You heard her, dear. Go right in."

"Thank you." Ruby walked into the office and placed the take out bags on the Mayor's desk.

"I didn't order anything from Granny's, Pup. What is this?" Ruby shrugged.

"Someone called in an order for a chicken burger and a side of sweet potato fries." Regina's mouth began to water. That combination was one of her favorites, but she never told a soul. "Oh, and one ice cold bottle of root beer. They made it clear I couldn't forget that."

"Who should I be thanking for my lunch?"

"Don't know, Madam Mayor. I found an order slip on the counter at the diner and enough money to cover your meal and a nice tip." Regina popped one of the fries into her mouth. Ruby found her gaze, once again, captured by a lush set of lips. She internally rolled her eyes at herself. "I'll just leave you to enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, Ruby." The wolf smiled at the brunette before she left the office.

When she arrived at her car she pulled a second take out bag from behind the seat and steered in the direction of the Sheriff's station. She delivered Emma a grilled cheese sandwich with chili fries on the side. The Sheriff was delighted with the offering. As Ruby left the station she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. It felt good to make the Mayor and the Sheriff so happy, she just hoped their little scheme wouldn't back fire in their faces.

_~~RSQ~~_

A few days later Regina once again arrived at her office to find a beautiful bouquet of dark red lilies on her desk. She didn't bother to ask her secretary who delivered them, sure that the woman wouldn't know. She simply placed them on the corner of her desk and enjoyed their beauty the rest of the day.

Emma was in heaven at the station where a thick slice of apple pie awaited her, along with a few scoops of homemade ice cream. She hummed a happy tune as she cleaned her plate of the delicious treat.

They both walked around town with a smiles on their faces. One planned to thank the person they thought was responsible for the sudden influx of gifts, the other schemed to find out for sure if it was their significant other or not.

_~~RSQ~~_

Friday night, Henry arrived at Emma's house for his usual weekend and was dismayed to find the table set for two with candles and Emma's best dinnerware. Emma stepped into the doorway of the kitchen in a off white dress and heels.

"Hey Kid, I hope it's okay that I invited Hook over for a romantic dinner."

"Yeah, Ma, it's fine. I'll just order a pizza and watch some movies in my room. Why the sudden plans with Hook, though?" She shrugged.

"I just wanted to do something nice for him." Henry plastered a smile on his face and hoped his Ma's lie detector wouldn't notice.

"Oh." He began to go upstairs to his room before he turned back to the blonde. "You look really nice."

"Thank you, Henry." Emma watched her son as he disappeared upstairs. She smoothed her dress down then returned to the kitchen. She really hated dresses, but Killian liked to see her in them, so she put in the effort to make him happy. She was just putting the finishing touches on their meal when she heard the knock at the door. When she opened it, Hook was there with his roguish grin.

"Hi, love." His gaze raked across her outfit. "You should dress like this all the time." His hand slide across the swell of her butt. She shivered and tried to pull away from him, but he held her close. She steeled her reactions and kissed him back when he smashed his lips into hers. When he finally let her go, she tried to give him a convincing smile. She wasn't sure when his touch became suffocating or his kiss unwelcome, but she shook the feelings away. He was her true love, she was meant to be with him. His attention turned to the table just a few feet away. "What's all this?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for being so sweet this past week." She studied his face as she spoke the words, waiting to see a glimmer of recognition pass over his features. Her suspicions were confirmed when he furrowed his brow, but quickly covered his confusion with a crooked smile. 

"You're welcome, Love." She forced her lips into a grin and lead him to the table, firm in the fact that Killian was not the one who sent the presents all week long. Upstairs Henry's face fell. He closed his bedroom door and reached for his phone.

 **LittlePup:** We have a problem. I'll stop by the diner, Monday before school.

 **RedRidingHood:** Okay, see you then.

_~~RSQ~~_

The next night, Henry ran to the mansion to retrieve one of his school books he would need the next day. He used his key and let himself into the house. His Mom was no where to be found. He entered the kitchen and stared out the back window. There, on the swing in the back yard, was his Mom and Robin. He made sure they couldn't see him and listened to the faint sound of their conversation.

"Thank you for being such a nice man this past week, Robin. You have no idea what it means to me." Henry realized their problem was bigger than he thought. He ran upstairs and grabbed his book from his bedroom before quickly leaving the house.

In the back yard, Regina looked at the man sitting beside her on the swing. She wanted to feel a rush of emotions when she was with him. She wanted to miss him when he wasn't there. She wanted to be excited for his touch. Instead she just felt a lack of the most important emotion of all. Love. She didn't love this man like she thought she should, but the pixie dust from long ago couldn't be wrong, so maybe, just maybe, love would come in time. For now, she would smile and laugh and hold his hand. She would be the epitome of a good partner, until one day love would hopefully come. She sighed and looked up at the stars above. She wished with all her might that it would come soon.

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry raced out of the house, bright and early, on Monday morning. He pushed into the diner and spotted Ruby at the counter preparing for the day.

"It's not working, Ruby!!" He practically shouted. Ruby looked at the few customers around the room. She sent them a small smile, before she grabbed Henry by the jacket and pulled him through the kitchen to the back supply room.

"Jeez, Kiddo, we are suppose to be undercover here. You can't give us away to everyone by announcing it to the room like that." His cheeks blushed pink.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's not working?" She watched as his shoulders rose and fell. His earnest eyes met hers.

"Our plan isn't working." She leaned against the large freezer in the back of the room.

"What gave you the idea it isn't working? We've only done a few things so far."

"They think the gifts are from Hook and Robin." He whined. She crossed her arms.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So what do we do?"

"I guess we will have to up our game." Henry threw his hands in the air.

"How do we do that?" Ruby couldn't help, but laugh at the boy.

"You are going to be something when you start dating." Henry wrinkled his nose. "Anyways, you just let the next phase to me, little pup." She ruffled his hair. "You better get going. Your bus will be here any minute."

She followed him from the back and watched him run out of the building. She knew their mission wouldn't be easy, so she wasn't worried that their first attempts weren't a complete success. She had the next part of their plan ready.

 


	3. ...Try, Try, Again.

Ruby sat at the desk in her apartment with small pieces of paper scattered around her. Her waste basket was full of failed attempts at disguising her handwriting, but at long last she had finally perfected a flowing script that had no resemblance to her everyday handwriting. Now she was compiling two small, neat, stacks of finished papers. One for Emma and one for Regina. 

The words she wrote spoke of the amazing qualities each woman had. Regina's fierce loyalty, Emma's bravery, the incredible love they both showed to the ones who mattered most to them. Some were serious others not. As her pen flowed over the most recent note, she wished she could tell them the what resided in her own heart. She sighed as she finished writing. In the grande scheme of things, she knew her growing feelings for both the Mayor and the Sheriff didn't matter. They were unimportant. Emma and Regina were made for each other, there was no room for a third wheel in their relationship. Seeing them both happy would have to be enough. 

She returned her focus to her task. When she was finished she tucked the papers into a small drawer next to her and locked it, just in case one of the women should come to her apartment for a visit. After the trash was disposed of, she climbed in bed to get a few hours sleep. As her head laid on the pillow, she thought about what their faces would look like when they found the notes. Would Regina's mouth transform into the smile she saves for when she is with her family? Would Emma's dimple show because of her wide grin? Her eyes slid shut with the images of both women on her mind and a soft smile on her lips.

_~~RSQ~~_

Before the sun was up the next morning, Ruby made use of the lock picking lessons Emma had given her, not long ago. She smiled as she remembered how the blonde's long fingers guided hers until the lock would pop. She would then re-lock it and make Ruby do it again, until the wolf was capable of opening it in under 30 seconds.

She slipped her tools into the keyhole of the Mayor's office door and smirked when the tumblers gave to her manipulation. When the door swung open, Ruby's wolf eyes allowed her to navigate the dark room easily. She crept over to the woman's desk and placed a note in the center, along with a small treat, then quickly left. She locked the door behind her and swiftly made her way to the Sheriff's station and repeated the process. When her task was complete she went back home and curled up in her bed for a few more hours sleep.

_~~RSQ~~_

Later that morning, Regina rubbed the back of her neck as she entered her office. The annual Storybrooke Community Fair was only a few days away and the last minute details were always stressful. Her docket was full of meetings with vendors and property owners wanting to hammer out all of the specifics before opening day arrived. She laid her briefcase on one of the couches and sat heavily in the chair behind the desk. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and noticed the note on her desk. The small piece of paper was held down by a single candy Kiss.

She picked the candy up and turned it in her fingers. No one in Storybrooke knew of her love for the little treat, especially not Robin. She tilted her head and looked at the plain paper. She picked it up and flipped it over to read.

_Your smile lights up my world._

Her eyes traced over the flowing script confirming her doubts, the presents weren't from Robin. She would know his blocky handwriting anywhere and the ink on the paper swooped in soft feminine lines. She was certain she had never seen the handwriting before, so someone was disguising their natural penmanship. She just couldn't figure out who. Even though she now knew that Robin was not the sender of the anonymous gifts, she found that her shoulder's had relaxed and she finished the rest of her work day with a pleasant smile on her lips.

_~~RSQ~~_

Emma didn't even have a chance to enter the station until mid afternoon. For most of the morning she was at the location where the fair would take place, attempting to settle a dispute between the fairies and dwarves. They both claimed their stand was suppose to be in the same space. After it was determined they both were wrong, she helped them each relocate to the appropriate spots, then trudged back to the station. She noticed the paper on her desk right away. She snatched it up and peered at the writing.

_You are one of the bravest people I know._

Emma didn't know why the words warmed her heart, but one thing she was certain of, was the fact that Hook was not the source of the gifts she had been receiving. Last night her super power recognized so many lies, that she found it easier to list the number of truths the man said, instead. If that didn't confirm it, the note in her hand was the final nail in the coffin. She tapped the paper against her chin as she thought about who it could be. The handwriting was not familiar, so it probably wasn't someone she knew well. If she had to guess, she would say a woman wrote it, due to the elegance of the letters. Even though she didn't know who the person was, her day suddenly seemed a bit brighter.

_~~RSQ~~_

On the first night of the fair, Henry walked into the kitchen where his Mom was sipping a bottle of water after coming home from work.

"Mom?" He asked as he wrung his hands.

"Yes, Henry."

"Could we go to the fair tonight? Just me, you and Emma?" He bit his lip as he waited for her answer. He was surprised when her face lit up with a bright smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me call Robin and tell him I'm busy for the evening. You go call Emma and see if she would like to join us." He pumped his fist in the air as he went to the living room to retrieve his phone. She laughed as she dialed Robin's number.

"Hello?"

"Robin, dear, I have to postpone our plans for the evening."

"Why?" His disappointed voice came over the line.

"Henry asked for a night at the fair with just his Moms." Regina smiled as she said it. She knew Henry was getting older and there wouldn't be too many more opportunities when he would want to hang out with his Mothers, so she never wanted to pass one up.

"Oh, okay, I suppose." She pursed her lips at the tone of his voice.

"You knew when we started this relationship that Henry would always come first. We can get together another night. It's not like we don't see each other all the time."

"Fine. Have a nice time with your family." He hung up before she got to respond. She looked at her phone for a long moment with a frown on her face. When she heard Henry's footsteps approaching she pushed her thoughts aside and focused on the fun evening ahead.

"She said yes and she'll meet us there!" His wide smile erased any unsettled feelings from the previous conversation.

_~~RSQ~~_

When they arrived it didn't take long for them to spot the Sheriff's red leather jacket and long blonde hair.

"Ma!" Henry waved to get her attention. Emma's eyes lit up at the sight of her son and his other Mother.

"Hey you two. Ready for a night of rides and junk food." Henry's face filled with excitement.

"Yay!" Regina shot the blonde a look.

"Not too much junk food, Henry." She admonished. Their son's shoulders sagged a bit.

"Come on, Madam Mayor, it's a few nights a year. Let the boy live a little." Emma nudged the brunette with her shoulder.

"Fine, dear, go wild." Henry raced off toward the food vendors, not wanting to give his Mom a chance to change her mind. Regina turned toward Emma and poked her in the chest with one finger.

"If he gets sick, I'm calling you, whether it's midnight or 3 a.m." Emma held her hand out to the Mayor, who took in in hers and shook it firmly.

"Deal." Emma smiled at the woman and together they moved toward their son.

_~~RSQ~~_

An hour later, the trio's stomachs were full and Regina was the proud owner of a cute little stuffed panda. Emma had spent twenty bucks to win it, but the smile on the brunette's face was totally worth it. As they headed toward the rides, Henry grabbed both of their hands and pulled them in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"Come on, let's ride." Regina looked up at the tall structure and clutched the stuffed bear in her arms. Henry gave them each a ticket. The three crowded into a carriage, but just as the operator was about to lower the bar, Henry climbed from his seat.

"Mom, I see Ava and Nick. I'm going to go hang out with them for a while. You two enjoy the ride." The lap bar was already in place before Regina realized what was happening. The man checked the bar once more to make sure it was locked tight, then returned to his place at the controls. The ride began its ascent, Regina's grip tightened. When they completed a full circle she thought the ride was coming to an end. She was horrified when they began the climb again.

When they approached the top of the ride it stopped. After sitting there for what felt like forever, a voice yelled up at them from below.

"You two hang tight, there is a small issue with the power to the gear box. I'll be right back." He turned and walked away from the control panel.

"Where the hell is he going?" Regina hissed.

"He'll be back, Regina. Don't worry." The brunette's breath came in short pants. Against her better judgement she looked over the side of their carriage. Her stomach began to roll and sweat broke out across her brow.

"Hey, look at me, Regina." Terrified brown eyes met concerned green. Emma was shocked at how pale the woman looked. "Are you scared of heights?" The Mayor frantically nodded. "Why in the world would you come on a ride like this?"

"Because Henry asked me to." She whispered. Emma laid her hand over the white knuckled grip the brunette had on the lap bar.

"You're a really good Mom, Regina. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise." The Mayor was surprised at the complement.

"Thank you." Her voice was still tight with fear. She peeked over the side of the carriage again, unable to stop herself.

"Stop that. Come here." Emma held her arm up for Regina to slide under. She looked at the offer with longing, but was unsure. "Come on, I won't tell anyone that the bad ass Mayor let the lowly Sheriff comfort her." Emma winked. Regina slid as close as possible to the blonde's warm body. Emma wrapped her arm tightly around the shaking woman. "Tell me about Daniel." Regina pulled back and looked at Emma with confusion clouding her features.

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to focus on something else. Tell me all of the wonderful things you remember about him." Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, her fingers played with the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"He was a kind man. He loved working with horses. We were going to run away and start our own stables. We wanted to have children before..." Emma stopped the woman's train of thought.

"None of that...only good stuff. It's okay to think about the good times, too, Regina. It's our way of loving them, even when they're gone. Tell me your favorite memory of him." Regina smiled as her mind was filled with a particular set of memories of her beloved Daniel.

"One of our mares was expecting her very first foal. One morning I went out to the stables, she had given birth at some point during the night. The baby was beautiful. She had a pitch black coat with a bright white star on her forehead. She was the sweetest horse, except to Daniel."

"Oh no, what happened?" Regina's laugh was like music to Emma. A light melody that she would never tire of hearing.

"Every time he would bend over, this foal would come out of no where and nip him right on the butt. It got so bad he would always make sure his back end was toward the wall of the stables." Emma laughed along with her.

"Did they eventually make up?"

"Plenty of apples and sugar cubes later, they did, indeed, come to an understanding." Just as she finished the sentence the ride came to life. Her fingers clenched into the fabric on Emma's thigh.

"It's okay." Emma soothed the grip with soft caresses on the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Emma, for asking about Daniel and distracting me."

"It was my pleasure, and if you ever want to talk about Daniel, or anything, I'm always here to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When they reached the ground the operator apologized profusely as the duo disembarked the ride.

"Don't worry about it, Ted. We were perfectly fine enjoying the view." She clapped him on the back. After the pair made their way in the opposite direction, Henry stepped out of his hiding place. He pressed a twenty dollar bill into the operator's hand.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Kid."

Henry let the man return to his work at the Ferris wheel and made his way across the fair to meet Ruby. When he reached Granny's stand he notice the wolf, staring across the area with a soft smile on her face. He followed her gaze to see who had caught the wolf's attention this time. He smiled when he saw what she did. There were his Moms, acting like a couple of teenagers, at the skeeball games. Emma would bump her hip into Regina's when the brunette was about to release a ball. Regina would flick her finger and cause Emma's ball to go off course. Their laughter could be heard from where he and Ruby stood.

When his gaze came back to Ruby, her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't quite read.

"Looks like our plan is working, huh?" She blinked and quickly removed the love sick look off of her face. It wouldn't do for Henry to notice.

"Yeah, Henry, it looks like we've made some progress." She stood up straight and turned away from the two women. "What do you say we go ride some rides?" He filed his observation away for later and nodded. She spared one more glance at the Mayor and the Sheriff. Regina was holding her prize up in triumph. She focused her attention on Henry, and spent the rest of the night bouncing from one ride to another.

_~~RSQ~~_

The next night Regina and Robin took a late night stroll around the lake. The glow of the moon reflected off the water and the stars glittered in the sky above them. She sighed as her mind drifted back to when she was young.

"This reminds me of the time I snuck out of the house and Daniel took me for a moonlight ride around our property. It was beautiful just like tonight." She smiled softly at the man next to her. He pressed his lips together.

"You don't have to talk about him, Regina, you have me now. It's better to let the past stay in the past." He said with a matter of fact tone, then kissed her hand. She furrowed her brow.

"Don't you ever talk about Marian to Roland?"

"She is his Mother, of course I tell him about her all the time, but that is different. She was the Mother of my child."

"Why is that different?"

"I have to talk about Marian for Roland's sake, but you found your real soulmate, so you have no need to dwell on a past relationship, if you really want to call it that." She slipped her hand out of his and stopped.

"I think I'm going to head home." She turned to leave him and head to the mansion.

"Let me walk you home, Regina, it's late." He stepped beside her and tried to take her hand.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow." She left him standing there and began the long walk home. She could have used her magic and just transported herself there, but she hoped the cool night air would help clear her head. As she reached the sidewalk, a car pulled up beside her.

"Hey, Regina. Everything okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Miss Swan." Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Whoa. It's cool to say you don't want to talk, but pulling a Miss Swan on me.....makes me think I did something wrong." Regina couldn't stop her small laugh.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Emma."

"Okay, would you like a ride home?" Regina looked at the woman in the squad car before she turned and climbed inside. She sighed as she sank into the seat, Emma's presence calmed her rolling nerves. The Sheriff pulled away from the curb and began to point the car toward Mifflin Street.

"Could we just ride a around for a bit?" Emma looked a the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Sure." Emma continued on her patrol, like she did every night. She was worried about Regina and how quiet she was, but didn't want to force the issue. Instead they drove around Storybrooke until they ended up at the town line. Emma brought the car to a halt just inside the orange paint. They stared at the empty road in front of them.

"Do you ever think about leaving?" Regina's soft voice broke the silence.

"Not in a very long time." Brown eyes locked on the side of Emma's face.

"What changed?" The blonde looked down at her lap, then lifted her gaze.

"I found a couple of things to stay for." The Mayor couldn't hold the gaze of the Sheriff, scared to misread the emotions in the woman's eyes. Scared to hope it meant what she wanted it to.

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too."

"Good Night, Emma." Regina's purple magic filled the car. When it cleared Emma was alone once more.

 


	4. Not A Date, Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was brought to my attention by my lovely beta for this story, that the pacing seemed a bit rushed...and I agreed with them. I went back to the first three chapters and added a few things and changed a few things here and there. So, maybe take a minute and re-read the beginning again. I think it feels much better now. 
> 
> And if you don't feel like re-reading what you've already read, well, I can't make you, so enjoy this new chapter instead.
> 
> Much <3

Emma ran out of the house, late for work, yet again. When she reached the bug there was an envelope pinned under the windshield wiper. She scanned the surrounding area, but didn't see a single soul near by. With a soft tug it was released from it's position. She tore the flap open. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside. Two tickets for a viewing of the latest Star Wars movie at a theater in Portland. They were dated for the following Friday. The small note attached made her laugh.

_I don't need Jedi mind tricks to know you're the Obi Wan for me._

For a millisecond she considered taking Hook to see the movie, but then her lips spread into a wide smile. She knew exactly who she wanted to share the tickets with.

_~~RSQ~~_

Regina sat at her desk, her fingers traced over the words on her latest anonymous note.

_Your company lifts my spirit to new heights._

Her mind wandered back to the night of the fair. Could it be Emma sending her these gifts? She shook her head, that was impossible. Emma was with Hook, she would never cheat on him like that. Not to mention, Emma didn't seem to be the kind of woman to ask another to stray from their relationship. She leaned against the back of her chair with a sigh. She would be lying if she said she didn't wish it was Emma, despite everything. Her thoughts were interrupted when her office door opened without warning. Emma strode into the room. She quickly shoved the paper into the drawer next to her, where the other notes resided, hoping the Sheriff wouldn't notice.

"Guess what I got?" Regina straightened her face into a more neutral expression.

"A clue." Regina smirked. Emma placed her hand over her chest.

"Ouch, Madam Mayor, I'm hurt. And here I was about to invite you to go see the new Star Wars movie with me, but since you think so little of me...." Emma turned to leave the room. Regina hurried around her desk and placed her hand on the Sheriff's arm.

"Wait....I'm sorry." Emma turn her head slightly in the brunette's direction. She sniffled a little.

"I don't know, my fragile sense of self was really wounded." Regina rolled her eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" The blonde took a moment to consider all of the possibilities.

"We can have a family dinner, just you, me and Henry. And you can make your famous lasagna." Emma's hopeful gaze was just too much for Regina.

"Fine. Now, where did you get the tickets? I've been trying to get them for weeks and everyone was sold out."

"Well I was running late....."

"No surprise there." Emma crossed her arms and pursed her lips at the woman. Regina lifted her hands. "Sorry...you were saying..."

"When I went out to the bug, someone had left them under my windshield wiper. I was considering taking Hook, but he doesn't have any clue about Star Wars. I remember you were talking about it the other week at Sunday breakfast, so I thought you might want to go with me." Regina's smile lit up the room.

"I would love to go with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up Friday afternoon. Say around 4? We can grab something to eat in Portland, before head to the theater."

"It's a date...er...well, not a date...but...." Emma thought the sight of a flustered Regina was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I know what you mean. I'll see you Friday." Regina's shoulders relaxed under the Sheriff's hand.

"Yeah, see you Friday." After Emma left the room, Regina placed her face in her hand. "It's a date. What the hell were you thinking saying something like that, Mills?" She mumbled to herself as she returned behind her desk.

_~~RSQ~~_

A couple of days later, Ruby corned the two women at the diner.

"Could you two help me with something?" She asked as she stood in front of them.

"Sure, Rubes, what is it?"

"Well, I'm planning a date for Belle, and I wanted a second and third opinion about my set up." Emma's lie detector pinged, but she bit her tongue, wanting to see what the wolf was up to.

"Lead the way, Pup." Ruby sighed internally, glad her ploy worked. She lead them to her car. Emma hopped in the back seat and Regina rode shotgun. They drove for quite some time before Ruby parked the car on the side of the road. As they began to hike into the forest, Regina almost lost her balance in her heels. "If you are bringing her all the way out here, make sure you tell her to wear comfortable shoes." Emma stepped to Regina's side and offered her an arm to lean on. Regina smiled softly and accepted the help. Ruby smiled as she watched the two.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

When they reached the clearing, both Emma and Regina were awe struck by the setting. In the center of the meadow was a large blanket set with dinnerware and a battery powered lantern. The trees on the edge of the space were all decorated with small twinkling lights that were just becoming visible in the dimming light of the evening.

"Miss Lucas, this is beautiful. I think Belle will love it." She gave the wolf a genuine smile. Ruby's breath stuck in her chest. Regina was a beautiful woman both inside and out, it was a shame so few people got to see that.

"Yeah, Rubes, you did a great job."

"Thanks, guys. I wan...." Her cellphone blared in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the display. He was right on time.

"Hi, Belle." Ruby made sure her voice sounded just a touch nervous.

"Did you get them both there?" Henry asked excitedly from the other end of the call.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to this evening."

"Me too. Okay now pretend I'm Belle and I just canceled on you." Ruby's face fell.

"Oh, umm...okay. No, no, it's fine. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby hung the phone up and stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Emma asked, her voice full of concern.

"Something came up, and Belle can't make it tonight." She sighed heavily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Lucas."

"Thanks. I'm not much in the mood for company, and it would be a shame for all of that food to go to waste. Why don't you two enjoy it?" Emma's brow furrowed at the brunette, her lie detector was pinging so loudly she was surprised Regina couldn't hear it.

"Uh, okay. What do you say your Majesty?" Regina was also studying the waitress's face, not quite believing the tale she had spun.

"It would be a shame to waste a good meal after all the trouble you went through, Ruby, but are you sure?"

"I am. You two enjoy yourselves." She shoved her hands deep into her pockets as she began to walk back toward the woods. The two women watched until the wolf slipped out of their view.

"Shall we?" Regina nodded. They walked over to the blanket and lowered themselves. The food was in a thermal bag just to the left of them. Emma pulled the containers out and served them each a portion of the food. They soon found themselves enjoying the peace around them and becoming lost in conversation.

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby leaned against a tree, out of sight of the pair. She sighed as she watched them interact. Emma's long blonde hair shined in the dim light. Her laughter floated across the clearing and lodged in Ruby's mind. She didn't know when it happened, but she knew herself well enough to know she was beginning to fall for the women in the clearing. She closed her eyes and shoved her emotions to the side. They belonged with each other, she would just have to live with that fact. She glanced one final time at the objects of her affection, then began the hike back to her car.

_~~RSQ~~_

"I think our son and Ruby are up to something." Emma said before taking a sip of wine. Regina dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"Like what?"

"The movie tickets weren't the first gift I've received. I've been getting them for the past few weeks." Regina's eyes went wide.

"Me too."

"I think they are trying to set us up together."

"But we're with other people." Emma shrugged.

"This is their way of saying they think we are with the wrong people." Regina thought over the Sheriff's suspicions.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I don't mind surprise sweet treats and I will never pass up free food." Regina laughed.

"It is always about the food with you, isn't it?" Emma's eyes crinkled as she smiled over her wine glass.

"No. Well, at least not this time. Getting to spend some one on one time with you is definitely a plus. Therefore, I vote we let them have their fun. What do you say?" Regina raised her glass.

"I second that vote." They clinked their glasses together. Both women continued eating in silence before Emma laughed softly to herself.

"What?" Regina asked.

"This is probably the most obvious attempt yet at getting us together. I mean, can you see Ruby with Belle?" Regina thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, she is much to sweet for Miss Lucas."

"Mhmm...Ruby needs someone with a firm hand." Regina's stomach fluttered at the tone of Emma's voice. She cleared her throat and quirked her lips into a sexy smirk.

"Really Miss Swan, that's your thing?" Emma chuckled.

"It's one of my things, as you call it." Emma grew serious. "Something that I haven't gotten to enjoy in quite some time, unfortunately."

"The pirate not one for a little submission, huh?" Emma's face grew hot.

"Not when he's the one submitting, no." Emma looked away from the woman in front of her. "Can we please change the subject?" Regina took a sip of wine.

"Did you and Miss Lucas ever...?" The question drew the blonde's attention back to the Mayor.

"Sleep together?" She finished the open ended question. Regina nodded. "No, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. You?"

"I share your sentiment."

"Good to know we both have the same taste in women." Emma winked. Regina's smokey laugh sent shivers down the Sheriff's spine.

"I don't know about that, I seem to have a thing for blondes." She sat her glass beside her on the blanket. Her finger traced the rim. "Maleficent and I had a bit of a tryst back in the day."

"I don't blame you, she is a very beautiful woman."

"Emma, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." The Sheriff popped a bite of chicken in her mouth while she waited for the brunette to proceed. Regina continued to play with her wine glass, before she met Emma's eyes.

"Are you bisexual?" The blonde tilted her head.

"Yes, I am." Emma wiped her mouth. "Not very many people know, though. Snow does, but only because I told Mary Margret. Ruby knows and now you."

"Hook doesn't know?" The blonde huffed a rough laugh.

"No, definitely not. Hook thinks he is the end all be all of my love life." Her tone was slightly bitter.

"And he's not?"

"Not even close." Emma took a large mouth full of wine. "I wouldn't even want to breech the topic with him, any how. I think he would see it as a green light for bringing random women into our bed and, whilst I'm okay with bringing others into a relationship, it has to be for more than just sex." Regina's mind stuck on one particular idea in the blonde's previous statement.

"What do you mean you would be okay with being others into your relationship?" Emma's green eye met curious brown.

"I believe it is completely possible for a person to be romantically involved with more than one person at the same time."

"I never pegged you for someone who would condone cheating." Regina's voice was filled with disappointment.

"Regina, I'm not talking about cheating. I absolutely hate people who cheat on their partners. It's actually a deal breaker for me in a relationship." The brunette's face contorted with confusion once more.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, when people are in a relationship and they both agree to bring another person into that relationship. Whether they both have feelings for the other person or just one of them does, both parties must agree or that type of relationship would never work. I believe that there is more to relationships than monogamy." Regina fell silent, thinking about everything Emma had said. After the quiet went on too long for the blonde's taste she cleared her throat. "You think I'm weird, don't you?" Regina covered Emma's hand with her own.

"Not at all. I was simply imagining if I could be comfortable in a relationship like that." Emma raised one eyebrow.

"And?"

"I'm a jealous person, Emma. I don't like other people touching what's mine." The Sheriff's shoulders sagged. "But, if myself and my partner harbored feelings for the same person, I think I could enjoy a relationship like that." Emma couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips. "What does Hook think about this?" The blonde sighed.

"He doesn't know about this either. Hook is a very possessive person and he would not be able to accept it if I had feelings for someone else in addition to him." Emma's eyes were unreadable when they met Regina's. The brunette's gaze flicked to her wine glass then back to the blonde. She tried not to notice the tenderness directed toward her, not wanting to open the door to something that couldn't be. She knew what kind of man the pirate was, and it worried her.

"Hook's never hurt you, has he?"Regina was well acquainted with what it was like to be treated like nothing, but a possession. She never wanted Emma to go through the horrible things she did. Emma was shocked to find a fierce protectiveness in Regina's eyes.

"No, he hasn't hurt me." The brunette narrowed her eyes.

"You'd tell me, right?"

"Yes, Gina, I would tell you. I trust you more than you know." Regina's heart swelled with pride. She took another drink of her wine, then moved the conversation to less serious matters.

"So when should we tell our son and the Pup that we are on to them?" Emma laughed softly.

"I say we see how far they are willing to go before we do that." Regina joined her in a laugh.

"And they call me evil." The blonde's lips spread in a devilish grin.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina wanted nothing more than to find out.

_~~RSQ~~_

"Ruby!!!" Henry ran into the diner the next morning. She rolled her eyes. There would definitely be some lessons about subtlety in their future.

"Hey, Henry, what's up?" She asked quietly, hoping he would follow her lead.

"It's working!" He loudly whispered. She laughed softly, at least it was a start.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Mom was really happy this morning. She was humming. Humming, Ruby!!" Ruby smiled, that was definitely a sight she would have loved to see.

"That's great, Henry." She gave the boy a high five, then watched him run outside to catch his bus.


	5. Can I Tell You A Secret?

 "Where are you going again, Love?" Hook stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Emma was just finishing her makeup. She rolled her eyes, she had told him three times in the past week that she wouldn't be available Friday night because she was going out of town. 

"Regina and I are going to go see the new Star Wars movie." She crossed the room and pulled her black skinny jeans out of the drawer and started to slide them on. Rough hands slid around the exposed skin of her waist. 

"I can think of something much better we could do with our time. Call the Queen and cancel, we can stay in and work on growing our family." His hand crept into the front of her panties. 

"Stop." She said, frozen in place by his blatant disregard for her plans. Instead of complying with her request, he pulled her roughly against his chest, his hand continued it journey. His lips pressed against the side of her neck. She snapped out of her shock and jerked out of his grip. 

"I said stop." She glared at him. She tugged her jeans on the rest of the way and snatched her shirt off the bed. Her fingers shook as she tried to button it up while her feet slapped against the hardwood stairs. Her boots sat under the coat hanger by the door. She barely spared a minute to shove her feet in them and snatch her leather jacket off it's hook, before she was out the door and shutting herself into the safety of the bug. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She told herself it was just a misunderstanding, he didn't hear her the first time. 

When she noticed the front door opening, Emma put the car in reverse and raced toward Regina's. The brunette was coming down the sidewalk as she pulled up to the curb. Emma's eyes raked across the sight of Regina in jeans and a light sweater. The Mayor slid into the car and smiled at the blonde. 

"You look great, Regina." 

"Thank you, dear." Regina sensed the unsettled vibes rolling off the blonde. "Is everything okay?" Emma swallowed. 

"Everything is fine." Regina placed her hand on Emma's tense arm. 

"Please don't lie to me." Emma sighed softly, then patted Regina's hand. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I really don't want to talk about it. I want to have a fun evening with you, so let's get going." Regina removed her hand and buckled her seat belt. 

"Okay, but I want you to know, I'm here, Emma." Emma finally gave her a genuine smile. 

"Thank you." Emma pulled away from the Mansion. 

_~~RSQ~~_

After they ate a light meal at a near by restaurant, they entered the large theater. Emma's eyes lit up at all the snacks in front of her. 

"Do you want anything Regina, my treat?" 

"No thank you , dear. I'm just going to run to the ladies room while you make your selections." Emma's focus remained on the sway of the Mayor's hips for an inappropriate amount of time, before she ripped her gaze away and to the menu in front of her. Once she was loaded up with foodstuff, she waited patiently for Regina to exit the bathroom. 

When the dark haired woman came around the corner, her mouth fell open. There was Emma, arms full of various boxes of candy, a jumbo tub of popcorn, and a large soda to wash it all down. She shook her head as she approached the blonde. 

"Did you leave any for the other movie goers?" 

"Ha ha. Umm....will you get the tickets? They're in my back pocket." Emma turned so her butt faced the Mayor. Regina swallowed as she slid her long fingers into the pocket on the back of the skin tight jeans. She allowed her hand to cup the firm flesh before pulling the tickets out. 

"If your jeans got any tighter these would have been trapped in there forever." The brunette huffed. 

"I'm sure you would have found some way to get them out." Emma winked, Regina blushed, then cleared her throat. 

"Shall we?" She indicated the direction of their theater. Emma laughed softly and nodded before she followed the Mayor down the hall. 

Once they were seated, Emma reached into the pocket inside her jacket and pulled a small packet from inside. She held it out to the woman next to her. Regina's eyes softened when they landed on the mini bag of Hershey Kisses. 

"Thank you." She said softly. Emma shrugged. 

"You mentioned them the other day on our faux date." When the lights in the theater dimmed, Emma missed the look of adoration Regina wore. 

As the previews began to roll, the glow of the screen washed over Regina's face. The Sheriff couldn't remember ever seeing such a look of excitement on the Mayor's face before. The brunette turned her eyes to Emma, who whipped her gaze to the screen. Regina smirked, having caught the blonde staring at her. She reached over and stole a few kernels of popcorn, then leaned back and enjoyed the movie.

_~~RSQ~~_

Later that evening, they sat in Emma's bug, in front of the Mayor's house once more. Both wore relaxed happy grins on their faces. 

"Emma, that was the most fun I've had in a very long time." 

"Me too, even if you did eat most of my candy and part of my popcorn. Next time you're ordering your own snacks." 

"So there's going to be a next time?" 

"I certainly hope so. I never knew having snarky comments whispered in my ear about various characters could be so fun." Regina laughed softly. She opened the car door. 

"Thank you for the lovely evening, dear. I look forward to stealing your snacks again soon." She winked as she got out of the car. 

"Evil, Gina, totally evil." Emma called after her, before pulling away from the curb. Regina let herself into the house, a smile still on her face. 

"How was your date?" The lights in the foyer came on. Regina turned toward the voice. 

"It wasn't a date, Robin, and why are you in my house?" He crossed his arms. 

"I thought I would stop by and surprise my soulmate with her favorite ice cream, but she wasn't here." She walked past him into the kitchen. There on the counter were bowls and spoons. She assumed the ice cream was in the freezer. She leaned against the counter beside the fridge. 

"I told you I was going to a movie with Emma. I'm sorry if you forgot." 

"I tried to call you." 

"Dear, we were in a movie theater. I wasn't going to leave my phone on during the feature. I'm sorry that things didn't work out. Why don't you come over tomorrow night? We can watch a movie and have some ice cream then." She stood in front of him and pecked his lips. He acquiesced. 

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." 

"Oh, and Robin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"No more breaking into my house." His face flushed pink as he exited out the back door of the house. 

When she was sure he was gone, she opened the freezer. Two pints of Robin's favorite strawberry ice cream sat on the shelf. Regina's shoulders sagged. Henry was allergic to strawberries. After he had his first reaction to the berries, she never kept anything even remotely associated with them in the house. She knew it was irrational, but from that day forward she hated the taste of strawberries. They had discussed the incident not long ago, so it saddened her that Robin would forget her dislike of the flavor. The freezer door swung shut, and the bowls and spoons were returned to their proper places. Before she left the kitchen, she made a note to pick up some of her favorite peanut butter ripple ice cream.

_~~RSQ~~_

When Emma arrived at her own house, her shoulders tensed when she spotted Killian sitting on her porch. She took a deep breath before she got out of the car. 

"Swan, I'm sorry." He began when she reached the top step. "I didn't hear you tell me to stop." Nausea bloomed in her stomach when she realized he was lying. 

"Nothing like that can ever happen again, Killian." Her green eyes bore into his. 

"It won't." Her entire being was screaming at her to say no, to end it at that moment, but her insecurities boiled to the surface. He was her True Love, if she couldn't make a relationship work with him, who would ever want her. His voice interrupted her internal dialogue. "The wolf stopped by and invited us to a special meal at the diner on Friday night. I told her we would be there." 

"Okay, sounds great." She tried to sound enthusiastic. "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day." He moved to follow her into the house. "I think I need some time alone tonight." She forced herself to kiss his cheek, then shut the door behind her. A good nights sleep would do her wonders, the insecurities would pass. Her lie detector must be on the fritz, surely he didn't hear her. That was the story she told herself until she fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The rest of the week was filled with more notes and small gifts. Most of them held no monetary value, but the women cherished them all the same. Emma received a beautiful origami swan, which sat proudly on the corner of her desk. The notes she had received were romantic and sometimes funny. The more time that passed the more she was beginning to see Ruby's heart in the messages. She wondered if the wolf was harboring some feelings of her own toward herself or Regina. 

The Mayor was also wondering the very same thing as she studied the latest gift that was waiting for her. The crystal was in the shape of an apple and practically glowed red on her desk. It was nice to have someone care so much about her happiness. The only other person who did that was a leather wearing blonde who wore a badge. She only hoped that they wouldn't hurt Ruby. 

The brunette had always had a soft spot for the wolf. If circumstances would have been different she would have pursued the woman during the curse, but it just didn't seem right to seduce someone who wouldn't remember their actions the next day. Now she found the waters beginning to muddy with all of the feelings she was having toward certain people in her life. She sighed and pushed the jumbled thoughts out of her head and focused on the paperwork in front of her. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Friday night arrived quickly. Hook had been on his best behavior all week long. The blonde was still a bit confused by the invitation Ruby had extended. She didn't understand why she would invite Hook if she was trying to get her together with Regina. She shrugged her red leather jacket on and exited the house. 

When she reached the diner, Hook was waiting for her. He kissed her cheek when she drew close. They entered the restaurant and slid into a booth. Ruby waved at Emma from the back and quickly brought their meals to them. 

"Thank you for taking me up on the invite, Emma. We are trying some new dishes and I thought you would be willing to give us some feedback. Meals are on the house, of course." 

"Like I would ever pass up free food." She winked at the waitress. Ruby slid her hand across the Sheriff's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. 

"Still, I really appreciate your help. Enjoy." She returned to the kitchen and watched as Emma dove into the Enchilada in front of her. The wolf swallowed hard at the look of pleasure on the blonde's face. Emma gave her a thumbs up. 

"What do you think, Killian?" Emma asked after she wiped her mouth. He pushed the food around on his plate, not really taking enough to actually taste it. 

"Too spicy for my tastes, Love" She rolled her eyes. The bell above the door rang as a man carrying a large bouquet of wildflowers came through the door. He looked around a moment before his eyes landed on Emma. 

"These are for you, Sheriff Swan." She took the bundle of flowers from him. 

"Thank you." He tipped his head to her then left the diner. She inhaled the wonderful scent of the blooms, then smiled at Hook. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as Killian's face turned dark. 

"Who are they from?" 

"Oh..." She pulled the flowers away from her face. "....I thought they were from you." He leaned back and crossed his arms. 

"No, they're not from me." The atmosphere at the table turned cold. Ruby worried her lip as she watched the scene unfold. For the first time she wondered if their plan was a bad idea. She didn't want Emma to get hurt in the process. 

"Well, they are lovely flowers. No matter who sent them." She laid the bouquet on the seat next to her. Killian's face was hard, his jaw clenched tight. "Maybe you should try sending me flowers once in a while." She suggested as she took another bite of the spicy food. "Or, you know..." She shrugged. "...show any interest in the things I like." He threw his napkin on the table. 

"Well, Love, I know how much you enjoy eating alone, so I'll be at the Rabbit Hole." He got up and left the diner. She sagged against the back of the booth. Ruby came over and slid into the seat the pirate had vacated. 

"You okay?" Ruby asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I just thought the whole true love thing would be much easier. I'm just no good at relationships." She played with her silverware.

"Who says you are true loves?" Emma scoffed at the question. 

"Hook, my parents, everyone else in this town." Ruby caught Emma's gaze. 

"Does it feel like true love with him?" Emma bit her lip. 

"No, it doesn't." Ruby placed her hand over Emma's. 

"Then why are you with him, Em?" The blonde sat in silence for a long drawn out moment. 

"I don't know." She whispered. The wolf patted the Sheriff's hand. 

"Sounds like you need a night of drinking and movies at my place." Emma gave her a sad smile. 

"That sounds great, Rubes." Emma grabbed her coat and turned to the waitress. "The food was excellent. I think a lot of people would enjoy it. See you tomorrow." 

"Night, Ems." 

After the woman left Granny's, Ruby dialed the Mayor's number. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Madam Mayor, this is Ruby." 

"Good Evening, Pup. What can I do for you?" 

"Emma had a bit of a bad night and I'm planning a girl's night at my place. I think it would mean a lot if you came." 

"What time should I be there?" Ruby smiled. 

"Would 9 o'clock tomorrow night be okay?" 

"Perfect." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby stood next to her blender the next night, creating what they liked to call Hard Knocks Margaritas. Emma poured twice the usual amount of alcohol into their creation. The loud blender whined down right before the door bell rang. 

"I thought this was just going to be us tonight, Rubes. I'm not really up for company." Emma groaned. The brunette smirked. 

"I think you'll like my surprise." Ruby said before she went to answer the door. Emma returned to her task of getting their drinks ready, adding a third to the two already in front of her. She looked up when she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Her eye traveled up and down the form of their newest addition to girl's night. A tight pair of yoga pants topped with a loose fitting sweatshirt made for a very attractive look on the woman. She had never seen Regina in a more relaxed outfit. She shook the thoughts out of her head then held a glass out for the Mayor. 

"Hey, Regina. Come to get drunk with us?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, Miss Swan." She strutted across the room and sat on the stool next to Emma. Ruby joined them at the counter. She snagged her drink and held the glass up to the pair. 

"To a night free of men and responsibilities." Emma and Regina raised their glasses and they all took their first drink of the evening. 

_~~RSQ~~_

"Let's play a game." Ruby suggested as she pulled her best bottle of scotch from her liquor cabinet. 

"What game?" The wolf pretended to think about it. 

"Never have I ever." Emma smiled. Regina laid her hand on the blonde's forearm. 

"How do you play?" Ruby poured them all a shot. 

"One of us makes a suggestion, like never have I ever, been to the moon. If you have done the thing mentioned you take a shot, if you haven't you don't. Get it?" Regina nodded. 

"How does one win at this game?" 

"By getting the others drunk, of course." Ruby grinned a wolfish grin at the Mayor. "Okay, Emma, you start." Emma thought for a minute.

"Never have I ever cast a dark curse." Regina narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff, but knocked back her shot anyways. "Okay, Regina, your turn." 

"Never have I ever given birth." She smirked as Emma took a shot. Ruby started with something easy, even though she wanted to jump right into the information she really wanted to know. 

"Never have I ever been a prisoner." Both Emma and Regina rolled their eyes as they drank. The game went on a few more rounds with innocent questions. When Ruby was sure the pair was feeling a nice buzz, she decided to up the ante. 

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Emma didn't hesitate and tipped her drink into her mouth. Regina tentatively took her glass and downed the contents in one go. 

"Madam Mayor!" Emma exclaimed. The brunette's face flamed red. 

"It was a long time ago, nothing exciting, lets move on." Both the wolf and the Sheriff chuckled. Emma pressed her hand to Regina's lower back. The brunette leaned into the touch. Ruby smiled at the ease with which the pair was interacting. 

"Never have I ever had sex outdoors." Regina asked, in an effort to move the game along. Both Ruby and Emma drank. 

"Never have I ever dominated someone in bed." Ruby was pleased when both her drinking partners downed a shot. When neither of them offered the next statement Ruby went again.

"Never have I ever submitted to someone in bed." Emma drank again.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" The wolf exclaimed. The Sheriff shrugged. 

"I can't help it if I've thoroughly explored my sexuality." Their attention was drawn to the third member of their party, who was silently staring at the glass in front of her. Regina's face was closed off as she slowly reached for the glass in front of her, the liquid inside was quickly swallowed.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Emma rubbed the Mayor's back. 

"My submission wasn't voluntary, but I guess it still counts." Regina said in a small voice. The blonde pressed her lips in a hard line. 

"Never have I ever wanted to bring a member of my family tree back to life, just so I could kill them myself." Emma grabbed her shot glass and downed its contents. 

"Never have I ever wanted Emma to bring back a member of her family tree so I could help her kill them." Ruby swallowed the alcohol. They both wished they really could make the former King pay for the way he treated Regina. The brunette smiled softly at the two. She covered each of their hands with one of her own, her thumbs stroking their soft skin. 

"Thank you, both." Emma's lips spread in a dopey, alcohol laced smile. Ruby's cheeks flared red. She cleared her throat. 

"What do you two think about watching some movies?" She suggested, hoping to break the tension in the room. 

"That sounds good, Pup." They hopped off their stoles and followed the brunette into the living room. Emma flopped down on the couch, soon followed by Regina, who laid her hand on Emma's thigh. Ruby slid the DVD into the machine and settled on the arm chair. With a push of button the movie began to play. Every so often she would take discreet look at the two and was never disappointed. As the night went on, they seemed to get more and more comfortable with each other. She sighed happily as she returned her focus to the television.

_~~RSQ~~_

A few hours later, Ruby sat in her arm chair with a light buzz. The two women on the couch, however, were positively drunk. They sat close together, touching from knee to shoulder.Ruby closed her eyes and feigned sleep. 

"Do you think she's asleep?" Emma whispered loudly. Regina squinted toward the figure across the room and watched the wolf's chest move up and down. 

"Yes." 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"You can tell me anything, Em." Regina murmured as she pushed a lock of hair out of Emma's face.

"I'm not in love with Hook." The blonde's shoulders sagged as if a weight had been lifted. 

"I know." 

"What do you mean you know?" Emma said with wide bleary eyes. 

"I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. When you are with him, you are not yourself. Your fire for life is dimmed. That's how I know you don't love him." Emma leaned her head against Regina's shoulder. 

"I was using him as a replacement." 

"For what, dear?" 

"You." Regina's heart beat rapidly in her chest. She wrapped her arms around Emma. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Mhmm..." Emma felt beyond safe in Regina's arms. 

"I don't feel like Robin and I belong together, but I don't know what to do about it, because he is my soulmate." She felt the same relief Emma did moments ago, having said the words out loud. She wondered if either of them would even remember this conversation the next day. Her alcohol addled mind latched onto a matter that still annoyed her to no end. "He thinks strawberry ice cream is my favorite." She wrinkled her nose. Emma tsked. 

"You hate strawberry everything." 

"How do you know that?" 

"You told me when I first came to Storybrooke. You told me that Henry was allergic and you hated the flavor after you saw what they did to him." Regina was in awe of the woman in her arms.

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything you say." Silence fell over them. "Gina?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why are you with him?" Regina moved them to lay on the couch, hearing the drowsiness slipping into Emma' s voice. She pulled Emma to her side. 

"Pixie dust never lies." For the first time the words seemed hollow to her. 

"What if....what if...your real true love just wasn't born yet? What if the dust latched on to the person that represented that person at the time. I mean, I'm blonde. I've stolen things. I have a son. I'm sure if I put my mind to it I could shoot a bow and arrow, too." Ruby struggled to keep her face relaxed, wanting nothing more than to smile at that moment. 

"What are you saying, Emma?" Regina's fingers stroked the blonde's curls. 

"What if we're true loves?" The brunette pressed a kiss to the Sheriff's hair. 

"That would be something, but I'm with Robin and you're with the pirate." Emma sighed, her warm breath caressed Regina's neck. 

"I know." Emma's voice was so quiet, Regina barely heard the words. The blonde wrapped her arm around the Mayor's waist and snuggled into her side. "Thanks for coming tonight, Gina. I had a lot of fun." 

"Me too." Regina laid her cheek against the top of the blonde's hair. "Goodnight, my darling Emma." She knew she was getting in too deep with the Sheriff, but she was powerless to stop the overwhelming affection growing inside her. Laying with Emma in her arms felt like coming home. She closed her eyes and committed the feeling to memory, unsure if this would be the first and last time she would ever get to experience it. 

When the room fell silent, Ruby cracked her eyes open and smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Regina laid flat on the couch with Emma tucked tight to her side, both fast asleep. The conversation she overheard answered at least part of her curiosity. The two women cared for each other, there was no question about that. She retrieved a blanket from her room and placed it over the slumbering pair. Why they were so hung up on the pirate and the bandit, she just couldn't comprehend. She bent down and softly pressed her lips to Regina's forehead. 

"Goodnight, my Queen." Her lips moved to Emma's forehead next. "Goodnight, my Swan." She rose and turned the television off, before she made her way into her bedroom. 

  
  



	6. An Incredible Discovery

Emma groaned as she came to the next morning. She opened her eyes until the light hit them and her skull felt like it was going to crack open. She grumbled and buried her face in the warm fabric underneath her. Her brow furrowed as her hand wandered over the curves of a body. The night before came rushing back and her cheeks filled with pink. She tensed her body and began to move away with another groan. A firm hand pressed her back down to her cozy spot. 

"We're fine, Emma." Regina's rough morning voice rumbled in her ear. 

"I feel like my brain is about to burst from my skull." She murmured. Gentle hands began to massage her scalp and a small trickle of Regina's magic chased the pain away. Emma moaned at the wonderful sensation. "Thank you." The room fell quiet for a few moments longer. "How long have you been awake?" 

"Not long." Regina's fingers continue their path through long blonde hair. In reality she had been awake for at least an hour. Part of her was simply at peace with the weight of the Sheriff on top of her, and another part was mourning the fact that Emma wasn't hers. 

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." Emma's quiet voice came from under her chin. Her heart fell into her stomach. She blinked rapidly to quell the sudden on rush of emotion.

"It's okay, dear. We all say things we don't mean when we are under the influence." Emma quickly sat up and stared into glassy eyes. 

"I meant everything I said last night, Regina. I'm sorry because I know we are with other people and I never want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything like that." Long fingers began to fidget with the fabric over the Mayor's stomach. "Unless you didn't mean anything you said." Regina debated for a brief moment, knowing the easiest coarse of action would be to lie and tell Emma it was the alcohol talking, but that isn't how they behaved with each other anymore. 

"I meant every word." Emma laid back down in the spot she woke up in. 

"We're really okay, right?" Regina closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart was a jumbled mess, her mind was at war with itself, no she wasn't okay. Their relationship, however, was. She could live with her internal turmoil much easier than living without Emma entirely. She stoked the long, lean back under her hand. 

"We are perfectly okay, dear Emma." 

_~~RSQ~~_

In the bedroom down the hall, Ruby was preparing herself to face the two women in the next room. As Operation: SwanQueen progressed, she felt more and more for the Sheriff and the Mayor. She was becoming privy to all the intricacies that made each one of them special. Emma's sexy protectiveness, Regina's beautiful vulnerability, it was all adding up to create one incredibly love sick wolf. 

She groaned as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Normally she would just brush her teeth and make breakfast before worrying about makeup and her hair, but that was out of the question with her guests in the living room. She took a quick shower and made herself presentable. After one last look in the mirror, she sauntered into the kitchen to make breakfast. The pair on the couch seemed oblivious to her presence, which made her both happy and sad at the same time. 

Ruby turned her attention to the task of cooking. She pulled the eggs and bacon from the fridge. As she cracked the eggs, her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she overheard the night before. Regina was with Robin because of pixie dust. Surely magic could be wrong on occasion. If she could prove that Tinkerbell got it wrong, maybe the Queen would realize that the bandit wasn't her fated partner. The wolf's mouth formed a crooked smile. She would talk to Tink and hopefully get some answers. 

"That smells really good, Rubes." Ruby almost knocked the frying pan off the stove, surprised by the sound of Emma's voice next to her ear. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The wolf's cheeks tinged pink, never had someone snuck up on her before. 

"Just lost in thought." Emma tilted her head. 

"I'm here if you want to talk." Ruby nodded. 

"Thanks." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"Don't let her touch anything, Pup." Regina said as she came around the corner from the bathroom. "If you want the food to be edible, keep this one away from it." The brunette indicated the Sheriff. 

"Hey! I'm not that bad." The Mayor placed her hands on her hips. 

"That's not what Henry says." Emma opened her mouth to defend herself. "Burnt eggs." 

"Burnt rice." Ruby volunteered.

"Burnt grilled cheese." 

"Burnt cake."

"Burnt TV dinner. I mean really, dear, how in the world do you burn a TV dinner?" Regina's brown eyes were filled with glee. 

"Okay, okay! I don't like the idea of you two ganging up on me and I will be having words with our son about blabbing my failures all over town." She crossed her arms and stared at the two women. They both burst out laughing. Emma huffed. "Can I at least get the plates out?" She said in a petulant voice. 

"Cabinet next to the fridge." Emma trudged across the room. Regina caressed her back as she went by. The wolf sighed. She wished it could be like this all the time. The only thing that could have made it better was to have Henry there with them. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Later that day, Ruby stood in front of the bright green door of her friend's apartment. Her fist rapped on the wood. The door swung open and revealed the fairy. 

"Hey, Ruby. What brings you by?" The blonde stepped back and allowed the wolf to enter her apartment. 

"I have some questions about pixie dust and you, my friend, are just the fairy to answer them." Tink closed the door behind them. She moved to the kitchen and filled her teapot with water, then set it on the stove to boil. The fairy leaned against the counter and looked at her friend. 

"What would you like to know?" Ruby approached the opposite side of the counter and sat on the stool there. Her fingers traced random designs on the surface. 

"Can pixie dust be wrong? " Ruby braced herself for the answer. 

"Not that I know of." The wolf's shoulders sagged. 

"What's this about, Ruby?" Tink turned to the stove and retrieved the whistling teapot. She poured them both a cup of peppermint tea, then sat on a stool next to Ruby. 

"My gut is telling that the pixie dust you used on Regina, all those years ago, was wrong." The fairy furrowed her brow. 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Call it my primal instincts." Tinkerbell laughed. 

"Okay. You're my friend and I trust your instincts. I don' t think it's possible, but I will get Belle to help me with some research for possible cases where pixie dust was wrong." Ruby covered her friend's hand with hers. 

"Thank you." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby was on edge all week. She messed up orders and even dropped a couple of plates at the diner, she knew Granny was reaching her breaking point. The wolf just couldn't get her mind off the possibility of proving to Regina that she wasn't tied to Robin. Everyone in the town thought he was a good and honorable man, but something didn't sit right with Ruby. Both him and the pirate left a bad taste in her mouth. She was pulled from her daydreaming when the bell rang above the door, announcing a new customer. When she looked up she met the grim face of Tinkerbell. Her heart fell as she watched the blonde walk across the room to the counter. 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. We looked in every book we could find. There has never been a case of pixie dust being wrong." Ruby turned her back to the fairy, not wanting her to see her blinking back tears. She was so sure that she had it all figured out. Tink bit her lip as she watched the woman's shoulder rise and fall as the brunette attempted to get herself under control. 

"Ruby, I have an idea, but I'll need your help." A small sliver of hope shot through the wolf's heart. She slowly turned back to her friend. "I was thinking just to soothe your mind and prove the pixie dust was correct, I could cast the spell again." 

"Really? You would do that?" 

"I can see this means a great deal to you. I want to help." Ruby's bright smile caused Tink to grin in return. 

"How can I help?" The fairy looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers around. 

"I will need something of Regina's." 

"Like what?" 

"A piece of her hair would give the best results, but that would be extremely hard to get." Ruby held up her hand. 

"Say no more, I know just the person to get you what you need." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry's excitement skyrocketed when he received the text with a mission for their operation. It had been weeks since he had a direct role in their plan. He didn't know why Ruby need a piece of his Mom's hair, but it didn't really matter. He had a task and he was going to see it through. Since his Mom was in the study finishing some paperwork she brought home with her from work, it was the perfect time to make his move.

He made his way upstairs and, with silent steps, entered his Mom's bedroom, then through to the en-suite. He pulled open the drawer next to the sink and spotted her hair brush. There weren't many hairs in it, but he plucked out what he could and hoped it would be enough. After he slipped the strands into a Ziploc bag, he returned the brush to the drawer. As he pulled the bedroom door shut behind him, he was frozen in his tracks by the sound of his Mother's voice. 

"Henry? What were you doing in my room?" 

"Ummm, I was looking for....eyeliner." Her face filled with confusion. 

"Why do you want eyeliner?" Henry shrugged. 

"Well, you know, Hook wears it and I thought maybe I would give it a shot." Regina came closer to him. She cupped his cheek with her hand. 

"Oh, my little Prince, I think you are handsome just the way you are, but if you really want to try out makeup, please don't pattern yourself after the pirate. I can give you some pointers if you would like." Henry smiled. 

"You're right, Mom. Besides, why do I want to take makeup tips from a guy that wears the same outfit all the time." Regina laughed. 

"Good point." 

"Is it okay if I go over to Ruby's place for a little while?"

"Is your homework finished?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

"Okay, go have fun." He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the house. She shook her head as she went into her bathroom. There on the counter was her eyeliner. She picked it up, her curiosity peeked. She looked around the room and didn't see anything else out of place. It was obvious her son didn't come in the bathroom for makeup, now she could only wonder what he was up to. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry ran all the way to Ruby's apartment. He pounded on the door. As soon as she opened it he thrust the small bag into her hands. 

"I got it!" She smiled at him as she pulled him into the apartment. 

"That was fast. Did you have any problems?" 

"Mom caught me when I was coming out of her bedroom." 

"Oh, no...." 

"No, it's okay, I told her I was looking for eyeliner." Ruby raised one eyebrow. 

"Eyeliner? Really?" Henry threw his hands in the air. 

"I was under pressure it's the first thing that came to mind." The brunette laughed and messed his hair. 

"You did good, kiddo. Do you have time for a root beer float?" 

"What teenage boy is going to say no to a root beer float." He looked at her like she was crazy. 

"Alright, smart ass. You get the ice cream and I'll get the mugs." She shoved him gently as they walk to the kitchen side by side. 

_~~RSQ~~_

After Henry left to go back home, Ruby pulled her phone out and quickly typed a message to her friend. 

**Red:** We got it.

**TheGreenFairy:** That was fast. I'll come pick it up. 

**Red:** Great. See you soon. 

Ruby paced her living room until, at last, she heard the knock at the door. She pulled it open and allowed the fairy to enter. The plastic bag was presented to her friend. 

"Is it enough?" The blonde smiled. 

"This is more than enough. I will cast the spell tomorrow and let you know the results." Ruby laid her hand on the woman's arm. 

"You'll be honest with me, right?" Tink nodded and patted the wolf's hand. 

"I promise I will tell you whether the pixie dust was wrong. If it was I won't tell you who it leads me to, because that is Regina's business and hers alone. I hope you understand." 

"I do and I appreciate your discretion." The fairy smiled softly. 

"That's what friends are for." She winked. "I will talk to you tomorrow." As she walked out the door, she was never more grateful that she had gotten her wings back and with them her magic. It meant she would be able to help her friend, one way or another.

Ruby leaned against the door after it closed behind the blonde. One more day. She walked into her living room and flopped down on the couch, then turned the television on. Sleep was out of the question for the wolf that night. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The next afternoon Tinkerbell stood at the edge of the forest, away from prying eyes. She carefully pulled her pouch of pixie dust out of her bag and poured a portion into her hand. She laid a few strands of Regina's hair in the middle and watched as the magic dust absorbed them. The fairy cupped her hands around the dust and closed her eyes. 

_Dust be bright_   
_Dust be true_   
_Lead me with light_   
_Only True Love will do_

  
She opened her hands and smiled when the bright gold dust began to spin in a vortex over her hands. She was surprised when it began to lead her toward town instead of the woods where Robin Hood's camp was. She rapidly walked behind the glowing particles that only she could see. Down Main Street and past the Sheriff Station, past the Library and in the direction of Granny's Diner she went. She wrinkled her brow when the dust entered the establishment. Before she could follow she looked in the window and saw two figures begin to glow inside. Her mind went blank and her mouth hung open in shock. 

"Holy Pixie Poop!" 

_~~RSQ~~_

"How could you?!" Tinkerbell spat at the woman behind the desk. Blue looked up at the fairy who entered her office unannounced. 

"What on Earth are you talking about, Green?" She primly folded her hands on top of her desk and waited for the irate woman to explain. Tink slammed her hands against the wooden surface. 

"You tampered with the pixie dust I used to find Regina's soulmate all those years ago." Blue tsked at the accusation and stared at the young woman. 

"Of course I did. Did you really think I would allow her to leave the King?" Tink's face went red with anger. 

"What did you do to it? Why did it lead us to that tavern and Robin Hood?" Blue sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. 

"If she was going to abandon the King, I made sure she would be with the person who would make her the most miserable. I enchanted the dust to lead her to them." 

"So you took my wings for something that wasn't even my fault?" The fairy behind the desk didn't flinch. 

"You stole fairy dust, your punishment was just. Besides, you got them back, I don't see what the issue is." Tink leaned over the desk, right in the blue fairy's face. 

"The issue is, King Leopold was a disgusting, foul man, who abused that poor girl. She would have been better off away from him, but, because you had your head so far up the White family's asses, you caused her to begin the journey into darkness. We are meant to protect not destroy, help not hinder. You are a poor excuse for a fairy, and I can't believe I ever thought otherwise." The blonde spun on her heel and stormed out of the head fairy's office. 

She needed to go to Belle and ask her to help with another round of research. Her pixie dust lead her to an incredible discovery and before she faced the woman at the center of the whole magical mess, she wanted to have all the information she could get. Even though she saw it with her own two eyes, it was still a little unbelievable. She would have never guessed in a million years, that the former Evil Queen would be blessed with not one, but two true loves, at the same time.

 


	7. Free At Last, But Not Unscathed

Emma sat at the docks, gazing out over the dark water. She knew what she had to do, for her own sanity and her own well being. The task wasn't going to be pleasant, but she was determined to see it through. Her talk with Regina the previous weekend, really made her inspect the life she was leading. She realized she wasn't happy. She wasn't herself anymore. The strong woman that came to Storybrooke years ago, was buried deep inside of her, dying a little bit more each day. She had bent and twisted to fit into the image Killian wanted. She didn't know a lot about love, but she knew it wasn't what they shared. The sound of heavy footsteps approached the bench she sat on.

"A bit late to be out at the docks, don't you think, Swan?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders after he sat next to her. She stood from the bench and faced him. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Killian, I know we've been through a lot and this whole town thinks we are true loves, but I don't. I've been losing myself more and more the longer we've been together. I'm not happy. I don't think we belong together." He stood and took her hand.

"We are true loves, and we are meant for each other. I think you're scared, Swan. I get it, you've been alone a long time. You just don't know a good thing when you see it." She yanked her hand from his grip.

"For once, just listen to me." She shouted, her angry green eyes met his. "You are arrogant and self serving. You put your needs before anyone else's, including mine. You never listen to what I want or what I need. You make me feel less than." She took another step away from him. "I don't want to be with someone who makes me feel like I have to change everything about myself." He clenched his jaw. She squared her shoulders and stood tall. "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't stop when his partner says no."

"I told you I didn't hear you." He crossed his arms, his voice firm.

"You were lying then and you're lying now." When he realized he was swiftly losing the battle, he changed tactics.

"I gave up my ship for you, Swan." She rolled her eyes, tired of him throwing his one small sacrifice in her face.

"I didn't ask you to! Not to mention, I'm worth more than a fucking ship." He pressed his lips in a hard line, his body going rigid.

"I've changed myself for you, too, you know?" His finger jabbed toward her. "Trying to be a bloody, hero. I thought I had proved that to you."

"You should have been doing those things for yourself, not me. I can't be your reason for everything. Nor do I want to be." She moved to walk past him. "I can't do this anymore, Killian, we're finished."

His hook shot out and snagged her wrist, bringing her to a halt beside him. The look on his face was one she had never seen before.

"We're not done, until I say we're done."

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby was taking care of the end of the night rush, when she glanced out the window. She spotted Emma walking past the diner in the opposite direction of her home. Her shoulders were hunched and her hair hung down, shielding her face. She wanted to run after her and make sure she was okay, but she was the only waitress on duty. She had no choice, but to wait til the end of her shift.

_~~RSQ~~_

A knock on her front door pulled Regina from her sleep. The weight of Robin's arm across her shoulders felt suffocating. She rose from the uncomfortable position against the man on the couch and flicked the television off. As she made her way to the door, she stretched the kinks out of her back. She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

Emma stood before her with her arms wrapped around her stomach and her eyes firmly planted on the cement of the top step. Her long blonde hair curtained her face.

"Emma?"

"I didn't know where else to go." She lifted her face, Regina gasped at the angry bruise and swollen eye.

"Emma!" She pulled the woman into the house. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Hook. We started fighting. The next thing I know, his fist was flying at my face."

"The pirate did this?" Regina barely contained her rage. Emma nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"I gave as good as I got though." She held up her right hand, the knuckles red and bruised. Regina lead the woman to the kitchen and helped her sit on a stool at the counter.

"Regina, what's going on?" Robin shuffled into the room, sleep still heavy in his voice. Emma turned her back to the man, not wanting him to see her like that.

"Emma broke up with Hook and the son of a bitch hit her." Regina spat out as she ran a cloth under the tap.

"Well maybe she deserved it." He responded as he crossed his arms. Regina's movements stopped immediately. Emma curled in on herself.

"What did you just say?" The cold, hard edge in the Mayor's voice should have warned Robin, but he barreled on.

"Hook told me she was seeing some one else behind his back, so maybe she got was she deserved."

"I think I should go. This was a mistake." Emma moved to get off the stool and made it to the doorway of the kitchen before gentle fingers gripped her wrist.

"You will do no such thing." Regina lead her to the foot of the stairs. "Third door on the left is my bedroom." She pressed the cold cloth into the blonde's hand. "Hold this on that eye and wait for me there." Emma didn't move, not completely sure what she should do. "Go, Miss Swan, I will be there in a bit. This won't take long." Emma nodded and did as she was told. When Regina heard her bedroom door close, she spun around toward the man that was suppose to be her soulmate. She felt nothing for him but anger and disgust.

"We're through." He smirked.

"We can't be through, Regina, we're soulmates."

"After what you just said, I could care less whether we were fated to be together by God himself. No one deserves to be abused for trying to escape a relationship that isn't good for them. I feel bad that Roland is learning this type of behavior from his Father." His mouth opened and closed.

"She's a whore. Why would you defend her? She's probably sleeping with half the town. Hook said she received flowers while they were on a date. She didn't even seem worried that he saw them." Regina's hands clenched into fists, her magic flared around her fingers.

"That woman has more honor in her little finger, than you will ever have in your entire body and I will not have you speak about her that way. We're finished Robin, and I for one am relieved. I don't have to force myself to feel things that I simply don't. I don't have to pretend that I don't find your presence suffocating. Once and for all I can say get the hell out of my house and never come back." She flicked her hand and opened the front door for him. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house. With another flick of her wrist she locked the door behind him, as she ascended the stairs. When she entered the room she found Emma curled into a ball on the bed. She sat down beside her.

"Let me see." Emma lifted the cold compress from her tender eye. The flesh was a mottled mess of purples and reds. She gently examined the area with delicate fingers. The blonde winced when Regina pressed on a particularly painful spot.

"Can you heal it?"

"No." She smoothed the blonde's hair back away from her face. "You need to report this."

"I can't, it will just be considered mutual combat. He hit me and I hit him. We would both be charged with assault." Regina tsked.

"That is ridiculous. Well at least tell your parents. The only way your Mother will believe you is if you go there with the evidence. Then I promise I will heal you."

"Okay." Emma whispered. Not looking forward to that conversation at all. Regina slid her hand down the side of Emma's beautiful face. She coaxed the woman to lay down in her bed.

"It looks like we are both newly single, Miss Swan." She commented as she covered the woman with a light blanket.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you. I know you wanted to be with Robin. Pixie dust doesn't lie." Tears fell from red eyes.

"Shh...you didn't cause trouble. Robin just showed me who he really is and it's not someone I want in my life, or the life of our son." She tucked a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "Go to sleep, Emma. It will all be better in the morning."

Regina sat there and watched the Sheriff fall asleep. As the blonde's face relaxed,Regina frowned at the angry mark on the otherwise unblemished skin. She was tempted to find the pirate and string the man up in the town square. Her lips spread in an evil grin as she imagined the useless man begging for mercy. Brown eyes blinked the dark fantasy out of her mind, instead she focused on the woman in front of her. Even though she wanted to make Hook pay for what he did, she knew Emma would have to be the one to decide how to handle the situation. She sighed and was about to get ready for bed, when another knock sounded from her front door.

"Now what?" She quickly went downstairs to prevent whoever it was from waking Emma. She flung to door open to reveal a worried looking wolf.

"Miss Lucas? What brings you here at this hour?"

"I tracked Emma here. Is she okay?" Regina furrowed her brow.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I saw her walk past the diner a while ago, but I couldn't go after her. I had to wait until the end of my shift. So is she okay?" Regina pulled the woman into the mansion and shut the door behind her. She beckoned the wolf to follow her upstairs to her bedroom. When the door opened and Ruby could see Emma, she gasped. She crossed the room and knelt beside the bed. A deep growl began to rumble from inside her chest.

"Who did this, Regina?" Amber eyes turned toward the Mayor. Regina stepped next to Ruby and ran her fingers through long dark hair.

"Take a deep breath, Pup." She watched as the wolf obeyed. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything rash." When Ruby looked at the woman beside her again, her eyes settled back to their natural green.

"I promise."

"Emma broke up with the pirate tonight and he didn't like what she had to say. Then Robin said some very derogatory things about her, so I broke up with him."

"That son of a bitch hit her, then the bandit had the guts to insult her?" Two set of angry eyes met. Regina nodded, her lips in a tense line.

"Rubes?" Emma's sleepy voice brought their attention to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to make sure you're okay, Em." She smiled softly. "I can see you're in good hands, so I'm going to go. Sweet dreams." Ruby leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead. Emma closed her eyes. Ruby turned toward Regina. "Take good care of her, Regina." She moved to leave the room. Regina laid a soft hand on her arm.

"I mean it, Pup, don't hurt anyone. Emma wouldn't want that." Ruby pulled the Mayor into a hug, that surprised both of them. The wolf held on until she felt Regina relax into the embrace.

"I'll be careful, Regina." She left the mansion without another word. Regina sighed, then magically changed into her pajamas and joined Emma in bed.

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby followed the bandit's scent across Storybrooke. When she entered the Rabbit Hole she couldn't believe her luck. There at the bar was both Hook and Robin, knocking back drinks. She put a flirtatious grin on her face and sashayed across the room toward them, then lifted herself onto the bar stool next to the pirate. She thought back to the text she received from Tink earlier in the week, glad that she didn't have to feel any remorse for what she was about to do. Robin was not Regina's soulmate. The wolf was extraordinarily curious whether the pixie dust led the fairy to a certain blonde Sheriff, but she was true to her word and would not badger the woman about it. The fairy even convinced her not to say anything to Regina. Why she agreed to that, she'll never know, after all it could have saved the women the confrontation that occurred at the mansion just hours ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by the conversation the men were having next to her. 

"That wench had the guts to give me this speech about how we didn't fit and I wasn't right for her. I know she was sleeping around, I just don't know with who." Ruby clenched her jaw to prevent herself from ruining her plan.

"I tried to tell Regina that but she wouldn't listen, she cast me out because of the Savior." Ruby mentally rolled her eyes. She waved her hand at the bartender.

"Could I get one of your best bottles of Rum?" She requested loud enough for Hook to hear. The bartender delivered the bottle and a tumbler. She cracked the seal and poured her first drink.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Love?" Hook asked with a cocky swagger. Robin laughed next to him. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a smug grin from spreading on her face, when she saw the bruise blooming on the pirate's jaw. She mentally shook her head and returned her focus to the mission at hand.

"How about a game?" The men looked intrigued. "We play some pool, for every ball I sink you both take a shot, for every ball you sink I take a shot." She could tell the men had already had a few drinks in them, so persuading them both would be much easier. Hook looked at Robin, who nodded his agreement.

"Aye, we accept." They made their way to the pool table. Shots were poured and waiting on the first ball to fall. Ruby allowed the men to break. Robin stepped forward and sent the cue ball into the group and scattered the rest of the balls into various directions, none found a pocket. Ruby stepped up and took aim. Three balls sank on her first shot.

"Beginners luck." She shrugged, then waited patiently for the men to down their three shots. When they were finished she lined up a shot and purposely missed, wanting them to feel like the game was fair. Hook stepped forward and downed an easy shot in the corner pocket. Ruby took her drink, then refilled the glass.

The game went on, the men progressively getting more and more inebriated. Robin passed out in a chair, while Hook soldiered on a bit longer due to his higher alcohol tolerance. It wasn't long before he too succumbed to the excessive amount of alcohol in his system and passed out next to Robin. She went to the bar to settled the tab.

"Do you need some help with those two?"

"No, thank you, Sam. I can handle them." She slid fifty dollar bill across the counter. "But I would appreciate it if anyone comes asking, you tell them they left together. I wasn't even here."  He pushed the money back to her.

"I overheard their conversation this evening. Sheriff Swan has always been good to me. Whatever you have planned for them, I'm sure it will be fitting. You don't need to bribe me, I would have said the same thing regardless." He smiled at her from behind the bar.

"Thank you. I'll owe you one." She winked at the man before she returned to the unconscious men.

She grabbed Hook first and hoisted him over her shoulder. She was never more grateful for her wolf strength than she was right at that moment. He was not so gently placed in the backseat of her car, before she went back inside to retrieve Robin. Once they were both in the vehicle, she drove to the Bed and Breakfast. After parking in the back, where prying eyes couldn't see, she ran in to prepare one of the vacant rooms. The room was stripped of anything that could be remotely used as a way to cover one's nude form. The sheets, shower curtain, towels, curtains, and even the small throw rugs were gathered, along with the phone, then locked into a supply closet. When she was happy the room was ready she carried the men  inside, one by one. She ran back to her car one last time, where she rummaged around in the back seat.

"Where are you?" She grumbled to herself. "Ah, there you are." She victoriously pulled the item from under the seat.

When she re-entered the room she grit her teeth as she stripped both men bare, then situated them on the bed together. She clicked a handcuff around Hook's right wrist and the other around Robin's left. Robin was placed on his back, the pirate onto his side, where she maneuvered him until he was draped across the bandit. After she guided Hook's other arm across Robin's waist, his hook was carefully removed and hung on the knob of the bathroom door. The pirate's leg was placed across Robin's thighs. She even took the time to lace the fingers of their cuffed hands together.

When she was finished putting them into place, the wolf stood back and admired her work. Her smile was positively evil. Before she left she gathered their clothes and took every article with her, including their underwear. The door to the room was locked behind her, and a quick drive later, she hummed as she tossed random clothing items in a path from the bar and toward the Bed and Breakfast.  When the last piece of clothing floated to the ground, Ruby's wolf preened inside. Not only did she obey Regina's wishes, but she also satisfied her inner beast's need for action. The two men currently cuddling in their room, would have a very rude awakening come morning. She just wished she could be there to see it.

 


	8. Headlines

Darkness cloaked the room where two bodies lay tangled together. One of the figures slowly began to wake from their alcohol induced slumber. A scruffy cheek nuzzled the warm flesh beneath it. The dark haired man's eye flew open when his leg came in contact with something Emma definitely did not have. He scrambled to get away from the body next to him, only to be jerked back toward it by the cuffs connecting them. His hand less arm shot out to stop his momentum, but instead landed directly on the sleeping man's crotch. A painful yelp escaped his bed mate's mouth. When Hook smashed into hard abs, blue eyes shot open and Robin looked down at the pirate's face pressed to his stomach.

"What the hell, Killian?!" He shoved the pirate off of him. Unable to stop his fall, Hook clenched his eyes shut, prepared for the impact of his body on the floor. What he wasn't prepared for was the heavy weight of Robin landing on top of him. A knee slammed into his groin. A painful keening filled the room. His natural reaction was to cup the injured area, until he realized that it brought the bandit's hand close to his crotch. Meanwhile, Robin began to scramble, in an attempt to get up. His uncoordinated efforts doing nothing, but increasing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Stop moving!" The pirate yelled. Wide eyes stared down at him. Hook tried not to focus on the fact that he could feel his mate's morning wood on his thigh. "Roll toward the bed." Robin followed his instructions. Laying on his side, with his back pressed to the frame of the bed. Hook wiggled himself away from the man, creating a little more space between them. "Now get up." Robin grabbed the side of the mattress with his free hand and hoisted himself from the floor. "And please, for God's sake, cover that up." Robin's face flared red as he looked around the room for something to shield himself with. Finding nothing he covered himself with his unencumbered hand.

Hook struggled to rise from the floor, but when he was finally on his feet again, he looked around the room. The entire space was void of anything that could be used to cover their nakedness. Even their clothes were no where to be found. He turned himself away from the other man as best he could.

"Killian, why are we naked?"

"How should I bloody know!? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting at the bar having drinks at the Rabbit Hole."

"Me too." He looked at the blond's face. "You don't think we...."

"Of course not!" Robin exclaimed. He spotted the pirate's hook hanging off the bathroom door.

"Do you think you can break these with your hook?" The bandit held up their joined wrists.

"Aye." Hook tugged the man across the room and snatched the hook from where it hung. After he attached it to his wrist, he once again pulled their arms, causing Robin to stumble after him. He placed their hands on top of the small table nearby, raised his hook and brought it down on the links between the cuffs. A sheen of magic lit up and rebuffed his efforts. Robin's face scrunched up, as it so often did.

"What was that?" Killian had a sour look on his face.

"Magic." He sneered. "Which means we will need help removing them."

"I'll call Regina. Surely she would have gotten over our spat by now." Robin looked around the room for the phone, and saw that it too was missing. "No phone."

"I think our first order of business should be getting out of here and finding some clothes before the rest of the town wakes." Robin nodded. Both men approached the door. The blond poked his head out, to make sure the coast was clear. As they walked down the empty hall they tried each door, only to find them locked. When they reached the reception area, they each snatched a pillow off of the sofa there. They readied themselves to make a early morning sprint to the pirate's sea side loft.

A few feet outside the door they were caught in a blinding flash of light. When their eyes cleared there was no one to be seen. They both brushed the incident off and quickly, but carefully, raced across the town with nothing, but two small pillows to preserve their dignity.

~~RSQ~~

Emma woke and found a set of arms wrapped around her waist, one hand was under her shirt, long fingers splayed against the soft skin of her stomach. A warm body was pressed against her back.

"This is much better." She said to herself. Even though her face ached and her body hurt, she felt safe and content for the first time in ages.

"I agree." Emma laughed softly, then turned to face the woman behind her, unable to hide a wince as her muscles protested.

"What does this mean, Regina?" Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's forehead. She frowned softly at the dark bruise that covered Emma's left eye.

"It means we can finally stop lying to ourselves. It means we can start being completely honest with each other. And it means that if I want to ask you on a date, I can. Right?" Emma nodded. "So, Miss Swan, what do you say? Would you like to go on a date with the Evil Queen?"

"No." Regina's heart fell. She thought she had read the signs correctly, but Emma's answer planted a seed of doubt in her mind. "I would, however, like to go on a date with Regina Mills." The Mayor's face transformed into a bright smile that was quickly reflected on the face in front of her.

Their moment was broken by the sound of Regina's cell phone ringing on the bedside table. She huffed and picked it up. Robin's name flashed on the caller ID. She pursed her lips and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello, Robin."

"Regina, we need your help." Emma began to roll away from the brunette, still sensitive about the things the bandit had said the night before. Regina stopped the woman's momentum and gently tugged her back to the spot she just vacated. She pressed her finger to her lips and put the phone on speaker, so Emma could listen in.

"Whose we?"

"Hook and I." Regina laughed.

"You really think after what that man did to Emma...." She caressed the tender flesh of the blonde's cheek. "...that I would ever help him with anything?"

"Please be reasonable, Regina. This is serious, it has to do with magic." Brown eyes bored into green.

"This is serious, too, Robin. If you're having a problem with magic, I suggest you go to Rumpelstiltskin. I'm sure his price won't be too high." She hit the end call button and returned the phone to the bedside table.

"Now, I am going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast. I want you to get some more rest. You've been through a lot in the past 24 hours." Emma moved to deny the need for rest, but when she sat up her body made her aware of all the aches the fight caused. She wasn't badly injured, but it had been a long time since she had to defend herself in that manner. The brunette gently pushed her back down in the bed. "No arguments." The covers were pulled up over her and she was tucked in. Soft lips pressed against her forehead once more, before Regina exited the room.

In the kitchen, the Mayor gathered the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. Just as the batter reached a smooth consistency, a light knock came from the front door. She hurried from the kitchen and across the foyer, ready to incinerate the two men, if they had the guts to show up on her door step. The fireball was already formed in her hand as she opened the door, but was quickly extinguished when her eyes landed on Ruby. The wolf looked incredibly pleased with herself, as she handed the Mayor her morning edition of the Daily Mirror. Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman, before turning her attention to the paper.

There on the front page was a large photo of Killian and Robin, hand cuffed together with nothing but a set of small pillows covering them. In large bold words the headline caused her to raise her eyebrows.

**Scandal In Storybrooke:**

**Pirate and Bandit Caught In Early Morning Romp**

Regina covered her mouth with her hand as her laughter bubbled out of her. Ruby joined in. The Mayor pulled the woman inside, and gave her a quick hug.

"Well done, Pup. This is brilliant." She motioned for the woman to follow her into the kitchen. " I assume the cuffs are enchanted?"

"Mhmm." Ruby nodded. "How did you know?"

"Robin called me for help." She shrugged. "I told him to go see Rumpel."

"I'm glad you're not with him anymore." Ruby said after a brief internal debate whether to say anything or not. "He wasn't good for you." Regina pulled a spatula from the draw beside the stove and concentrated on making pancakes.

"I find myself worried about the consequences." She poured the batter into the hot pan. "Pixie dust doesn't lie, so how can it be that Robin felt so wrong?" Regina's voice became softer and softer the more she rambled on. "What if there is just something wrong with me and I'm just not meant to be loved." Ruby's sensitive nose caught the smell of batter just on the edge of burning. She rounded the counter and gently took the spatula from the brunette and flipped the pancakes in the pan. She turned her earnest stare to the suddenly insecure woman next to her.

"Regina, you are more than worthy of love." She turned her focus to the pancakes, not able to meet the woman's gaze as she said the next words. "There is a woman upstairs that would go to the ends of the Earth for you, if given the chance. In fact, why don't you take the paper up and show Emma, while I finish your breakfast." Regina wrapped her arm around the wolf's waist and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Promise you'll stay and share it with us." Ruby smiled at the brunette.

"It would be my pleasure." Regina stroked the woman's side before she retrieved the paper and a bag of peas from the freezer. When Ruby was sure the Mayor had left the room, she sagged against the counter next to her. "And there is one right here that would do just the same." She whispered to the empty room.

She berated herself for her thoughts. It looked like Operation: SwanQueen was about to become a success. She should be happy. She gave a firm nod, she would be happy for them, regardless of how her heart skipped a beat when they were near, or how her palms sweated when they casually touched her. "You can do this, Red. Unrequited love isn't so hard. You'll be fine." Pep talk over, she returned to making chocolate chip pancakes for the Queen and her Swan.

Regina bit her lip as she pressed her back against the wall next to the doorway of the kitchen. She didn't mean to over hear the wolf's private moment, but since she did, she smiled softly. The mayor was sure that Ruby harbored feelings for Emma, based on the reaction the night before, but now that she knew the wolf also had a soft spot for her, it opened a world of possibilities. Those ideas would have to wait, though. Emma needed time to heal emotionally and Regina also wanted to build their relationship together, first. That didn't mean that they couldn't include the wolf as much as possible. Besides, they still had to repay the favor she and Henry did for them. She filed the thoughts away and, with silent footsteps, she went upstairs to tend to the Sheriff.

_~~RSQ~~_

When Regina entered the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was her empty bed. The door to her en-suite was open and the lights were on. She quietly crossed the room and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. There Emma stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her own reflection. She brought her fingers up to prod at the angry bruise. When the blonde winced, Regina stepped forward and moved the woman's long fingers away from her face.

"Here, put this on it." She pressed the cold bag of peas into Emma's hand and guided it to cover the swollen area.

"How did I let it get this far, Gina?" The brunette cupped the woman's jaw and drew her face away from the mirror. Her thumb stroked the cheek not hidden by the improvised ice pack.

"This wasn't your fault, Emma. Sometimes we are blind to things that are right in front of us, until some event opens our eyes." Delicate fingers tucked a few loose curls behind Emma's ear. They both knew the Mayor was talking about more than Hook and Robin. The brunette's lips spread in an amused smirk. "You'll be happy to know that Ruby defended your honor." Emma's eye went wide and her body tensed.

"He didn't hurt her did he? Is she okay?" Regina laced their fingers together and pulled the blonde back into the bedroom. She held the newspaper up for Emma to see. The Sheriff's mouth hung open.

"Ruby did that?" She asked with a barely repressed laugh.

"Yes. Seems the wolf has a mischievous streak in her. Oh, and the cuffs are enchanted. They won't come off without magical intervention."

"Remind me to thank her for her help." Green eyes scanned the image of Killian and Robin, handcuffed together, practically naked.

"She's downstairs making breakfast. She brought the paper over this morning. I assume to brag about her accomplishment and check up on you, of course." Emma suddenly remembered Ruby being there the night before. She looked down at the jeans and sweater she still wore.

"Could you...?" She waved her hand over the front of her body. Regina waved her hand, Emma was surrounded in the woman's purple magic. When it cleared she was in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and a tight white tank top. "Really?"

"Henry is camping with Nick this weekend, so we are having a nice relaxing day here. We will watch movies, read, watch television, whatever you want." The Mayor stepped into Emma's personal space. "I know you're hurting, don't try to deny it." She bit her lip before she continued. "I remember what it was like the day after."

"Regina." Emma breathed. Regina held her hand up.

"No, we're not talking about that today. I want you to relax a little before you go see your parents, then I will heal you. Okay?" Emma nodded slowly. Regina kissed her cheek. "Good girl." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Goosebumps spread across the pale flesh of Emma shoulders and chest. "Now, go say good morning to Ruby. I'll be down in a little bit."

_~~RSQ~~_

Not long after they finished their breakfast and washed the dishes, the three of them were settled on the couch in the living room. Emma's head was in Regina's lap, her face relaxed in sleep. Ruby's focus was suppose to be on the television, but she was soaking in the opportunity to spend a quiet day with the two women next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the repetitive motion of Regina's fingers as they absentmindedly glided through long blonde hair.

"Why haven't you healed her?" Ruby asked softly. Brown eyes caught her curious greens.

"Snow has come a long way, but you and I both know that she won't accept that Emma and Hook are over, unless she sees the proof of what he did, herself." Ruby bit her lip. "I promised I would heal her after she talk to them." Regina's attention was drawn to Emma after a small whimper escaped her lips. The Sheriff began to move in her sleep, her breath increased and her face contorted.

"Shh...it's just a dream, darling." Regina stroked her face, her hair, across her shoulders. Slowly the tension seeped out of the blonde's body, she rolled until her face was pressed into the brunette's stomach and settled into sleep once more. Soft brown eyes caught a mix of emotions on Ruby's face when she pulled her gaze away from Emma.

"What?" Ruby smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." Regina narrowed her eyes at the wolf. The pair went back to their previous activities, until Regina notice Ruby's eyes becoming heavy.

"You can sleep if you want, Pup. I know you had a late night, setting Hook and Robin up on their dream date and all." The wolf huffed a laughed.

"I'm fine, Regina. Besides I have to get to the diner in a little bit anyways."

"When does your shift start?"

"3 O'clock."

"That's a few hours away. I will wake you long before you need to get ready for work." Regina waved her hand and Ruby soon found herself dressed in a similar fashion as Emma. The Mayor found the wolf's physique very appealing. Regina pointed at the pillow that appeared at the same time the other woman's new pajamas did. "Sleep, Miss Lucas." A shiver ran up the wolf's spine, as she complied with the Queen's request. It wasn't long after she made herself comfortable that she joined Emma in sleep. Regina returned to her book and kept watch over the two precious women.

_~~RSQ~~_

Emma pushed her shoulders back and readied herself for the conversation she was about to have. The cold compresses helped a great deal in reducing the swelling, but a portion of the injured area was such a deep purple it looked almost black. She wanted to get the talk with her parents over so she could return to Regina's and have her erase the evidence of a night she would much rather forget.

She knocked on the door. The sound of hurried footsteps approached and the door squeaked on it's hinges as her Mother pulled it open.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed when she saw the shiner Emma was sporting.

"Hi, Mom." She was guided into the loft, where small soft hands examined the injury.

"What happened?" Emma swallowed, almost scared to tell her Mother, the beacon of true love couples every where, what happened.

"Hook happened." Her chin was grasped in a firm, but gentle grip and her head was tilted to meet the furious gaze of Snow White.

"He hit you?" Emma nodded as much as she could.

"I broke up with him. I was able to defend myself and get away, though. Other than some aches and pains, this was the worst of the injuries." She rushed out.

"Charming!!"

"Yeah?" His voice carried from upstairs, before his heavy steps brought him down the stairs. "Hi, Sweetpea..." His voice trailed off when he saw the bruise marring his daughter's face. "What happened?"

"Hook struck our daughter." David's face went cold.

"He what?"

"I broke up with him, and he didn't like it." David cupped the back of her head and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey." He pulled back and really took a long hard look at the damage. "You nailed him good, right?" Emma couldn't help, but smirk.

"Right in the jaw. He fell like a sack of potatoes."

"That's my girl." David kissed her forehead before nudging her toward Snow then retreating to their bedroom. Snow lead her to the couch, where they both sat. The rustling and shuffling of objects from David's direction grew, until the man ran upstairs, grumbling under his breath. The pixie haired woman rolled her eyes at her husband.

"What are you looking for, David?" She shouted upstairs.

"My sword!" She shook her head and turned her attention back to their daughter.

"Where did you go after this happened?" Snow wrapped Emma's hand in hers.

"Regina's. Robin was there and he said some not so nice things. Regina broke up with him."

"Sounds like you two have had a busy night."

"Yeah, then Ruby showed up and her personal form of revenge is currently on the front page of the newspaper." Snow's brows furrowed as she got up and retrieved the unread paper from the kitchen counter. Her eyes went wide at the picture and its accompanying headline.

"Oh, my." She let out a small chuckle. "Ruby always did have an interesting sense of justice."

"Found it!" Her father's triumphant voice echoed. His rapid footsteps raced down the stairs. Snow held out the paper for him to see.

"So not only did he hurt my baby, but he was also cheating on her with forest boy?"

Snow pursed her lips, no longer surprised when her husband jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No, dear, this was Ruby's idea of justice. Go put your sword back." His shoulder sagged in disappointment. Emma's heart was full of emotions as she watched her Father, ready to defend her at almost a moments notice. After he found his sword, of course.

"The cuffs were enchanted, if it makes you feel better, Dad. They have to go see Gold or Blue for help." He gave a tiny shrug.

"Sort of." He said glumly. Emma smiled softly and came to stand in front of him.

"I'll tell you what, when I go back to my house, you can come with me. Sword and all. I'm sure Hook will show up not long after, you can intimidate him to your hearts desire. Although you might have company from one former Evil Queen and Storybrooke's resident Werewolf." David's face lit up with a huge grin.

"The more the merrier. I just want to protect you, Emma. I know we kind of missed the boat, when it comes to you needing protection, but you will always be our little girl."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well if he's bringing his sword, I get to bring my bow, right?" Emma laughed and drew her Mom and Dad into a group hug.

"I think that would be perfectly fine, besides, Henry has been looking forward to some archery lessons. For now, though, how about we go grab a bite to eat at Granny's?"

"That sounds wonderful, Honey."

_~~RSQ~~_

She was in the middle of changing the sheets of the guest room, when her work was disturbed by another knock on the door. Regina couldn't remember a time when her house was so popular. Reluctantly she went downstairs to find out who her visitor was this time. When she opened the door, she couldn't hide her confusion.

"Tinkerbell?"


	9. True Loves Revealed

When the trio came into the restaurant, Ruby couldn't help herself, she crossed the room and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling, Em?" The Sheriff laughed softly.

"You just saw me an hour ago, Ruby." Emma patted the wolf's back. Snow tilted her head when she saw the look on her best friend's face. She remember that look from long ago, but surely Ruby didn't feel that way toward her daughter.

"Just humor me! Please." Emma gently pulled away from the woman's hold and met her concerned green eyes.

"I'm a little sore, but it's nothing that Regina can't handle later." Ruby cleared her throat when she remembered they were standing in the middle of the busy diner.

"Good." She put a large smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

_~~RSQ~~_

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Regina stared at her unexpected guest.

"Hi, Regina. I was wondering if we could talk." Tink squirmed under the Mayor's intense gaze until, finally, the imposing woman stepped back and allowed her to enter her home.

"Come in." Regina shut the door behind them and led the small blonde to her study. "If you're here to give me the whole speech about Robin being my soulmate and pixie dust doesn't lie, save it. I would be more than happy to never see that man again." Tinkerbell sat on one of the couches and folded her hands in her lap.

"You broke up with him?"

"Yes and I refuse to take him back for any reason. So you can leave if that is what you're about to say."

"No, that actually makes what I'm about to say a little bit easier, but I hope you won't hate me again." Regina slowly lowered herself into the chair across from the fairy.

"You've lost me." The blonde took a deep breath.

"When I tried to help you all those years ago, I was unaware that someone had tampered with the dust I used." Regina pressed her lips together, her posture rigid. When she didn't say anything, Tink continued. "It was suppose to lead us to your true love, instead it was enchanted to lead you to the person that would make you the most miserable."

"Robin isn't my soulmate."

"No." Anger flared across the Mayor's face.

"You knew this and yet you stood by and allowed me to be with him. How could you?" She spat at the fairy. She knew the woman resented her for the fact that she lost her wings, but to let her be with someone that would make her miserable, it was just cruel.

"I didn't know, Regina, I swear. I only became aware of the betrayal a week ago." Regina crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Tink pulled her heavy satchel onto her lap.

"Because I needed to do some research before I came to you with an amazing discovery." She began pulling a small stack of old book from her bag and laying them on the coffee table between them. "I performed the spell again, which led me to the realization that the dust was tampered with."

"Who tampered with it?"

"Blue." Tink informed the woman, her face soured at the name. "She will be dealt with, Regina. I have already begun to gather my sisters to form a tribunal. Many of us have suffered the same fate under her guidance, we will be voting on an appropriate punishment for her deeds. As someone who was wronged by her, you are more than welcome to sit in. You will not get a vote, but I feel it's only appropriate you get to witness the proceedings." Regina's face began to relax and she dipped her head to the fairy.

"Thank you." A small smile flashed on Tink's lips. "Now what was this amazing discovery?"

"First, I know you will want to read these after you see what I'm about to show you. Do you have somewhere safe you can keep them?" Regina rose from her chair and waved her hand at the bookcase to their left, it swung out to reveal an enchanted bookcase hidden behind it. She retrieved the books and added them to the shelves there, then shut the case once more. Tinkerbell pulled her pouch of pixie dust from her bag and began to head out of the house with the brunette following behind. When they were on the sidewalk in front of the house, Tink looked at the woman expectantly. "I need a piece of your hair to make this work, your Majesty."

"How did you get it the first time?" Regina asked as she plucked one of her hairs and held it out to the fairy.

"I had help."Realization dawned on the brunette. That was what Henry was doing that day in her room. She didn't voice her suspicions, instead she simply watched Tink cast the spell. The golden particles lifted into the air and began to lead them into town. Regina stuffed her hands into her pocket, not wanting to get her hopes up that this amazing discovery would be anything other than ordinary. They followed the dust down Main Street and to Granny's. Regina furrowed her brow.

"Go on, have a look." Regina stepped up to the window and peered inside. Her mouth hung open when she saw the dust settle. Emma began to glow a radiant golden color, which made Regina's heart swell. She was in absolute disbelief when Ruby came out of the kitchen and was also bathed in the same golden hue. The Mayor blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. When she was sure what she was seeing was actually happening, she spun around to the fairy, who was wearing a huge grin. Regina grabbed the fabric of the woman's shirt and drug her around the corner and into a nearby alley.

"That can't be real. It's not possible. I've never heard of anyone having two true loves at the same time. Least of all someone like me." Tink grasped the woman's shoulder.

"It's true, Regina. Those women are your true loves. I had Belle helping me research all week. There aren't many cases of this happening, but it has happened. It's very special and a truly once in a life time event."

"What made you decide to cast the spell again?" Tink shrugged.

"Ruby." Regina's face transformed in front of the fairy, to a look of adoration, before the woman caught herself and resumed a more neutral expression.

"Did you tell her what you found?"

"Only that she was right about the pixie dust being wrong. I did not divulge who it led me to."

"Good. I would appreciate it if you would keep this information to yourself."

"Of course. I will be in touch about the tribunal as well." Tink grasped Regina's hands in hers. "For what it's worth, I'm really happy for you Regina."

"Thank you, Tinkerbell." The Mayor watched as the fairy walked away, then turned her focus to the diner, where her two true loves were. Her teeth worried her lip as she tried to decide what course of action to take. She didn't want to lie to either of the women, but having already been screwed over by fate multiple times, she knew she had to handle the situation in front of her delicately. The women inside didn't need the weight of a pixie dust prediction hanging over their heads, she wanted them to make the decision to love her with their own free will before she would reveal to them what Tink had showed her. Decision made, she strode across the street and to the diner to join them inside.

_~~RSQ~~_

"I'll be right back." Emma slid from the table where her parents sat and crossed the diner to where Ruby stood behind the counter, stacking freshly washed dishes.

"Hey, got a minute?"

"For you, always." Emma smiled softly at the answer. Ruby's cheeks flushed pink. "I mean, yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to come help me clear my house of all things pirate related?" The wolf's face lit up.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss that for the world. Just say the word and I'll be there." Their attention was drawn to the door after the sound of the bell rang out. When Regina stepped into the room, two sets of green eyes were captured by the radiant smile on the woman's face. Neither could tear their gaze away as she walked in their direction and didn't hesitate to pull Emma into a tight hug. Long arms immediately returned the embrace.

Snow glanced away from David for a moment, just in time to see Regina wrap herself around Emma. The former bandit furrowed her brows. The body language between the two was unmistakable, her daughter and the Queen, who would have thought. She promised herself that she would not say anything to either of them before they were ready to share. Her eye widened when she saw what happened next.

Ruby's smile was bittersweet as she began to turn away from the pair. A firm grip on her bicep spun her around and she found herself engulfed in a warm hug of her own.

"Regina, is everything okay?" Emma asked as she stroked the woman's back while she hugged Ruby. The dark haired woman pulled back and smiled at them both.

"Everything is perfect." She sighed. The women were slightly confused by the Mayor's sudden happy demeanor, but also found it undeniably attractive. "Pup, do you want to come over to the mansion after your shift? I'm making dinner."

Ruby wanted to accept the invitation the instant it was offered, but she didn't want to make the situation any harder on herself, so she figured the best course of action was to step back and let the two have some alone time.

"That's okay, Regina, I've got some things to catch up on at the diner here. You two enjoy your evening." The Mayor's shoulders sagged.

"Okay, but if you change your mind the offer still stands." Ruby nodded.

Snow's ever vigilant eyes studied her best friend as the two women walked away from her. The longing in the wolf's eyes was noticeable even from where she sat. She didn't know exactly what to make of the scene she had just witnessed, but she hoped no one would get hurt in the end.

"I'm going to head over to the mansion and hang out for a bit." Emma's voice brought her back to the world around her.

"Okay, honey, have a good evening."

"Thanks, I will let you know when I head back to my house, Dad." David gave her a thumbs up. Regina narrowed her eyes at Snow's badly hidden, knowing grin, but chose not to confront her about it.

"Ready to go?" Emma asked. Her gaze pulled away from hazel eyes and into bright greens.

"Yes, absolutely." She took Emma's hand a poofed them to the mansion.

_~~RSQ~~_

When they arrived in the foyer, Regina passed her hand over Emma's face. The bruises disappeared under a haze of magic, pale skin unblemished once more.

"Am I pretty again?" Emma smirked at Regina who was still cupping her face after the magic had dissipated.

"You always look beautiful, Emma. It's a bit annoying really." Regina patted her cheek before stepping away.

"Oh, please. This coming from the woman who looks like she is about to walk the runway first thing in the morning." Regina put her hands on her hips.

"Are we seriously arguing about who is prettier?" Emma opened her mouth, snapped it shut then shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems par for the course when it comes to us." She winked. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

"Infuriatingly beautiful, you said so yourself!"

"I take it back."

"No take backs."

"No one made that rule!" Regina quickly spun on her 4 inch heels and marched into the kitchen. "I can't believe I'm discussing take backs with a grow woman." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the pots and pans she would need to make dinner that night.

Two long, well defined arms wrapped around her narrow waist from behind. Soft lips trailed down the side of her neck.

"This is okay, right?" Emma whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Mhmm...." Regina tilted her neck to allow the soft lips to continue their journey.

"Good" The blonde focused her attention on lavishing the smooth skin with heated open mouthed kisses. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Hmm...what?" The unfocused tone of the Mayor's voice, brought a smile to pink lips.

"Dinner, Gina." Regina shook her head, in an attempt to clear some of the arousal.

"Chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Mmmm....sounds delicious." A tongue glided up the other side of her neck causing her breath to shutter. "But, not as delicious as you, my Queen." A shiver raced up Regina's spine, her nails gently raking up the arms around her waist.

"You better stop this, Miss Swan, not that I'm not enjoying your amorous advances, but I'm a bit more refined. I plan to take you out on a proper date, before I bed you, my dear."

"Oh, talk dirty to me, your Majesty." Emma rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. A smokey laugh filled the kitchen, as a soft hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Dear Swan, if I talked dirty to you right now, you would end up as a puddle on my kitchen floor." She turned around in the confines of the blonde's arms. Her hands pressed against the flat of the Sheriff's chest. "Instead, why don't you go call our son and see when he will be home?" Emma smiled and pecked her cheek, before leaving the kitchen to make the call.

It wasn't long before Emma came back into the room, a barely contained laugh on her lips. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Henry gave me an unexpected update on Hook and Robin."

"Henry and Nick are camping, how did they know about those two?" Emma leaned across the counter.

"Well it seems the duo was heading to Robin's camp, which brought them close to where our son was camped. He told me they were shirtless and handcuffed together. They were arguing and not paying any attention where they were going and the next thing Henry saw was Hook lose his footing and send them both into a large patch of poison Ivy." Regina covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes betraying her glee.

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry arrived home, just as the food was ready to serve. The change between his Mom's was apparent as soon as he walked through the door. His Mom's face was soft and her smile brighter than it had been in a very long time. Emma's gaze followed his Mom around the room, her own stare filled with affection. What stood out the most, however, was the little touches that passed between them as they moved around the kitchen and dining room. Henry struggled to remove his wide grin as he sat down at the table.

"Did you have a good time camping, dear?" Regina asked as they all settled in.

"Yeah, it was a blast. Although, is someone going to explain to me why Hook and Robin were half naked and handcuffed together?" Emma took a deep breath, in preparation of telling their son about the events of the past couple of days. Regina grasped her hand underneath the table, giving her a small squeeze for support.

After she finished, Henry was silent for a long moment. His brown eyes looked between his Moms.

"Does this mean you two are together now?" Emma looked to Regina to answer.

"It means we are going to see where this goes." Henry's smile was back full force.

"It worked." The words slipped out before he realized what he said.

"What worked, Kid?"

"Nothing, I've got some homework to finish upstairs. I'm really happy you two are giving this a chance." He kissed them both before racing up the stairs. After Emma was sure he was out of ear shot, she turned to the brunette.

"Seriously, when are we going to tell them we know about their mission?" Regina patted the hand under hers.

"All in good time, Darling, all in good time."

_~~RSQ~~_

Upstairs, Henry grabbed his phone and flopped on his bed.

 **LittlePup:** It worked!! It worked!! My Moms are dating!!

 **RedRidingHood:** I know, Little Pup. I'm really happy for them and you.

Ruby laid her phone on the nightstand beside her bed. She curled up on her side and pulled her covers around herself. Now would come the most difficult part of their operation, learning to keep her distance from the two women that unknowingly held her heart. She lied before, unrequited love sucked.


	10. Game Night!

 The next few days passed slowly for Ruby. Henry visited her every morning at the diner, happier than she had ever seen him. She trudged through her days, not really interested in interacting with those around her, then every night she would drag herself home and bury herself under the covers to wallow in the loneliness that surrounded her.

Emma finally called her about halfway through the week and invited her over for a pirate purge party. Since she already agreed to help, she made her way to Emma's house. As she walked up the front walk, she fixed her face into a pleasant smile.

Regina answered the door when she knocked. The beautiful smile the brunette greeted her with faltered when she saw the dark circles under Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby, is everything okay?" Graceful fingers cupped Ruby's cheek. The wolf sighed, everything felt right again. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Pup?" Green eyes flashed open, horrified that she had caved so quickly to the other woman's closeness. She stepped back, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I'm fine, Regina. Just having a little trouble sleeping lately. Nothing to worry about." Regina wasn't convinced, she had not failed to notice that ever since she and Emma had gotten together, the wolf was pulling away from them. Her plans would have to be changed. There was no way she could stand by for long and let the wolf believe she wasn't wanted.

"Okay...we're here if you need anything." Ruby nodded. "Emma is upstairs ridding her closet of all traces of Killian. Let's go help her."

When they reached the bedroom, Emma sat on the edge of the bed with her red leather jacket in her hands. The fabric was tattered and torn. Regina sat down next to her.

"I found it in the back of the closet." She sniffled. "He knew what it meant to me." Regina waved her hand, the jacket was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, the fabric was like new once more.

"Thank you, Gina." The brunette patted the Sheriff's knee before she rose, and entered the closet.

Ruby came to sit by the blonde as she held the now mended jacket. Emma flicked her gaze to the brunette and back to the jacket, but quickly returned her eyes to the face next to her. Dark circles colored the skin under green eyes, and the wolf's face was just in the beginning stages of gauntness.

"Ruby!?" The red leather jacket that was so important just moments ago, landed on the ground unnoticed. Long, lean fingers cupped Ruby's face and guided it in the direction of concerned green eyes. Two thumbs stroked thinning cheeks. "What's going on?" The wolf's eyes fluttered closed once more, unable to fight with herself anymore that day.

"Like I told Regina, it's nothing, Ems. I just haven't been sleeping well and my stomach has been a bit queasy." Emma's lie detector gave a small ping. She guided a lock of vibrant red hair behind the wolf's ear.

"I know you're not being completely honest with me, but that's okay. I hope you know you can come to me, or Regina, with anything Ruby." The brunette bit her cheek to distract herself from the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. She nodded in reply. Emma gave her a soft smile before retrieving the jacket from the floor and laying it on the bed. "How about we get his crap out of my bathroom?" Ruby's lips spread in a relieved smile and followed Emma into the bathroom.

Half the counter was littered with various men's products. Emma sat a small box next to the clutter and began to drop shaving cream, after shave, cologne , razors and shampoo into it. Ruby grabbed a bottle of men's Adidas body spray she found in the back of the cupboard by the sink and was about to add it to the box before Emma stopped her. Pale cheeks flushed pink.

"Uh, that's not Killian's."

"Oh?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's mine. It's pretty old, so I probably need to replace it, but I used to love the scent and it made me feel good when I wore it. Silly, I know. You can just toss it in the garbage can there." Ruby quirked her lips as she popped the lid off and sprayed a bit of it into the air around them. she waited for it to settle before she inhaled the scent. Her wolf hummed in appreciation to the delectable aroma. She could only imagine what it would smell like on the blonde.

"It smells really good, Em. I can see why you like it so much." Instead of throwing the bottle away she returned it to its hiding spot and then continued the search for pirate belongings.

_~~RSQ~~_

Meanwhile in the closet, Regina stood in front of a whole section of black jeans, leather pants, and black shirts.

"You've got to be kidding me." With a flick of her wrist all of the clothes were tucked inside of a large garbage bag and transported downstairs next to the door.

She perused the blonde's wardrobe, surprised to find a few dresses in the mix, not completely sure why they were there, considering the blonde hated dresses. She pulled their hangers off the rail and walked to the doorway of the walk in closet only to find the room empty and muffled voices coming from the bathroom. The dresses were returned to where she found them and then she moved on to the multiple leather jackets that hung just inside the door. None of these held as much meaning as the red one did, but it was still an impressive collection. On the opposite side of the space hung Emma's Sheriff's uniform, yet another thing that never got worn in the blonde's wardrobe, even though it was something Regina very much wanted to see the woman in. As she was turning around to leave her eyes landed on a wooden chest, practically hidden in the back of the closet.

She knew she shouldn't snoop, but her curiosity got the better of her. She could hear the muffled voices of Emma and Ruby from the other room as she slowly lifted the lid. A salacious grin spread across her face when she saw what was inside.

_~~RSQ~~_

Emma and Ruby returned the bedroom to find Regina still missing.

"Why don't you go downstairs while I find out what is taking her Majesty so long?"

"Sounds good." Ruby exited the room and Emma crept slowly to the entrance of the closet. When she noticed what had captured the Queen's attention, her smirk turned positively delighted.

_~~RSQ~~_

The first thing Regina noticed was a pair of thick leather cuffs that laid on top. She picked them up, her fingers stroked the soft fur lining as her gaze took in the rest of the items. A harness was buried under a few different sized toys. If she wasn't mistaken there were a couple plugs in the corner. Her favorite item by far was the riding crop tucked against the back of the chest. She was so distracted by her discovery that she never noticed the woman approaching her from behind.

"Naughty girl." Warm breath skimmed across her ear. Her flesh raised at the sensual tone. "You're lucky we haven't had this discussion yet, or I would have you over my knee for snooping." Regina swallowed hard, not quite ready to admit the effect those words had on her.

"What discussion is that?" She said after she managed to get moisture back into her mouth and her brain could form a reply. Emma slipped the cuff from her hand and dropped it back into the chest.

"Our discussion about limits and rules in our sexual relationship." The blonde kissed Regina's cheek. "I'm excited to play with you Gina, but we need to talk about all of that first and I'm okay waiting." The brunette flicked her wrist and closed the chest, before she turned around to face Emma.

"I'm excited too, Emma." She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and tucked her head under her chin. Never had she had someone care so much about her feelings, or her limitations. Already she could tell her relationship with Emma would be completely different than any she had ever had. Emma sighed as she held the brunette.

"We better get out of here before Ruby comes looking." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Emma pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Regina winked before she strutted out of the room.

When they found the wolf, she was in the kitchen with the cupboards open.

"Em, do you really want this much mackerel?" She pointed to the cupboard that was loaded with cans of the stuff.

"God, no. Just pack it up." Ruby pulled a small box over to the cupboard and began loading it. Emma walked over to the liquor cabinet and took the three full bottles of rum from inside. She never wanted to smell, taste or touch it ever again.

After the women cleansed the house of any trace of Killian Jones, they moved to the living room.

"Rubes will you help me move this couch?"

"Sure, but what for?" Emma moved to stand at the other end of the couch.

"Oh, didn't I tell you two?" Two heads shook. "We are having a game night tonight. I've invited my parents and Henry will be here after he gets out of school." She began to lift her end of the couch, after a moment of huffing and puffing alone, she realized Ruby and Regina stood there staring at her. "What?"

"Game night with your parents?" Regina asked.

"Come on it will be fun. Tell her Ruby." Ruby's smile seemed more like a grimace to Regina.

"Yeah, Regina, it will be fun." Her voice was barely convincing. How was she suppose to spend the whole night around the pair and in front of her best friend? Someone was bound to notice. She covered her discomfort by grabbing the end of the couch and helping Emma move it to face the fireplace.

"Perfect!" Emma clapped her hands. She noticed Regina still didn't look sold on the idea. "I promise you can be on my team." Regina crossed her arms. "You get to beat Snow White." The blonde said in a sing-song voice. The brunette thought it over.

"Well maybe the night won't be a total disaster."

"I knew you'd agree." She kissed the woman on the cheek as she passed her on the way to the kitchen. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Veggie Lovers." Emma scrunched her nose, but didn't comment.

"How about you, Rubes?"

"Meat Lovers."

"Ah, a woman after my own heart." Emma tossed out before she left the room. Ruby began to choke. Regina quickly clapped her on the back.

"Are you okay, dear?" The wolf coughed a few more times before she could answer.

"Yeah, just swallowed wrong." She wheezed out.

_~~RSQ~~_

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door. Snow and David stood at the threshold. Emma greeted them both with a hug, true to their word they were each armed with their weapons of choice.

"You can just leave them over there. Wouldn't want anyone getting injured on accident." They leaned their gear against the wall, just inside the living room. "Pizza is on the kitchen counter and drinks are in the fridge. Grab a plate and join us in the living room." Her parents smiled and headed off to fix themselves a plate.

When they entered the living room Henry patted the couch next to him.

"You're on my team, Grandma and Gramps." They sat their food on the coffee table in front of them and joined their grandson on the couch.

"The winning team right, Hen?" David fist bumped with his grandson.

"You got that right." Snow was more interested in the way Emma's fingers traced over Regina's fabric covered thigh and the way Ruby looked like she wanted to climb into one or both of the women's laps but was trying desperately to hide it. She wasn't sure whether she could read the woman so well because she had known her so long or because it was that obvious. Either way she hoped the three would figure it out together.

"Okay, everyone, the first monthly game night is about to begin. I assume you all know what the game Charades is?" Everyone nodded. "We are going to play Enchanted Forest Meets Land Without Magic Charades. Those of you who have the distinctions of coming from the Enchanted Forest will each think of five things we can act out for each other to guess. Henry and I will come up with ten things from this Realm." She passed out small note pads as she spoke and placed a large bowl in the middle of the coffee table. "When you are done toss your suggestions into the bowl. Go!" They all began to write or think of ideas. Henry and Emma giggled together, sure that their clues would stump the Forest people. Regina rolled her eyes, not much of a fan of the game, but willing to participate for Emma's sake. This was the first night where the woman seemed like the person she was before Hook, she wasn't about to ruin that.

When they were all finished they flipped a coin to see which team would go first, Regina grumbled when Snow won the toss. David was elected to go first, he swirled his hand in the bowl and plucked a piece of paper out of it, then looked confused at his selection. Emma rolled her eyes and went to see what his clue was, she laughed when she read the word, then pulled him into the hall where the rest of the group couldn't see him. When they re-entered the room his face was red, but he was a good sport and went back to his place in front of his team. Emma lowered herself beside Regina once more.

"You're going to love this." She whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." David mumbled before he turned sideways, placed his hands on his thighs and began to bounce his ass up and down with each jerk of his hips. Regina tilted her head.

"He's surprisingly good at that." Emma laughed. She looked over at their son, who, she could tell knew the answer, but was enjoying letting his Grandfather flounder. Snow on the other hand was enthusiastically yelling out any ideas that came to mind.

"Having a seizure! Hip thrusts! Ants in the Pants! Having Sex!"

"Grandma!!" The pixie haired woman shrugged.

"Dancing?!" David waved his hand to indicate she should elaborate on that idea.

"Gyrating?" He shook his head as he continued his movements. "Henry why aren't you helping?" Snow asked. Emma laughed.

"Because he is enjoying his Grandpa's misery." David's mouth hung open.

"How could you?" He accused with mock horror. Henry burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, twerking!"

"Yes!! Finally! That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in front of my daughter and grandson." He rushed back to his seat beside Snow. Ruby volunteered to go next. She puffed her self out to look bigger and stomped around the room, pretending to swing a club.

"Giant!" She indicated that Emma was close. Then she stopped and pretended to be shot in the eye.

"Ogre!" Ruby pointed to Regina and gave her a high five as she returned to her seat. Snow stood in front of David and Henry as she thought for a moment. She wiggled her fingers above her head, both of her team mates looked at her with confusion.

Regina leaned over to Emma.

"Medusa" She whispered into her ear.

"You got that, from that?" Regina smiled smugly. Meanwhile Snow was pretending to be a statue after seeing something.

"Statue!"

"Frozen!"

"Elsa!"

"Petrified!"

"Petrificus Totalis!" Everyone looked at Henry. "What? Harry Potter is relevant." Snow shook her head when the timer buzzed.

"What was it?" David asked.

"Medusa."

"Oh! Well now it makes sense." She rolled her eyes. Next up was Emma. She held her hands, palm up and flat in front of her, pretending it read.

"Reading! Books! Story!" Ruby called out, Regina just watched as Emma acted out sliding the book onto a shelf then moved her arms in a grand gesture around her.

"Library!" She called out.

"Yes! How are you so good at this?" Emma asked as she returned to her seat. Regina shrugged.

"I'm good at a lot of things you don't know about." They turned their attention to their son who was thinking about how to act out his clue. His eyes lit up when he figured it out. He bent down and pet the air as if a dog was sitting there.

"Dog!" Snow yelled out. Henry nodded and held his finger up then indicated his head and held three fingers up. Regina leaned over to Emma.

"Cerberus"

"Okay now you are just showing off." Regina gave a soft smokey laugh.

"Cerberus!" David shouted just a moment later. Finally it was Regina's turn. She positioned herself in front of the two women and dipped her hand into the bowl. She couldn't stop the smirk that raced across her lips. Stepping into the open space in front of the couch. She waved her hand and a cloud of purple smoke formed.

"Magic!"

"Smoke!"

"Purple!"

"Wit...." The word died on Emma's lips when she saw what Regina had done. Gone were the slacks and sweater she was wearing moments ago, in its place was a red velvet long coat buttoned across the waist revealing a puff of white at the chest. Underneath were a pair of skin tight leather pants that disappeared into knee high black books. Her wide brimmed hat held a bright white feather and hid part of her face in shadow.

"Holy...."

"...Shit."

"Language, Miss Swan, Miss Lucas." If Emma wasn't just mere feet away from her parents and son she would have came on the spot. The woman in front of her was sex on heels. She would have to remember to ask Regina to pull some of her outfits out for them to explore when their relationship progressed further.

"Evil Queen, I presume."

"You presume correctly, my dear." Regina sauntered over and settled between the two awestruck women. Her hands resting on each of their thighs. The wolf thought her mind was about to short circuit from the heat seeping through her jeans.

"New rule for next time...no magic allowed." Snow quipped from the other side of the couch. "I think you've turned their brains to mush, Regina." Ruby's face went red and she quickly stood from the couch.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Regina and Emma made to follow her, until Snow raised her hand and went instead. Henry filed the reactions away in his ever growing pile of evidence for the case of Ruby having feelings for his Moms. Emma cleared her throat.

"Why don't we get the Wii out and play some bowling?"

"Yeah, sounds great, Ma." Emma and Regina began to gather their used plates and cups to carry to the kitchen.

"Dad, do you think you could slide the coffee table over to the side, so no one accidentally falls?"

"Sure, honey."

_~~RSQ~~_

Snow softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ruby, can I come in?" The lock on the door clicked open, which she took as a sign to enter. Distraught green eyes met her hazel gaze.

"Have you told them yet?" Ruby opened and closed her mouth.

"Told who what?"

"Come on Red. I'm not as big an idiot as Regina would have everyone think. I see the way you look at them." Ruby sighed, of course Snow would be the one to notice.

"I can't tell them, Snow. They belong together, it wouldn't be fair of me to try and force my way into their relationship." The pixie haired woman patted her friend shoulder.

"I promised myself I would stay out of this, because technically Regina and Emma having exactly told anyone they are together, but I am going to say one thing, then we are going to go back out there and have a fun night with our friends and family, okay?" Ruby nodded.

"Okay." Hazel bored into green.

"I have never seen Regina hug anyone in public like she did both you and Emma the other day. That alone should say enough about how she thinks of you and my daughter has always had a soft spot for you, Ruby, even before the curse broke." The wolf wanted to believe her friend, but there was just too much stacked against her to hope what the woman said was true.

"Maybe." Snow pressed her lips together and realized she couldn't push the issue with her friend, so she opened the door and together they returned to the living room where Henry was busy hooking up the game system to the television.

_~~RSQ~~_

"You need to change out of this before we go back in there." Emma said as she loaded the dishwasher. Regina pressed in close to her back.

"Hmm and here I thought you liked my outfit." The blonde stood up and turned around, her eyes filled with desire.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I find your outfit mouth watering, but if you keep it on for another instant, I won't been able to keep my hands off of you. I'm pretty sure that you don't want my parent's or our son to witness that, do you?" Regina bit her lip, then shook her head. She waved her hand and was dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier. It was unusual for her to give in to other's requests, but with Emma it filled her with a kind of pleasure to fulfill the woman's wishes. Emma kissed the side of her neck. "Thank you, Baby." The name sent a jolt into Regina's belly. She was no longer sure if she could wait until they had a proper first date, before she got a taste of the Sheriff. A small pat on her ass, pulled her away from her lustful thoughts. "We should get back in there." Emma laced their fingers together and lead her into the living room.

_~~RSQ~~_

They were a few rounds into a rousing game of Wii Bowling, when David's turn came around. He stood in front of the television poised to get into the lead. In his enthusiasm he forgot to put the strap around his wrist. He pulled back and everyone's eyes blew wide when the controller flew from his hands and straight toward the TV. Reacting on instinct Regina put her hands up and froze the object in mid air, while, Emma flung herself in front of her precious 60" flat screen, not realizing that the Mayor had already saved the day.

"Noooo...." The blonde's voice died out when she noticed there was no crash or impact from the controller. She turned her head to the other people in the room, who were shaking their heads at her. She brushed her pants off and picked a piece of lint off of her shirt. "Oh, umm, thanks Gina." She plucked the controller out of mid air and placed the strap around her Father's wrist. The laughter that filled the room was interrupted by a noise from the front door.

The sound of a key being turned in the lock brought silence to he room. David went for his sword. When the pirate stepped inside, his attention immediately fell to the weapon pointed at his throat. He followed the metal up to the face of a furious David Nolan. With a jerk of his wrist Robin stumbled into house behind him. Unnoticed by Emma, every person in the room had subtly moved until they were between herself and Killian, including their son. Ruby growl rumbled low in her throat and Regina's magic was sparking at her finger tips. The blonde grasped each of their hands and pulled them closer to her, the firm grips she got in return soothed her nerves. Neither the wolf nor the Queen took their eyes off the offending man as he stood at sword point and now in the unwavering aim of Snow's bow.

"What do you want?" David spat.

"Look, mate, we need help. We need to get these blasted cuffs off."

"So you thought you would just break into my daughter's house and make her help you?" Snow questioned.

"I have a key, it's not breaking in." David snatched the key from him and slipped it into his pocket.

"Not anymore, now get out."

"Regina, please." Robin whined from behind the leather clad pirate.

"What did Rumpel say?"

"That's none of your business." Hook said, not wanting to divulge the information.

"He told us if we kissed, he would take them off." Robin blurted out behind the pirate. Hook's head whipped toward the man. "I'm sorry, but I would really like to put a shirt on at some point this week." He pulled the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders closer to him. Regina always did like when Rumpel got a little creative in his deals. She smirked evilly at the two men.

"Well boys, I suggest you both pucker up and get it over with because that is the only way you are getting those cuffs off." The men looked at each other. "I will even vouch for you both with Rumpel, if you would prefer to get it over now."

Robin looked between the woman who he still thought was his soulmate and the man he was trapped with. His decision made, he clenched his eyes shut and puckered his lips. Hook sneered at the man, but quickly leaned forward and pecked the bandits lips. A burst of magic erupted from between the two men and the cuffs fell to the floor. They looked at each other with wide, shock filled eyes. Hook took a large step away from the bandit, not wanting to believe what just happened.

Everyone in the room gaped at the scene that just occurred in front of them. David's sword slowly lowered and Snow pointed her bow at the floor. Henry hid his smirk behind his hand. Regina, however, smiled broadly.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you that the pixie dust was wrong, Robin. We aren't anything to each other. Enjoy your life with your true love." She nudged them back out to the porch with a push of magic and swung the door behind them with a flick of her wrist.

_~~RSQ~~_

Across town, Rumpelstiltskin left a dark giggle escape his lips as he relaxed in his study. Sometimes he loved his gift of foresight.  


	11. First Date Night

Emma stared at her reflection, the black sleeveless blouse hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her well toned arms. Her black slacks sat low on her hips and ended in black heeled boots. Blonde curls were arranged in a haphazard up do that left just a few strands to frame her face.

"Henry! Can you come here please?!" She yelled down the hall. Footsteps, that seemed to get heavier by the week as their son grew, came toward her room. 

"Yeah, Ma?" She turned to face him then spun around. 

"Do I look okay?" He crossed his arms and really examined her outfit, before he gave her a genuine smile. 

"You look great. I'm glad you are getting back to your old self." She returned his smile. 

"Me too, Kid, me too." He made to leave the room. "Wait, I have a mission for you. If you're interested, that is." He leaned his shoulder against the door jamb. 

"I'm listening." 

"I need you to keep an eye on Ruby. I'm worried about her. If you see anything that concerns you, would you let me know?" Henry nodded. 

"I can do that." The sound of a knock floated up the stairs. Emma's stomach felt like butterflies had suddenly taken flight inside. 

"Can you go let your Mother in? I will be right down." He ran down the stairs and opened the door. Regina grinned at their son. 

"Ma said she will be right down." 

"Good, could we talk for a moment? I have a favor to ask." 

"Sure, Mom." They walked into the living room and sat together on the couch. "What's up?" She fidgeted with her clutch. 

"I was wondering if you would keep me informed of anything you find worrisome about Miss Lucas." She bit her lip, not sure if she should really be involving Henry in her love life at this point. When she glanced into his eyes, they were filled with knowing. "I'm concerned about her, Henry." He patted her knee. 

"I'll keep an eye on her, Mom." 

"Thank you, my Little Prince." The clearing of a throat behind them brought Regina's attention to her date. The outfit was breath taking and very much Emma. Her eyes took a keen interest in the exposed muscles of the woman's arms. 

"You look amazing, my dear." She commented as she rose from the couch. 

"Thank you." Emma took in the dress Regina had chose for the evening. The black fabric wrapped around her, accenting her trim waist and womanly curves. Her heels were crimson and drew the eye down her smooth legs. "You look incredible, Regina." 

"Thank you. Shall we?" Henry grabbed his bag, Emma snatched her purse off the kitchen counter and together they all left the house. Their son waved at them as he turned to walk into town to Ruby's apartment and Regina guided Emma to the car with a hand on the small of her back. The brunette opened the car door for her and waited patiently for her to slide inside, ignoring the raised eyebrow her date was giving her. 

After Regina got behind the wheel and put the car into gear Emma broke the silence. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see, my darling." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry knocked on Ruby's door when he arrived at her apartment. He was stunned when she opened it for him. 

"Ruby! Don't take this the wrong way, but you look awful." 

"Tell me how you really feel, Kiddo." She quipped then shuffled back into the apartment. Henry scrutinized her appearance as she walked away. Her clothes hung from her frame, due to the noticeable amount of weight she had lost just in the past week alone. Her hair was limp and the roots were beginning to show on the dyed portions. Her apartment was in disarray. He dropped his bag at the end of the couch and sat down beside her. She looked utterly miserable and he was at a loss for how to help. 

"Want to have a root beer float?" He suggested hopefully. 

"Sure, Hen, whatever you want." She went into the kitchen with him, but he could tell there was no joy in her movements as she prepared the treats. After they were made they went back into the living room and watched TV in silence. He couldn't help sneaking glances at her every so often. Her float say untouched on the end table beside her. He squared his shoulders and prepared to ask the one question he had been dying to know. 

"Ruby, can I ask you a question?" Tired eyes looked his way. 

"Sure." She answered as she curled up on the couch. 

"Promise to answer me truthfully." 

"I always do, Kiddo." Brown eyes gripped her dull greens. 

"Are you in love with my Moms?" Ruby's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to lie, to deny the accusation. She wanted things to go back to normal, when it didn't feel like the world was falling apart around her. In the end though, she knew she had no choice but to admit the truth to the boy next to her. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to stare at him. 

"Yes, I am, Henry." Her voice was strangled by the ball of emotions in her throat. He tilted his head, not surprised in the least. 

"Then why are you so depressed?" She sniffled, not quite believing that she was having this conversation with Henry. 

"It's an impossible situation, Little Pup. They belong together. And there is nothing worse than a heart broken wolf. My kind, fall fast and love hard. It's not so easy for us to get over heartache." He scrunched his face. 

"Why are you heart broken at all? Why not just tell them how you feel?" Henry thought the easiest course of action would be best in this situation. She leaned over to him and ruffled his hair a bit. 

"You'll understand when you fall in love for the first time." The wolf rose from her end of the couch. "How about you pick a movie for us and I'll go make some popcorn?" He knew there was no sense in pushing the topic further, but it didn't mean he wasn't still worried about Ruby. 

"Okay."

_~~RSQ~~_

Regina pulled Emma's chair out when they reached their table at a romantic sea side restaurant in Portland. The blonde was enjoying the Queen's chivalrous side. It was nice to know that their relationship would be one of changing roles, where neither had to be in control all the time, but could share the roles as they saw fit. She couldn't keep her happy smile off her face as the brunette took her seat across from her. 

"This is beautiful, Regina, thank you." Regina's hand covered hers on top of the table. 

"Just the first of many nights I plan to have with you, dear." Their waiter arrived and took their drink orders while they skimmed the menu. It wasn't long before he returned with Regina's wine and Emma's beer and took their orders. Emma gathered the brunette's hands in hers and kissed her knuckles. 

"I know this is probably too soon to tell you this, seeing as how this is only the beginning of our first official date and all, but I can't not say it anymore. I am very much in love with you, Regina Mills. I have been for a long time, and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to what my heart was trying to tell me all along." Emma looked at their joined hands as her thumbs stroked the warm skin. "I feel like we wasted so much time." A gentle squeeze brought her attention back to Regina's face. Brown eyes were glassy. 

"I love you, too, Emma Swan." The brunette's face was transformed by a look Emma had never seen directed at her before. It left her breathless and exhilarated at the same time. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a little while now, but I was waiting until the perfect moment. We're..." Her words were interrupted when the waiter brought their food. After he left again, Regina thought the moment had passed, and prepared to pick up her silverware. Her movements were stopped by Emma's fingers on hers. 

"What were you going to say, Regina?" It wasn't often that Emma ignored food, so it made the situation even more special. 

"Remember when I came into Granny's and hugged you." Emma smiled. 

"How could I forget?" She winked. 

"I found out some wonderful news that day." The blonde waited patiently. "Tinkerbell revealed to me that Robin was not my soulmate. Blue tampered with the dust she used all those years ago." 

"That's great, Regina. I'm so happy you don't have to worry about that anymore. I know it bothered you." Regina laughed softly. 

"That wasn't the wonderful part, my love." 

"Oh?" 

"I discovered that day, that you are my true love." Emma's green eyes lit with happiness. 

"Really?" Regina nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde was curious, but not upset. Her knuckles received a kiss from red lips. 

"I wanted you to love me of your own free will, Emma, not because of a prediction from pixie dust. I hope you understand." Worry crept into her voice. 

"Of course I understand, and I appreciate the chance to tell you my feelings in my own time." Regina picked her fork up and placed her napkin in her lap. Emma mimicked her actions and dug into her shrimp scampi. They ate in silence for a few moments before the brunette wiped her mouth and decided to tell Emma the rest of the events that day. 

"There is more." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "The pixie dust showed me something else that day." Emma swallowed her food. 

"Which was?" 

"Remember when we had that not a date date in the meadow and you said you were open to loving more than one person." Emma nodded, not quite sure where the woman was going with the conversation.

"Ruby is my true love, too." Green eyes went wide. Regina squirmed internally, not sure how to interpret the look on Emma's face. "Say something, please." 

"Do you love her?" Regina bit her lip and nodded. "Me too." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I just tried not to let it show, because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it." Emma's fork twirled in her food. "Does this mean she is my true love, too?" Regina took a sip of wine. 

"Of the few cases Tink showed me, it appears that is usually the case." Emma's face lit up once more before quickly falling. Regina grew concerned that the blonde was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Gina, she thinks we don't love her. That's what's been going on with her. It all makes sense now." 

"I know." Regina's voice turned a bit sad. "I intended to ask this soon, but now is as good a time as any. Would you like to help me woo a wolf?" 

"I would love nothing more." They raised their glasses and clinked them together. 

"We can't tell her about the pixie dust, Emma. She deserves to make the decision if she wants us both of her own free will." 

"I agree, but I don't think her loving us will be a problem. She's been making herself miserable trying to keep her distance from us, ever since we got together." Regina patted her hand. 

"We'll make sure she knows she never has to do that again. I think we should turn the tables on her. Maybe we could enlist Henry's help." Emma's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, her eyes wide. 

"Oh my God, what is Henry going to think? What if he's not okay with this?" The brunette held her hand up. 

"I think he already suspects and I'm sure once I tell him about the unusual true love situation he will understand." 

"Our son is really amazing, isn't he?" 

"He is growing into a fine young man." Emma groaned. 

"Don't remind me." Regina laughed and together they enjoyed the rest of their date. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Regina turned the Mercedes off after she pulled into Emma's driveway. She got out of the car before the blonde could say a word and came around to the passenger side door. Emma gave her a coy smile as she exited the car after Regina held the door open for her. Their fingers laced together as they walked side by side up the sidewalk to the front door of the house. 

"I had an amazing time, Regina." Emma's voice was soft as she leaned her body into Regina's and laced their free hands together. 

"I had a wonderful time, too, darling." The blonde's eyes were filled with so much emotion that it was hard not to be effected by it. Emma guided their connected hands around her waist and stepped in close to the brunette. When Regina's hands were on the small of her back she let them go and laid her palms on the woman's chest. Her touch tickled the exposed skin. 

"May I kiss you, Madam Mayor?" She nodded as her brown eyes fell on pink lips, which spread in a small smile. Warm hands cupped the brunette's jaw, as the blonde took in every inch of her face. "I love you so much." They were so close, their lips brushed as the Sheriff spoke. Regina didn't get a chance to respond as her lips were captured in a tender kiss. She sighed softly into the blonde's mouth as she set a slow pace. There was no need for dominance or control, each more than content to explore this new sensation together. They were both so lost in each other they never noticed the growing light around them. 

Regina's hands slid down to cup Emma's firm butt and pulled her closer to her, while Emma's hands tangled into dark tresses. Still they were oblivious to the magic occurring around them. At last when breathing became a necessity they pulled back and opened their eyes. The sight that greeted them was unlike anything they had ever seen. All of Storybrooke was bathed in a light so bright that it looked like day in the middle of the night. 

"Did we do that?" Emma was in awe.

"I believe we did."

"Wow." Regina's gaze was firmly fixed on Emma, she ducked her head and began to kiss down the woman's neck. Green eyes fluttered shut, just as the very edges of their magically created light began to fade. A soft moan escaped her throat. "Gina." 

"Mhmm..." Hot lips were making it very hard to concentrate. 

"Baby, we should go inside." 

"Good idea." Emma tried to laugh, but it came out as a strangled moan as Regina nipped at the tender flesh under her ear. She gently pulled back and cupped Regina's face, then pecked her lips. 

"I want our first time to be with all of us." Emma scrunched her face, unsure how Regina would feel about the idea. She needn't have worried. The brunette's eyes went soft and she kissed Emma's forehead. 

"I think that sounds perfect." 

"Would you like to come in for a night cap? I've been saving a bottle of this really great apple cider that the Mayor gave me." Regina smirked. 

"The Mayor has good taste, I would love to join you for a glass." Emma pulled her keys from her purse, but when she tried to unlock the door she found it already unlocked. She handed her bag to Regina and indicated for her to stay on the porch. As she stepped over the threshold, she felt the brunette behind her, completely disregarding her request. Emma rolled her eyes and flicked the light switch beside the door. When their eyes adjusted they were greeted by the sight of Henry sitting on Emma's couch. 

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina said as she crossed the room to sit beside him. The look on his face spoke volumes. "What's wrong? Does Ruby know you left?" 

"I left her a note. I'm really worried about her Moms. I couldn't wait until morning to talk to you both." Emma came into the room and sat on the other side of their son. 

"Okay, Kid. How about I make us some hot cocoa and we can talk?" He nodded. Regina pulled her heels off and sighed. 

"How was your date, Mom?" She smiled at him. 

"It was wonderful, dear." He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. 

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining it." 

"Hey..." With a finger under his chin, she turned his head to face her. "...you are not ruining anything. Your Mother and I are also worried about Ruby, so now is the right time for this conversation." He nodded. Emma came in the room balancing a tray with three cups of hot cocoa, two with cinnamon. 

"Okay, Henry, spill." Emma rested her elbows on her knees as she gave him her full attention. 

"She isn't doing well. I could tell she has lost a bunch of weight and it doesn't look like she is doing her hair like she usually would. Her place is a mess. Ruby seems really depressed." He bit his lip, not sure how to handle the other bit of information. 

"What is it, dear?" 

"I'm not sure if I should say. It's not really my secret to tell." 

"Okay, well we have something that we want to discuss with you, too. Maybe that will involve what you know." Emma suggested. Regina smoothed her dress. 

"Something amazing has happened, Henry. I hope you'll be okay with it, but we understand if it's confusing for you." Henry's brows furrowed as he listened to his Mother ramble. It wasn't often that she allowed him to see her so flustered. He placed his hand over hers. She took a steadying breath. "Tinkerbell cast the spell to find who my true love is. It lead us to your Mother." Henry's eyes lit up and he looked back and forth between the two. 

"That's great! Now we can be a real family together." 

"There's more." He tamped his excitement, curious about what more there could be. "It revealed that Ruby is also my...our...true love." His eyes went wide. 

"That's....."Both of the women waited with baited breath. "...amazing!!" Emma and Regina leaned back on the couch, both releasing sighs of relief. "Now we can really, really be a family. I mean Ruby practically helped raise me, with how much she babysat for you Mom." 

"We are so happy you are okay with this, Henry. We both love Ruby very much." He played with his fingers in his lap. 

"I have a confession." Emma laid her arm across the back of the couch behind him, her fingers came to rest on Regina's shoulder. 

"Let's hear it." 

"Ruby and I kinda teamed up to get you both together." Henry closed his eyes waiting for one or both of the women to explode. He was caught off guard when laughter bubbled out of their mouths. His eyes flew open and looked back and forth between them. 

"We know, Kid." Emma patted his shoulder. "We figured it out a few weeks into receiving all of those wonderful presents." His shoulder slumped in relief. "I am curious though, what did you call your operation?" 

"Operation: SwanQueen." 

"I like it." The blonde leaned forward and put her mug on the coffee table. "Would you be up for another operation?" 

"You do know who you are talking to, right?" She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him to her, then thoroughly messed his hair. "Okay, okay..." He scrambled out of her hold." "What's the mission?" He laughed. 

"Something we'd like to call, Operation: RedSwanQueen." 


	12. Blessings

Early the next morning Emma, Regina and their son stood at the door of the loft. They had talked about everything last night and had all come to the conclusion that none of them care what the town thought about their family dynamic. The only thing left to do before moving ahead with their mission was to talk with Snow and Charming about their new found love and the change that was about to occur within their family. So with some trepidation Emma raised her hand and knocked on the door. 

A fresh faced and bright eyed Snow answered. Regina rolled her eyes, still not happy to be up at this early hour, but wanting to get the conversation over as soon as possible. 

"Hi, guys. What brings you by so early?" 

"We need to share some happy news with you guys. Is Dad here?" Emma looked for the man as they all entered the apartment. 

"He got called into the station early."

"Okay, well, I guess you can just relay the conversation." Emma strode into the kitchen and poured herself and Regina a cup of coffee, adding the amount of creamer that she knew Regina liked. The warm mug was placed in front of the brunette, who inhaled the aroma like it was a drug. 

"Thank you, darling." Regina's eye crinkled over the lip of the mug as she took her first sip. Snow struggled not to squeal at the interaction between her daughter and the Mayor. Instead she clasped her hands in her lap and waited as patiently as possible for Emma to begin. 

"I don't know exactly how to say this, so I'm just going to get it all out there and then we can talk about it." Regina laced their fingers together under the table. "Regina and I are together. I know it seems kinda sudden, especially since my break up with Hook, but it's really not. I've been in love with her for a very long time." Snow began to open her mouth. "Wait." The pixie haired woman's mouth audibly snapped shut. "Tinkerbell also reveal to us that Robin was not Regina's soulmate. Blue had tampered with the dust and it lead her to the person who would have made her the most unhappy." Tears welled in Snow's eyes, it felt like a betrayal to know that the person that always watched over her family had done such damage to Regina.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." 

"It's nothing you should be apologizing for, Snow." The former bandit blinked at the soft tone of Regina's voice. "Besides, as your daughter is about to share, it all turned out better than I could have ever imagined." Snow turned her expectant gaze to Emma, her face flushing with excitement. "Please tell her, dear, before she hurts herself." 

"Regina is my true love." Snow was about to launch from her chair and engulf them both in a bone crushing hug, but her daughter continued. "And...." Emma watched as the ecstatic look on her Mother face froze as she waiting for her to continue. 

"Stop teasing her, Love." Emma softened at the name that used to make her skin crawl when it came from Killian, but now filled her with warmth coming from Regina. 

"The pixie dust also showed Regina that Ruby is our true love, also." Snow stood up from her chair. 

"Excuse me for a moment." With swift steps she made her way to the bathroom. Emma's brow furrowed, worried that her Mother might not be as accepting of their three way true love. Relief coursed through her when she heard the squeals coming from the small room just feet away. The silhouette behind the frosted glass showed arms pumping in the air as the woman inside did a strange victory dance. Emma couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Looks like Grandma is happy about the news." Henry observed. The Sheriff leaned close to Regina's ear. 

"I love you, so much." No matter how many times Emma said the words, it would always send a thrill down the brunette's spine. 

"And I you." 

"Okay, we are really going to have to talk about acceptable behavior in front of your son. Especially when there are three of you around." 

"I'll make a deal with you, Kid." Henry's interest was peaked. "You give us 6 months of silence about PDAs and all of that stuff, including not embarrassing any of us about it, after Ruby hopefully takes her place in our family, and your Mother and I promise not to embarrass you in front of your first girlfriend. " He thought it over, there was a certain girl in his class that he was interested in, but wondered if he could last for six months. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two, then he reached his hand out to his Ma. 

"Deal." Their palms met in a firm handshake. As soon as it was done, Emma pressed a firm kiss on Regina's mouth, who smiled into the action. When the blonde pulled away, mischievous eyes flicked to their son, who was biting his lip so hard, she was surprised he didn't draw blood. 

Not long after, a more composed Snow came back into the room. She proceeded to hug each of them before returning to her seat. 

"I'm very happy for all of you, but why the early morning visit to share the news?" 

"Well, we need your help." Hazel eyes lit up. "We want to woo Ruby. Henry and her helped nudge Regina and I together, now we want to show her we care for her in the same way, but we want it to be special. You are her best friend, could you help us out with a little insider information?" Emma asked with hopeful green eyes. Snow's hands clapped together rapidly before she once again rushed out of her seat, but this time she disappeared into the bedroom. They heard some rustling and the scraping of something on the floor, before the woman came back into the room carrying a small scrapbook with various colorful post it notes sticking out from all sides. Emma's mouth hung open. 

"Mom, I said we wanted to woo Ruby, not plan our wedding to her." Snow laughed. 

"That's cute. The wedding planning album is way bigger than this." The dark haired woman replied offhandedly. 

"What?" Regina asked with a tone that conveyed both curiosity and horror at the same time.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Snow laid the book down with a thump. "This is the book to help you win Ruby over. Although, I don't think you are going to need all of this information. She is already pining after you." She opened the book as she sat down. "This contains all of her favorite things. Flower, books, television shows, and foods. There is even what her dream date would be. Although that was from a while ago, so it might have changed. You could get Henry to do a little recon on that one." Henry nodded with enthusiasm. 

"Mom, when did you put this together?" 

"Oh, umm....after our family game night." 

"Why are you so on board with this?" Emma tilted her head. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful that her Mom supported them, it was just odd how happy the woman was. 

"I love you, Emma. You're my daughter and the thing I want most in this world is to see you happy." The brunette patted her daughter's hand, then turned her attention to the other woman at the table. "And as much as it will traumatize you, I love you, too, Regina. I can never go back in time and change my actions all those years ago, but in a round about way we've come full circle." Snow was no longer able to hold back her tears. "I took something precious away form you, and it changed the person you could have been, but now, in a strange way I've returned it to you." Snow looked at her hands as hot tears fell from her eyes. 

"Look at me, Snow." Strong fingers caught the brunettes chin and with gentle force brought her gaze up to meet wet browns. "I'm going to say this once and from then on we never have to look back on that time of our lives again. Are you listening?" Snow nodded as much as she could. "There is nothing to forgive you for, Snow White. It took me more than thirty years to finally accept that you were a child. My Mother wanted information and she would have gotten it one way or another, I can't blame you for that any longer. I hope one day you can forgive me for all of the horrible things I've done to you over the years. I will understand if you can't, but always know that I am truly sorry." Snow rushed out of her seat and around the table, landing in Regina's lap as she wrapped her arms around her. Decades of sorrow and pain poured from the former bandit. 

"I forgive you, Regina." Snow sobbed into Regina's shoulder. The Mayor held the woman to her while she cried, her own eyes wet with tears that she was not comfortable shedding just yet. She noticed their son had left the room to give the women some privacy. When her eyes met Emma's, they were filled with so much love that her breath caught in her chest. Pink lips moved in a silent, _I Love You_ , which was returned. 

The door to the loft swung open and David walked in. His eyes landed on a sight that never in a thousand years did he think he would ever see. His wife was sitting on Regina's lap with her arms around her neck and her face hidden in the woman's shoulder. The most astonishing part of all, was the fact that Regina was cradling the back of Snow's head and appeared to be unaware of the fact that she was gently rocking the woman in her arms. His wide blue eyes turned to the only other person in the room. Emma stood and joined him in the kitchen. 

"What's going on here, honey?" He whispered to her. Emma smiled softly across the room at the pair. 

"Some long, over due healing, Dad." She clapped him on the back and began to brew some of Snow's favorite tea. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry left for school from the loft, while Regina and Emma went back to the mansion, before they both had to go to work. The ride there was silent, the brunette appeared to have closed her self off from the world around her.  After they entered the house, Regina stood in the foyer not moving or making a sound. Emma walked around the woman so she could see her face, not surprised when she saw silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She stepped forward and pulled the woman into her. The moment the blonde's arms wrapped around her, Regina's allowed the first sobs to escape. Emma knew this was not sadness, it was a cathartic release of emotions long held, but finally, finally able to be released. She bent down and lifted Regina into her arms bridal style. The Mayor's arms circled her neck and her face pressed into Emma's neck. The Sheriff carried her into the living room where she lowered them both to the couch, with Regina safely perched in her lap. 

Even though she was still crying, Regina moved to get off of the blonde. Firm hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to the woman's chest. 

"You're perfectly fine where you are, Regina." Emma kissed the crown of her head. 

"I'll...c.c.crush...y.you." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You are light as a feather. Let me take care of you, Baby. I know you need this." Long fingers began to thread through dark tresses. Regina nodded as she sank into Emma's warm embrace. Her sobs had lessened to a few hiccups and sniffles, but Emma could still feel her skin growing wet with tears. She rubbed the brunette's back as she held her. It wasn't long before she noticed the body in her arms had relaxed in sleep. She couldn't see Regina's face, but she could feel the small puffs of air on her neck as the woman rested against her. 

Emma didn't use her magic often, usually only when the town was in crisis, but occasionally she would tap into it for personal use. She waved her hand and the small book her Mother had given earlier appeared on the couch next to them, one more flick and her cell phone appeared in her hand. She froze in place when Regina nuzzled into her closer, humming in her sleep. 

When the woman settled once more, Emma texted the Mayor's secretary to let her know Regina would not be into the office until later and then repeated the process to ask David to cover for her at the station until the afternoon. After their jobs were squared away, she settled into the corner of the couch and began to read all about one Ruby Lucas. 

_~~RSQ~~_

An hour passed before Regina began to stir from her impromptu nap. She slowly opened her eyes and took a moment to become oriented. The feeling of Emma's magic still floated in her veins, making her feel warm and safe. The Sheriff didn't use her magic often, but Regina always loved being around her when she did. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter day.

The events of the morning crept into her mind. Her heart felt lighter than she could ever remember it feeling. Her face flamed red when she remembered falling apart in front of Emma. Fingers began to scratched up and down her back, helping her to wake up. After a few moments of enjoying the sensations she leaned back so she could look at Emma's face. 

The blonde was awe struck by how young Regina looked, her body was relaxed and her eyes seemed to be filled with a light that was previously hidden deep inside her. She tucked a strand of hair behind the woman's ear. 

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's in a barely there kiss, then pulled back to look at her beautiful face once more. 

"I feel unburdened for the first time in decades." She played with the buttons on Emma's shirt. "I'm sorry I fell apart on you." 

"Hey, none of that. I should really be thanking you." Dark brows scrunched in what Emma could only describe as adorable confusion. 

"Thanking me for what?"

"For trusting me enough to be vulnerable with me. I know it's something that isn't easy for you, so I feel very honored." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck once more and rested her head against her shoulder. She didn't know what had suddenly changed inside her that made her want to touch and hold the blonde all the time, but she was done fighting it. Emma was hers and she was going to enjoy their life together. 

"I love you." 

"Right back at you, babe." Regina slid her fingers into the hair at the back of Emma's neck and gave a small tug. 

"Don't ever call me babe, Miss Swan." Emma shrugged. 

"Okay, you can be my Baby and Ruby can be my Babe." Regina laughed softly then kissed Emma's cheek before she sat up fully again. 

"That is acceptable, if Ruby approves. Now tell me what were you doing while I was asleep." Her eyes landed on the small book in Emma's hand. "What have you learned?" 

"Ruby has a lot of interests that I would have never guessed. As for the basics we can start out with, her favorite flower is lavender, has an undying love for Crunch bars and definitely has a thing for motorcycles. However, before we get to all of that, we have one more thing we have to do."

"What's that?" Emma flipped a page and turned the book so that Regina could read one particular sentence. Regina read the words a few times. 

_If one wants to date a wolf it is customary for them to request permission from the matriarch of the pack._

They both looked at each other. 

"Granny?" Emma nodded firmly. 

"Granny." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Later the two women stood on the porch of a small cottage on the edge of the woods. 

"Ready for this?" Emma asked. 

"As I'll ever be." Before Emma could knock the door swung open. 

"You do know that even though I can't phase anymore, I can still hear you." Granny stood before them with her arms crossed. 

"Umm....right....sorry." Suddenly Emma found herself tongue tied, Regina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 

"Do you have a moment, Mrs. Lucas? We would like to talk to you about something rather important." The older woman looked at them both over the top of her glasses. 

"You can come in, but only if you stop with the Mrs. Lucas." Regina smiled softly at the woman. 

"Okay, Granny." 

"Better." She turned and lead the pair into her cozy living room. They sat on the couch. She took her place in her favorite arm chair. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Well....we...umm...we...you see..." Regina laid her hand on Emma's thigh. 

"What, Miss Swan is so eloquently trying to say is....we would like to ask for your blessing to court your granddaughter." Granny's face was completely unreadable. Both women began to fidget and sweat under her the older woman's harsh gaze. The ticking of the clock seemed to echo around them. Without saying a word, Granny rose from her chair and exited the room. Emma and Regina slumped in defeat. 

"What do we do now?" Emma's couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice. 

"I don't know, Emma. I guess we try to convince her." The blonde leaned her head against Regina's shoulder, who turned and kiss the top of her head. Both women's attention whipped around when they heard footsteps approaching from behind them. Granny walked into the room with her trusty crossbow in hand and took her position in her chair once more. The weapon was placed across her lap. 

"I'm glad you two are finally getting your act together. Before I answer your question, I want you to understand that a wolf's heart is not something to toy with. We love with everything we have and it makes it especially hard when it's taken away. If you are going to court my Ruby, you had both better be serious about it. I won't have you hurting her on some whim." Serious blue eyes looked between the two. Regina took a deep breath. 

"I can assure you we are both very serious about Ruby. We love her very much and have been shown that she is our true love. We want her to be part of our family more than anything." Granny nodded firmly. 

"And you, Sheriff? Do you feel the same?" 

"Yes, Granny, I love your granddaughter very much." 

"Okay, I give you my blessing to court my Red." Twin smiles spread on the women's faces. "But, if you hurt my baby, you will be on the business end of this crossbow. Do you understand?" 

"We do." They both answered. Granny leaned the crossbow against the side of her chair and stood. 

"Alright, now that we understand each other, you girls come here and give me a hug." They were both a bit shocked, knowing that the woman was usually not one to show affection. They rose from their seat and were both engulfed in the woman's arms. "Welcome to the family, you two." 

"Thank you, Granny." Regina sighed. When they pulled apart Regina bit her lip before address the older woman. "We would appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to Ruby. We would like to surprise her with a few things first, and we especially don't want her to know about the true love prediction." Granny looked at the Queen with a hint of suspicion. 

"Can I ask why not?"

"You know my past as well as anyone. I don't want Ruby to feel the pressure to say yes to me, just because of pixie dust. I want her to love me, us, of her own free will. She gets a choice in this, Granny. If she decides she doesn't want this, or me, it would hurt, but it's something I would accept, because I love her and I want her to be happy." The older wolf's face softened, and she pulled Regina into another embrace. 

"You've said everything I needed to know. I will not mention our discussion to my granddaughter, but please don't wait to long before you make your feelings known. She is struggling and I don't want to see her sink any further into herself than she already is." Sadness filled Regina and Emma's eyes. 

"We won't, Granny. Besides, I don't think either of us could wait too long to reveal our feelings to her anyways." 

"Okay, then, off you go. Make my granddaughter happy again. I've really been missing her smile." 

"We will." They both left the cottage feeling excited for the days ahead, when their mission would truly begin.


	13. And So It Begins

Ruby rolled out of bed with a groan. She could feel every ache as her feet pressed into the hardwood floor. She shuffled into the bathroom, and stared at her reflection. Even to her own eyes she looked a mess, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. With minimal effort she pulled a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth then returned to her bedroom to dress for her shift at the diner. She frowned when her pants sagged lower than normal on her hips due to her weight loss. Her wolf whined inside of her, begging her to stop her downward spiral. Ruby shook the thoughts off and entered the kitchen where she downed two cups of coffee in quick succession, before finally leaving the apartment. 

When she opened the front door her momentum was halted by the most beautiful bouquet of lavender blossoms that she had ever seen. She looked up and down the hallway, then picked the glass vase up. Her search for a card was fruitless. The brunette couldn't resist burying her face in the small purple blooms and inhaling their delicate perfume. The scent of most flowers was overpowering to her enhanced sense of smell, but she always found this particular flower had just the right aroma to be pleasant to her wolf's nose. 

There were only a couple of people in Storybrooke that knew that lavender was her favorite flower. Granny and Snow. 

_~~RSQ~~_

"Thank you, Granny. I really appreciate the effort to try and cheer me up." Ruby greeted the older wolf as she tied her apron. Confused blue eyes met hers. 

"What are you talking about, girl?" 

"The flowers you sent this morning." 

"I didn't send you any flowers. Now get a move on, you're already behind with the coffee this morning." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, that only left Snow to thank. She turned and left the kitchen, missing the knowing grin on her Granny's face. 

_~~RSQ~~_

When Snow walk into the diner, Ruby pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you for the flowers, Snow." Snow patted the wolf's back. 

"I wish I could take credit, but I didn't send you any flowers, Red." Confusion filled the wolf's face. 

"Huh, I wonder who sent them." The pixie hair woman shrugged. 

"Maybe you have a secret admirer." Green eyes narrowed. She was going to have to have a talk with a certain Little Pup.

_~~RSQ~~_

As the day progress, more strange things happened. She discovered a Crunch Bar, which literally had her name on it, during her lunch break. Oddly enough all of her favorite songs played on the jukebox all day long. When the bus pulled up outside the diner, she scurried out and pulled Henry around the back of the building. 

"Look, Henry, I appreciate the gesture, but you can stop." 

"What are you talking about?" She could tell his confusion was genuine. 

"But...I thought...." Her hands fell to her sides. 

"What's going on, Ruby?" 

"Someone has been sending me things today. I received flowers this morning and a chocolate bar this afternoon and all my favorite songs have been playing, which I don't even know how that's possible." Henry shrugged his shoulders. 

"Maybe you should just go with it. This is the first time I've seen a spark in your eyes, in a long time." Henry said before he ran off. Ruby was at a loss, this didn't quell the emptiness in her chest, but it did giver her something else to focus on. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The next morning Ruby was greeted by a hot cup of her favorite Chai latte sitting outside her door, along with a fresh from the oven, apple cinnamon muffin. When she arrived at work, she was just finishing the muffin, as she passed Granny. 

"When did we start making apple cinnamon muffins?" Granny put her hands on her hips. 

"What on Earth are you talking about now?" Ruby held out the last morsel of her breakfast for the woman to try. The older wolf chewed slowly, savoring the delightful taste. "That's delicious, but it's definitely not one of my recipes." She was glad that Regina didn't have a mind to open her own bakery, she would run Granny out of business for sure. 

"Huh. Well whoever made it is an excellent baker." Ruby tossed the wrapper in the trash. "Any special orders today?" 

"Two, actually. The Mayor would like her lunch order delivered around noon, and the Sheriff asked for a late lunch to be delivered around 2 at the station." Granny saw the reluctance in her granddaughter's eyes.

Ruby looked away, under the guise of staking the plates for the morning rush. 

"I'll get Sarah to deliver them." 

"No, they both specifically asked for you." 

"What? Why?" Granny rolled her eyes. 

"How should I know? Breakfast rush is starting, better get out there." The older woman shook her head as she watch the girl leave the kitchen, she was in for quite the surprise when she realized who her secret admirers were. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby wiped her sweaty palms on her slacks as she stood outside of the Mayor's office. When she couldn't put the moment off any longer, she raised her fist and knocked. 

"Come in!" One deep breath later, she stepped into the office, her gaze firmly locked on the floor. 

"I have your lunch order, Madam Mayor." As she reached the desk, her eyes lifted to Regina's face. Her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful smile that spread across the woman's perfect mouth. She averted her eyes before she lost her self in the expression. "I'll....umm...just leave you to it." Before she could turn away from the desk a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. 

"I wouldn't mind some company, if you have some time. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Pup." Before she could stop herself, Ruby nodded like the love sick wolf she was. She didn't think it was possible for Regina's smile to get any wider. "Lets sit on the couch and catch up." The wolf crossed the room and sat on the furthest couch, her brows furrowed when, instead of sitting on the opposite couch, Regina chose to sit next to her. The Mayor was so close, she could feel the heat of her body beside her. "Ruby? Are you okay?" The wolf's cheeks flamed red, when she realized she completely missed everything the brunette had been saying, as she focused on not reaching out to touch the body next to her. 

"Huh?" Regina chuckled softly and placed her hand on the wolf's thigh. To Ruby it felt like a branding iron.

"I asked about your morning, dear." 

"Oh, umm, it was good. Somebody left me a latte and an apple cinnamon muffin." When she said the words something clicked in her head. Apples and cinnamon smell delicious. She quickly chased the completely ludicrous idea from her mind. There was no way these two women had even a speck of interest in a lowly werewolf. 

"That was nice of them. Any ideas who it is?" Regina asked casually as she took a bite of her chicken Caesar salad. 

"No idea." 

"You know, now that you mention it, it seems Storybrooke has a serial admirer. Emma and I had something similar happen." The wolf hoped her innocent look was believable. 

"Did you ever figure out who it was?" The brunette shook her head. 

"No, but I owe whoever he or she was a great deal of gratitude. Without them, I'm not sure if Emma and I would have gotten together." Ruby's smile was genuine. 

"I'm so glad you two are happy, Regina." 

"Me too, Pup." Regina wiped her mouth then took a sip of her root beer, before turning her full attention to the woman next to her. She didn't hesitate as she took one of Ruby's hand in hers. "I'm worried about you, Ruby." 

"Why are you worried about me? I'm fine." Regina pursed her lips, her fingers guided a long strand of dark hair behind the woman's ear. 

"You might get away with that load of bull to others, but don't even try it on me, Miss Lucas." The wolf swallowed, not completely sure if she should feel justifiably reprimanded or completely turned on by Regina's tone of voice. "I can tell you've lost a good amount of weight and that you're not sleeping." Ruby ducked her head. "I won't pressure you to tell me what's going on, but please take care of yourself, dear." Regina cupped her cheek. "Okay?" Ruby struggled to read the emotions in Regina's eyes. 

"Okay." She whispered. The Mayor smiled as she stroked Ruby's cheek with her thumb. 

"Good girl." All of the moisture in Ruby's body headed south as soon as she heard those words. She stood from the couch and cleared her throat. 

"I...uh...gotta go. Other deliveries, you know." She rushed across the room. 

"Miss Lucas?" 

"Yeah?" She looked across the room at the irresistible woman. 

"Henry has been worried about you. He asked me to invite you over to dinner Friday night. Can I count on you to be there?" 

"You know there isn't much I wouldn't do for him, Regina. Of course I'll be there." That damn sexy smile was back on the Mayor's face again. 

"Excellent. Emma and I are looking forward to it, too. See you then, Pup." Ruby walked out of the Mayor's office with a shell shocked look on her face. 

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered to herself as she walked down the hall. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The wolf walked down the sidewalk toward the Sheriff's Station, her time with Regina still playing over and over in her head. Emma's delivery should be easy. Things would be normal between them. She raised her eyes to the heavens and prepared herself, just in case. 

"Hey, Ems. Lunch is here." 

"Rubes! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Come sit!" Emma pointed to the chair next to her desk, then took the bag of food from her. Ruby couldn't stop the sense of déjà vu that ran through her. "How are you? What have you been up to?" Emma asked around a french fry. 

"Not much, really." Ruby shrugged as she played with the pen on Emma's desk. Emma leaned back in her chair to see if anyone was coming into the station. When she was sure the coast was clear, her excited eyes landed on Ruby's. 

"What I am about to tell you, you can not repeat to Regina. She would kill me if she found out. Okay?" Ruby nodded. "August is going to let me borrow his bike this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me for a ride?" 

"Sure, I guess I could dig my 10 speed out of storage." Emma's bright laugh rang out in the small office. 

"No, Babe." Ruby blushed. Emma didn't even realize her slip, as she barreled on. "Not a bicycle, a motorcycle. He got a brand new, Harley Davidson Street. It's going to be amazing. Are you in? Please say your in, it would be awesome to share the day with you." The wolf's head was filled with images of being pressed against the blonde on the back of a bike. When she looked at the woman's face, there was no way she could refuse her.

"I'm in." Emma pumped her arms in the air. 

"Yes! I'm so excited. I haven't driven a motorcycle since before I came to Storybrooke." The brunette found herself getting caught up in the Sheriff's enthusiasm. Emma devoured her grilled cheese as they talked about various things. When she was finished, she smiled at the wolf. "I'm really glad we got to hang out today, Rubes. I've really missed you." 

"It's only been a couple of weeks, Em. Hardly enough time to miss me." Emma's soft hand landed on hers. The blonde waited until their eyes met. 

"Believe me when I say, it's more than enough time to miss you, Ruby." Her thumb stroked the back of the wolf's hand. "If you think we haven't noticed you pulling away since Regina and I got together, you'd be wrong. You're important to us both and Henry, we will always notice when you are not there." Emma patted her hand. "Now, I better get back to work before the Mayor gets on my ass for slacking off." Ruby stood, then made her way to the door. 

"Oh, Rubes?" 

"Yeah?" Emma came over to where she stood next to the door. 

"Did Regina mention dinner Friday night?" 

"She did." 

"Are you going to be there?" 

"Like I told Regina, there isn't a whole lot I wouldn't do for Henry, so yes, I will be there." Before she knew what was happening, she found herself wrapped in Emma's arms and warm breath against the side of her neck. 

"Good. He's not the only one that's been worried about you, Ruby. See you Friday." With that Emma returned to her desk and Ruby exited the station, completely confused about the actions of Storybrooke's newest couple. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The following days were a repeat of small treats or gifts appearing at her front door. Her heart felt a bit lighter by the time Friday rolled around, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her secret admirer or because of the added attention from the Mayor and Sheriff. The pair was acting odd, always stopping at the diner and checking in on her. Their touches seemed to linger longer than normal and the looks in their eyes, she roughly shook her head, there was no room for that kind of thinking. One of these times her heart would listen to her head and expel those silly notions. 

When Regina answered the door, Ruby was enthralled by the look on her face. It was as if seeing the wolf was the best thing to ever happen to the Queen. 

"Hello, Pup. Dinner is almost ready, come in." Regina led her through the house, her hand never leaving the small of of the brunette's back. Emma and Henry looked up with twin smiles. 

"Hi Ruby!" 

"Hey, Rubes, glad you could join us." Regina left her in the pairs capable hands while she entered the kitchen to see to their meal. 

"You're sitting next to me." Henry informed her, she noticed her seat was between him and Regina and across from Emma. Henry rolled his eyes when he noticed that Emma had disappeared into the kitchen. 

"They're probably making out. They do that a lot, but I can't say anything for six months." 

"What?" Ruby laughed. "Why not?" 

"Ma made me a deal that if I didn't tease them about their PDAs, they wouldn't embarrass me in front of my first girlfriend." Ruby thought it over for a minute. 

"You made the right choice, Kiddo." Emma came out of the kitchen carrying two wine glasses filled almost to the brim. Ruby's eyes went wide. 

"Drink up, Wolfy, we are having an impromptu girl's night after this. Kid here, volunteered to go to his grandparents for the night. So it will just be us." The brunette took the glass and chugged it down. She was going to need all the help she could get. Emma laughed as she took the glass back into the kitchen for a refill. 

Regina huffed a laugh when she saw the empty glass. Emma leaned close to her ear. 

"I think we make the wolf nervous." She whispered, so Ruby wouldn't overhear. Instead of wine, she poured Ruby a glass of Regina's highest proof cider. "Let the fun begin." 

Over the course of a wonderful meal, Ruby nursed the strong alcohol, while enjoying the feeling of having the family around her. At some point she made the decision that she was going to enjoy her evening with the two women. Even if, in the end, these shared moments were nothing more than friendship, she would cherish them forever. When all their plates were clean, Henry and Emma took them to the kitchen and began the process of washing and drying them. 

Meanwhile, Regina lead Ruby to the living room, where a fresh bottle of cider was already waiting. The wolf briefly wondered what the Mayor put in the delightful drink. Her tolerance was high, but she was already feeling a slight buzz from the two large glasses she had consumed throughout their meal. 

"Okay, Mom, I'm heading out. Have fun." He crossed the room and hugged Regina, then Ruby before making his exit. Emma came into the room, already looking a bit unsteady from her own alcohol consumption, but not anywhere near her limits. 

"What are we watching, ladies?" She rubbed her hands together as she stood next to the couch. "And who wants popcorn?" 

"You just ate." Regina's exasperated voice called out. 

"There's always room for popcorn, Gina." Ruby sat close to the center of the couch, as she watched them lovingly bicker. "I vote for a rom-com." Emma called out before she left the room to make their snack.

Regina bent at the waist to look at the DVDs on the shelf. Ruby would later blame it on the alcohol, but she licked her lips as she took an unabashed examination of the Mayor's luscious ass. 

"Like what you see, Miss Lucas?" Ruby sprayed her cider across the room and started coughing. Emma, who just entered the room, pounded on the wolf's back. 

"Rubes, are you okay? What happened?" 

"Cider, went down the wrong pipe." Rube wheezed out. 

"That seems to happen to you quite often, dear. Maybe you should get that checked out." Regina said innocently as she squeezed in between Ruby and the arm of the couch, after loading the DVD player. Emma plopped the bowl onto Ruby's lap as she sat on the other side of her, then pulled the coffee table a bit closer so that they could rest their feet on it. As the opening credits of Fried Green Tomatoes began to roll Ruby whipped her head in Regina's direction. 

"This is my favorite movie, how did you know?" The brunette shrugged. 

"Lucky guess." Ruby felt warmth rush through her, partially from the alcohol, but mostly from the consideration of the women surrounding her. She settled into her spot on the couch. Emma eventually sat the bowl on the coffee table when it was empty and instead of taking up her previous spot, she turned her body so that it was snuggled up next to the warmth of the wolf's body. Ruby was riding a nice buzz, so she could only suspect that Emma was feeling the effects of her own large glass of cider. A blonde head of hair rested against her shoulder, as Emma tucked in close to her side. She smiled softly as she turned her attention back to the movie. 

An hour later Ruby was struggling. Her eye's felt incredibly heavy and her body kept wanting to curl into Regina's side. She was so foscused on fighting her own fatigue that she never realized Regina had subtlely adjusted her position, until she felt her reach down and guide the wolf's long legs across her lap. 

"Come here, dear, it will be much more comfortable this way." Regina lifted her arm to allow the wolf to come closer. 

"I don't wanna wake her." The Mayor smirked.

"You don't have to worry about that, just get comfortable, she will adjust." Ruby looked toward the slumbering blonde, but in the end decided she would take Regina's word for it. She wiggled slowly into Regina's side, her relaxed state helping her to not find the situation odd at all. She sighed against Regina's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around the woman's waist. It wasn't long before she felt warmth across her back and an arm wrap around her waist from behind. Emma's hand came to rest on Regina's stomach. "Told you." The Mayor murmured. The sound of Idgie and Ruth floated around them. Regina smiled to herself when she felt the wolf finally relax fully against her. 

"I shouldn't be enjoying this. It's wrong for me to want this." Ruby mumbled, on the edge of sleep. 

"Shh..." Long fingers began to stroke through her hair, scratching her scalp in the most perfect way. "Sleep now, Pup." 

"M'okay." One more contented sigh left the brunette's lips before she gave up the fight and fell asleep between the two women she loved. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The world slowly crept into Ruby's consciousness the next morning, the smell of coffee thick in the air. That, however, was not what brought her fully awake. No, her entire being was focused one spot on her body. Somehow Ruby had ended up laying on her side, with Emma pressed tightly against her back. The blonde's hand had slipped under her shirt and her long, delicate fingers were splayed against the soft skin of her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the single best day of her life or she had pissed someone off in hell and this was their revenge. A groan spilled from the body behind her. 

"Mmm...morning, Babe." Ruby's face flushed, she couldn't even describe what the name did to her. She rolled her eyes internally, Emma must have been confusing her with Regina. She cleared her throat, before she answered. 

"Good Morning, Ems." She was sure when the blonde heard her voice she would yank her hand from where it was hidden, but, much to the wolf's confusion, Emma pulled her closer and nuzzled the back of her neck. The Sheriff slowly removed her hand from it's warm spot, but not before 'accidentally' scraping her nails across the toned abs beneath it. She smirked that the sound of the wolf's breath as it hitched in her throat. 

"Smells like Regina is making pancakes." Ruby rolled to her feet. 

"I'll be right there, I have to go to the bathroom." Emma chuckled as she watched the brunette scurry out of the room. She rose from the couch and stretched as she went in search of Regina. Her arms wrapped around the small woman from behind, when she found her in front of the stove. 

"Good Morning, Baby." Emma pressed a kiss to the side of Regina's neck. 

"Good Morning, My Love." 

After they finished breakfast, Ruby excused herself to go check on Granny and the diner. Emma confirmed their plans for the next day and watched the woman leave the house. When she returned to the kitchen, where Regina was wiping the counter down, she sighed. 

"I don't think we can do what we planned." Regina's faced filled with concern. She picked at the counter with her finger nail. 

"Are you having second thoughts?" Emma's green eyes flashed up to meet guarded brown. She grasped Regina's hand. 

"Not at all. I think we need to speed our plan up. After having Ruby here with us, holding her and waking up with her..." Emma knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. "...I want this to be real, as soon as possible." Regina's grin lit up the room. 

"I agree." She kissed Emma's lips. "I think we should keep our schedule for tomorrow, then we should begin to put together our true love's dream date." 


	14. Hints of Desires

The rumble of an engine floated up to Ruby's window. She looked down to see Emma swing her leg off the bike and lean against the seat while she waited for her. Black thick soled boots, lead up to a pair of loose straight leg jeans that sat low on the Sheriff's hips. Her red leather jacket covered a tight white tank top. The woman was going to be the death of her. 

Emma looked up from her phone when she heard the door of the apartment building open. Her eyes raked up the long, leather clad legs and up to a fitted t-shirt that a left a strip of the wolf's stomach bare. She subconsciously licked her lips as she met the brunette's bright green eyes. 

"Hey. Ready to go?" Ruby bit her lip as she nodded. Emma followed the action, wishing it was her doing the biting. She cleared her throat and turned to the motorcycle behind her. "Isn't it a beauty?" 

"Yeah." Ruby breathed. Emma turned around just in time to see the woman's gaze was fixed firmly on her ass. She smirked to herself. 

"Here I brought you one of my jackets." Ruby took the bright blue leather jacket and slipped her arms in the sleeve. She inhaled the sent of leather and Emma as she pulled the fabric around her. "Nice. Okay, let's get going." 

When they were both safely seated on the bike, Emma brought the engine to life. The vibration spread through the wolf. She sat awkwardly behind Emma, trying no to get too close to the woman. Emma chuckled. 

"You can slide closer to me, Ruby, I won't bite." 

"What if I want you to." The wolf mumbled. 

"What was that?" Emma asked over the roar.

"I said, what do you want me to do?" Emma reached behind her and pulled Ruby's arms around her waist. 

"Hold on tight, Wolfy." When Emma gunned the engine and peeled away from the curb, Ruby's instincts caused her to tighten her hold on the blonde. It wasn't long before both women were smiling as the wind blew through their hair, leaving their worries far behind them. 

_~~RSQ~~_

An hour later the two women were winding their way through the countryside. Both had relaxed considerably. Ruby was enjoying the ride so much that she didn't even realize that she was stroking Emma's stomach through her tank top. Emma kept her focus firmly on the road. 

In the distance she could just make out the form of the Mercedes next to the road. She slowed the bike and pulled over behind the vehicle. Regina smiled from where she was leaning against the the car.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" Emma put the kickstand of the bike down and waited for Ruby to climb off. 

"I was just about to call you and see if you would be interested in a picnic." She popped the trunk to reveal a large picnic basket and a blanket. 

"Did you bring your macaroni salad?" 

"Mhmm." The blonde hopped off the bike and quickly caught Regina up in a hug. 

"You love me, you really love me." Regina's smokey laugh rang in Ruby's ears. 

"Put me down, you idiot." Emma's laugh joined Regina's as she sat her on her feet. 

"Where are we going to have this picnic?" 

"There is a small clearing just through the woods, there." Regina pointed into the woods behind them. 

"Let's get going, the sooner we get there the sooner I get some of that macaroni salad." The blonde plucked the basket and blanket from the trunk and marched into the woods. Regina rolled her eyes as she locked the car up. She looped her arm through Ruby's and walked into the woods after the Sheriff. 

"Good to know where I rank on the scale of things she loves. Right underneath macaroni salad."

"That's probably because she hasn't gotten a taste of you, yet." Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. She clenched her eyes shut. "Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud." Regina chuckled. 

"You did, but I have to say, I'm quite flattered." The Mayor patted the wolf's arm. She couldn't remember ever seeing a person's face turn quite that shade of red. "We should catch up to our Sheriff before she eats all of the food." Ruby puffed out a breath of air, mortified by her slip, but she allowed herself to be lead through the trees until they reach the clearing Regina had mentioned. 

When they looked for their companion, neither was surprised to find the picnic already laid out. 

"What took you two so long? I was about to start without you." 

"Unlike some people, we were enjoying the scenery." Regina sassed as she lowered herself to sit beside Emma on the blanket. 

"How can you expect me to focus on the forest when you've teased me with the prospect of your cooking?" Ruby sat on the other side of Emma and put together a plate for herself, as she listened to the couple talk. When no reply came from Regina, green eyes looked up to see what was happening. The expression on Regina's face was positively predatory. Both Ruby and Emma squirmed where they sat. 

"We might just have to make use of your fascination with food someday." 

"You're lucky Ruby is here and we've decided to wait." Emma answered, her voice thick with desire. Ruby's brows wrinkled. 

"Wait, you mean you two haven't had sex yet?" She looked between the two women, she could smell their arousal in the air. 

"No. We are waiting for a special event to happen before we take that steps."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" 

"It's a secret, but when it happens you'll be the first to know." Emma winked at her. The cryptic message peaked her curiosity. "Now, you have got to try this food. My woman is an amazing cook." 

"You're what?" Regina said.

"Umm...I meant, my Queen is an amazing cook." 

"Much better, dear." Ruby shook her head at their antics. If all she ever got was to be around the love that flooded from these two women, she would take it and it would be enough. She dug into the excellent food and moaned as she took her first bite of macaroni salad. 

"I told you!" Emma said in triumph. 

"I will never second guess you again. Please don't ever let Granny taste this. She will try to make me reproduce it and I would never succeed." Regina slid her fork from her mouth in a manner more sexy than it ever should be, and raised an eyebrow. 

"If you're a good Pup, maybe I will reward you with my secret recipe some day." Ruby took a large gulp of her drink, before returning her focus to her food. Emma and Regina shared a secret glance before moving the conversation to other things. 

_~~RSQ~~_

When they returned to the car, Emma kissed Regina before she headed toward the motorcycle. Regina tucked the remains of their picnic in the trunk before she slid behind the wheel. She waved her hand and sent a small burst of magic toward the engine. When she turned the key in the ignition, she smiled at the resulting click. As Regina got out of the car, Emma could see the false frustration clearly plastered on the brunette's face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My car won't start."

"Hop on. We'll give you a ride back." Regina looked at the bike, then back at Emma, then back at the bike. 

"Are you insane?" 

"Depends on who you ask." Emma swung her leg over the bike waited for Ruby to join her. "Come on, Gina, live on the wild side." Regina huffed as she stormed over to the bike and squeezed on to the remainder of the seat behind the wolf. Ruby swallowed as she felt Regina's legs slide against the outside of hers and the woman's body press against her back. The Mayor's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her fingers gripped her shirt like her life depended on it. When they returned to the road, Emma drove much slower than she did with just the two of them, knowing that Regina was on board with the plan, but still didn't relish the thought of riding the motorcycle with three of them. 

The further down the road they traveled the closer Regina held Ruby. Her cheek rested on the back of the wolf's shoulder and her grip was still white knuckled in her shirt. Ruby brought her hand between them and covered one of Regina's with her own. The woman's grip loosened enough to allow Ruby's fingers to lace between hers. 

Ruby's mind fell into the gutter for a split second, imagining guiding that hand down just a few inches, while they careened down the road. The feeling of Regina's other hand landing on the inside of her thigh caused her to jump in her seat. The bike wavered for a brief second at the change in the passenger's position. 

"Okay back there?" Emma yelled back to her precious cargo. 

"Better than expected." Regina called back as she fingered the leather clad thigh underneath her hand. "We should do this again some time." 

"I knew you'd love it." 

_~~RSQ~~_

When they arrived back at the apartment building they all got off the bike to stretch their legs. 

"That was so much fun. Thank you for coming with me, Ruby." Emma said while her hand glided down the wolf's arm. 

"I had a really good time." Emma tilted her head, not quite sure why the woman was blushing. When her eyes flicked to Regina, she assumed it had something to do with the evil smirk the woman was wearing. 

"I best be getting August his bike back before he freaks out about us being gone so long." 

"Yeah, see you later guys." Ruby watched as the two rode off once more.

When she entered her apartment, she leaned against the door after it closed. She had a brief flicker of guilt as she unbuttoned her pants and shoved her hand inside, her fingers slid through her wet folds. The back of her head thudded against the door as she stroked her self to orgasm in a matter of minutes with the images of the two gorgeous women, that rode off moments ago, flashing in her mind. 

It wasn't until she was coming down from her high, that she realized Regina could have poofed back to town from where her car broke down. An inkling of hope began to take hold in the back of her mind. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Later that afternoon, Emma paced back and forth in front of their son. Her hands firmly clasped behind her back, her voice serious and militaristic. 

"You mission, should you choose to accept it, is to ascertain the dream date of one Ruby Lucas. It may be dangerous and you might have to listen to terrible things, like romantic notions and lovey dovey stuff. I know as a teenage boy, these things are almost lethal to your kind. Just know that your sacrifice will not be in vane." She stopped in front of the boy on the couch. "Do you accept the mission?" Henry looked up at her. 

"You're weird, Ma." She threw her hands into the air. 

"Way to ruin the moment, Kid. Seriously will you help us?" 

"Of course. I'll talk to Ruby tomorrow after school. Just leave it to me. I will have the intel to you by tomorrow night." He winked at her before he ran upstairs. 

"He's right, you know." Regina crossed the room and draped her arms around Emma's shoulders. 

"About?"

"You are weird..." She pecked the blonde's lips. "...but, I wouldn't have it any other way." Emma chuckled as she rested her arms around the woman's waist. 

"Good to know, cause you're pretty much stuck with me now." Lust unexpectedly filled Regina's eyes, her fingers threaded into blonde curls and tugged softly. 

"Good, because you're mine and there is only one other woman I will ever share you with." 

"You keep that up with my hair and we might not wait for Ruby after all." Regina gave one more firm pull before beginning to scratch the blonde's scalp. 

"As much as I want to ravish you, it's only right for us to wait until the last member of our family can participate." She laced their fingers together and tugged the woman up the stairs behind her. When they reach her bedroom she turned hopeful eyes toward her guest. "Stay over, please? We can have that discussion you mentioned at your place." 

"Okay, you've convinced me. Do you have some pajamas I could borrow?" Regina pulled a set of silk PJs from her drawer and handed them to the blonde. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Regina quickly changed into her night clothes before the Sheriff re-entered the room. 

Once they were settled in bed, they laid facing each other. Emma stroked Regina's hand where it was between them. 

"I have an idea in mind that might work for us, at least while we live apart. Once we move in together we will have to figure out another way to do things." 

"Awfully sure of your self, Sheriff Swan. Already moving into my house." Regina traced a single finger down the line from the bridge of her nose to the tip, when she was about to pull away, Emma reacted in a flash and caught the finger in her teeth. She flicked the tip with her tongue, causing Regina to gasp. After she released the digit she smirked. 

"It's inevitable, Regina, one day we will be one big happy family. Better start preparing yourself now." She winked at the other woman, whose mouth spread in a wide grin. "As I was saying, you and I are both switches. I enjoy being dominant sometimes and submissive other times. I feel that you are the same way." Regina nodded. "I propose that we behave accordingly depending on whose home we are staying in for the evening. When you are staying at my place I am in control and we follow my rules. When we are at your house, I am yours to command." 

"What about Ruby?" 

"We will alter things to whatever role she would like to play. I also would like to say I don't want a 24/7 dom/sub relationship. I would like to reserve that for when we decide to play. I enjoy being able to tease each other, but I need to be able to relax with my girlfriends when I need to." Regina caressed the woman's cheek. 

"I feel the same way. And I very much agree with your proposal." 

"Good, I'm glad. I think it will make things much easier for us. Another important thing, we need a safe word." 

"Arizona."

"Arizona it is." Emma wiggled closer to Regina and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, is there anything I should know, that is a definite no for you?" Brown eyes fluttered close, as Emma's fingers glided through her hair. 

"I'm sure there will be things that come up, but we will worry about them when they arise. What about you?" 

"I'm usually down for anything. Like I said that night at Ruby's, I've done a lot of experimentation." Regina bit her lip as she looked at the blonde with as much innocence as she could muster.

"So if I wanted to tie you down and fuck you senseless?" 

"Sounds good." 

"And if I want to turn your beautiful alabaster skin a nice rosy pink with that riding crop I spotted in your toy box?" 

"Mmm....please do." 

"And what if, when I want to play, I told you to wait for me, bare and on your knees at the side of my bed?" The chocolate of Regina's eyes was reduced to a thin ring around dilated pupils, giving away the effect the conversation was having on her. Emma smirked. 

"Then I would be in that exact position, waiting for my Queen to use me as she saw fit." Regina surged forward and captured Emma's lips in a passionate, dominating kiss. The blonde moaned into her girlfriend's mouth. They were both breathing heavily by the time Regina relinquished the blonde's mouth. "I wonder if Ruby would be amenable to wearing a collar?" 

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

"I've told you some of my desires, tell me one of yours." Emma's imagination went wild with every fantasy she could think of, until it landed on one that caused a sinful smile to cross her lips. 

"I want you to wear one of your Evil Queen outfits, while Ruby and I serve you in any way you see fit." 

"In any way?" 

"Well I can't speak for Ruby, but for myself, yes. Anyway you desire." 

"I love you and I can't wait to have you on your knees for me." 

"I love you, too, my Queen." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Henry strode into the diner the next afternoon, like a man on a mission, which is exactly what he was. He spotted Ruby in the back, clearing one of the tables of left over food. 

"Ruby!" Her head snapped up at the frantic tone of Henry's voice. 

"What's wrong, Henry?" Her concern was evident in her tone. She abandoned her task and focused on him. 

"I need your help." 

"Okay...tell me what's going on." Her chest felt tighter and tighter. 

"There is this girl...." A huge wave of relief coursed through her, she laughed a little. 

"A girl?"

"Yes, this is serious." She fixed her face into a more appropriate look for the occasion. 

"Right, sorry. How can I help?" She guided him to an empty table. 

"I want to plan something really special, so I was wondering if you could give me some ideas. If someone was going to plan your perfect date, what would it be?" She thought for a bit. 

"I'm not sure how my dream date is going to help you, Kiddo. The girl you are trying to woo will probably have different tastes than I do. Even though we are both girls it doesn't mean we all like the same things." He rolled his eyes. Ruby smiled at how much he resembled Regina. 

"I know that, but it might give me some good ideas, so spill." She sat back in her chair. 

"Okay, lets see. My dream date would be in an intimate setting." His face scrunched at the word. "Hey, you asked, so deal with it." She ruffled his hair. " Where was I? Oh, right, an intimate setting with just me and my date. We would share a romantic candle lit dinner and afterward there would be dancing. The rest of the night we would sit and talk about anything and everything while we shared a bottle of cider."

"Cider?" Ruby back tracked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Or wine, you know, whatever. Anyways, that would be my dream date. Does that help you at all?" Henry smiled brightly. 

"More than you know. Thanks, Ruby." She looked on and he ran from the diner, with a shake of her head she returned to her work. 

_~~RSQ~~_

After Henry relayed the information, Emma and Regina got to work setting the wheels in motion to create a date that Ruby would never forget. They enlisted some help from some unlikely sources to ensure the wolf would have no idea what was happening. When the night finally arrived the two women waited nervously for Ruby to arrive, everything riding on whether or not the woman would return their affections or reject them entirely.

 


	15. Ruby's Dream Come True

Henry stood outside of Ruby's door, with the boxes his Moms had sent with him and explicit instructions not to take no for an answer.

When the wolf finally answered, she tilted her head at the boy on her threshold. He was dressed in a pristine suit with a bright white dress shirt and slender black tie. In his hands he held two gold boxes, one was a flat rectangular gift box with a chocolate brown ribbon and bow, the other was the size of a shoe box and sported a green ribbon.

"Looking good, Little Pup. Your date is a very lucky girl, indeed." Henry smiled and held the boxes out for her.

"This isn't for my crush, it's for you. I've been enlisted by your secret admirer." She took the gifts from him, then motioned for him to enter the apartment.

"You know who it is?"

"I do."

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. I have orders to instruct you to open those in your room and wait for you to get ready. Then I will take you to our destination." She furrowed her brows.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just go see what's inside." He nodded as he proceeded to make himself comfortable on the couch.

Ruby entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She fingered the brown velvet ribbon before she gently pulled it apart and opened the box. Inside there was an envelope laying on top of a tissue paper wrapped garment. She pulled the card from inside and read the words a few times.

 _The garment in this box will only enhance the beauty you already possess_  
_Fix your hair and slip it on, add your other gift and you'll be all set_  
_Your chariot awaits to take you to a secret rendezvous_  
_Where all will be revealed_

At last Ruby would get the answer she so desperately sought. She sat the note to the side and pulled the tissue paper opened. She gasped when she pulled her present from the box. It was beautiful. The dress would fit snug on top, and show just a modest amount of cleavage, but she could see it would flair out into lose layers around her legs. The hem stopped just below her knees. The second box was quickly tore open to reveal a matching pair of high heeled shoes. She held the dress up in front of her and took in her reflection. Never had she had someone dote on her in such a manner. She smiled at herself in the mirror then ran into the bathroom to prepare herself to meet her secret admirer.

When she came out of the bedroom, Henry whistled.

"You look really nice, Ruby."

"Thank you, Henry. Are we ready to go?"

"Yup." They exited the apartment. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Henry brought her to a stop. "There is just one more thing you need to put on." He dangled a satin blindfold from his finger.

"Really? It's going to mess up my makeup." He smiled at her.

"It won't, I promise." She huffed, not really worried about her makeup, but wanting to see where they were going.

"Fine, but you better be right. I don't want to meet who ever this is looking like a racoon." Henry shook his head and laughed.

"You will look just as beautiful as you do now." The fabric was placed over her eyes and tied snug behind her head. He guided her hand to his elbow, then lead her out the door to the waiting car. After he got her settled in the back seat, he slid into the passenger seat.

"Okay, Grandpa, you know what to do."

"David?"

"Wrong Grandpa." Ruby's mouth hung open.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Hello, dearie."

"Oh, my god! Henry, you have the Dark One driving me to a blind date!?"

"I can hear you, Miss Lucas. And I promise you, I am simply doing my grandson a favor, no strings attached." With that, he waved his hand and enacted the spell that would cause the wolf to feel like the car was driving for a much longer distance than it actually did.

"I'm totally imagining you in a chauffeur's outfit right now, including the hat." 

"Whatever pleases you, Miss Lucas." He smirked at his grandson, as he put the car into drive.

Fifteen real minutes later, Ruby was completely lost in the backseat.

"Are we in Portland yet, because it feels like we've been driving for ages." Henry tried not to giggle in the front seat. "Henry, seriously, where are we going?" Ruby whined from the back seat.

"We're here." Rumpel brought the car to a halt outside the Mayoral Mansion. "Thanks again, Grandpa."

"You're very welcome, Henry." The boy hopped out of the car and opened the back door to allow Ruby to exit the vehicle. He took her hand and lead her up the walk and into the house, where her nose was inundated with a plethora of scents all at once. She could smell lavender, apples, cinnamon and her favorite food, Chicken Carbonara.

"There are a few steps here. Ready?" She nodded, he helped her navigate up the three small stairs and stopped her at the top. "I hope this is everything you dreamed it would be, Ruby." Henry kissed her on her cheek and left the mansion once more. Ruby stood in silence for a second before she reached up to remove the blind fold. A few blinks later, her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room in front of her. Her heart raced in her chest, things like this didn't happen to her. She tamped down on her excitement, not wanting to get her hopes up. Just because she was in Regina's home didn't mean she was her secret admirer. This could all be a ploy just to throw the wolf off her game.

Ruby took in the place settings on the table. Confused that there were three sets of dinner ware around the flickering candle. Two large bouquets of lavender were situated on the side tables of the room. A noise drew her attention to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for who she would see in the other room.

As soon as the wolf entered the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was Regina dressed in a tight midnight blue dress that stopped mid thigh. Ruby swallowed hard.

"Ah, Miss Lucas, I see you got our invitation."

"Yo...You're invitation."

"Yes, dear. Henry was our accomplice in getting you here tonight." She bent down to remove their dinner from the oven. Ruby couldn't remove her eyes from the Mayor's perfect ass. "My eyes are up here, Darling."

"What's happening here, Madam Mayor?"

"A little bird told us that you might share the same feelings we do." Ruby's head whipped to the doorway of the kitchen. Her mouth hung open at the sight of Emma dressed in a form fitting suit. Her slender tie contrasted nicely with her dress shirt.

"What feelings are those?" Ruby refused to show her hand. Regina stepped closer to the wolf, her perfume did nothing to cover the woman's natural scent. She took Ruby's hand in hers.

"Feelings of a romantic nature." Green eyes flicked between Emma and Regina.

"But you guys are together. You can't have feelings for me, too." Regina cupped the wolf's cheek in her hand.

"We can and we do." Emma nodded beside her. Ruby opened her mouth to answer her. The Mayor stopped her with a single finger pressed to her lips. "Let's enjoy our dinner, and we can talk about all of this later. Okay?" Ruby nodded. "Good. Now go have a seat, Miss Lucas."

Ruby was stunned into silence. Emma smirked softly at her as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and lead her into the dining room.

"She leaves me speechless, too." She patted the wolf's side as she nudged her toward a seat. The wolf lowered herself into the seat to the left of the head of the table. Her mind was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that the women of her dreams had done all of this for her. And more importantly, they returned her affections. She jolted out of her inner thoughts when a warm hand trailed across the bare skin of her back.

"I hope that it's okay, we got Granny's help with your favorite meal. I'm not familiar with the recipe and I wanted it to be perfect." Ruby scrunched her brows.

"Granny knows?"

"She does. We found out that it was wolf custom to ask for permission from the matriarch of the pack, which means Granny." Regina turned to stare at the blonde beside them. "Well at least one of us was able to speak enough to ask permission."

"What?! I'm not good with parents, or grandparents, in this case."

"Mhmm." Regina unfolded her napkin and laid it in her lap.

"Hey, I did well enough with my Mother. Minus the squealing and the Ruby book, which was just a bit odd if you ask me, although completely helpful."

"Excuse me, did you just say Ruby book?" Emma nodded.

"You know what my Mother is like when she gets an idea in her head."

"That is slightly disturbing, but in a strangely adorable way." Ruby's food sat in front of her, yet to be touch. Emma laid her hand on the woman's and stroked the soft skin with her thumb.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Rubes, but we both want you to know there is no pressure. If you decide that this isn't something you want, even if you only want one of us, we'll figure it out." Sincere green eyes met their twins. Ruby nodded and finally took her first bite. She closed her eyes and accidentally let a moan of delight past her lips. Emma cleared her throat. "However, if you keep making sounds like that, things might move quicker than any of us intended." The wolf's cheeks flared red.

"Emma Swan, leave the poor wolf alone." Emma chuckled as she dove into her own meal. They ate in silence, until Ruby couldn't contain her questions any longer. She tried to play it cool as she broached the subject.

"So, say I was interested, how would this work?"

"Well, to put it simply, we would date you. Sometimes we could all go out together, or you can go on individual dates with each of us. There is no set way that this should or shouldn't work, it's up to us how this relationship works." Emma took a sip of wine. "And as for the other aspect of this relationship, the same rules apply. We can have one on one time with each other, or....." Lust filled green eyes connected with the wolf. "....we can all enjoy each other together." Ruby's mind filled with images of them exploring each other's bodies and a few other more kinky fantasies floated across her imagination. When the brunette didn't respond for a long time, Regain tsked at Emma.

"You already overloaded her imagination, Darling." Emma snorted.

"Good, I hope she is filled with all kinds of naughty thoughts."

"I'm never going to survive with the both of you." The Sheriff and the Mayor both chuckled at her observation.

"You'll do just fine, dear, but we will discuss all of that later. Miss Swan, if you would be so kind as to clear the table, while I take our Pup to the next phase of the evening."

"Absolutely, my Queen." Emma winked at Ruby as she collected the plates. Regina held her hand out to the wolf, who slid hers into it and was pulled from her seat. They walked down the hall to what Ruby remembered as Regina's study. When they walked into the small room, the wolf was shocked to see it transformed. The furniture was gone and candles were situated around the room, bathing them in a soft glow. The low hum of music floated around them. One small tug, brought Ruby into Regina's personal space. The Mayor guided the wolf's arms to rest on her shoulders as she rested her hands on the wolf's waist. They began to sway to the music. Ruby lost herself in the feel of the woman in her embrace. Her eyes were unable to look away from the beautiful face in front of her.

"Regina, is this a dream?" She whispered.

"No, Pup, this is very real." Regina stepped closer and laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm so glad you know about our feelings for you."

"Me too." One of Ruby's hands slid down to the small of Regina's back and the other rested on the back of the woman's head, trying to hold her as close as possible just in case it really was a dream. She wanted to remember the feeling of the woman pressed against her for the rest of her life. She pressed her lips to the crown of Regina's head. The feeling of a tender kiss to the side of her neck caused her heart to skip a beat.

The world seemed to fall away as the two moved around the room in a dance they both remembered from their old world. Music ebbed and flowed around them, their movement surprisingly in sync with each other. Ruby buried her nose in the Mayor's hair and inhaled her wonderful apple scent. Regina was content in the wolf's arms, the strong muscles just under smooth skin, screamed of the hidden power the woman possessed. It left the Queen feeling safe and protected.

Almost an hour later, Emma leaned against the frame of the door, enjoying the sight of the two women she loved, lost in their own world. After watching them move around the room, following steps they both appeared to know well, she softly cleared her throat.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ruby pulled back from the Mayor and moved to allow Emma to take her place with Regina. The Mayor leaned up and kissed Ruby on the cheek, then pecked Emma on the lips before she exited the room to give the two some time alone. Ruby was surprised when Emma pulled her closer and laid her arms around her waist. They began to sway together, albeit in a much less elaborate dance than the wolf shared with Regina. Neither said a word as one song played after the other, both content to savor their new closeness. When the music changed once more, Emma's voice brought Ruby's attention to the blonde's face.

"I'm not as smooth a dancer as our Queen, but I hope I'm acceptable." Ruby smiled at the blonde.

"You're perfect, Ems. This is all amazing."

"Good." Ruby slid her fingers down Emma's tie.

"You look very dashing." The blonde shot her a happy grin.

"Thank you, Babe. You look beautiful as well, but then again you always do." Ruby blushed. "I'm so happy we can speak freely now."

"You called me Babe?"

"Oh, umm...yeah....Regina didn't like the name so she is my Baby and you are my Babe, if that's okay with you?"

"No...." Emma's face fell slightly ".....I mean yes, I like that quite a lot. What I meant by no, is that you called me Babe before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you asked me to go on the bike ride and again when we woke up together after falling asleep on the couch here at the mansion. Couldn't contain yourself could you?" Emma's lips spread in a devious smirk.

"You have no idea. The thoughts I've been having about you, Ruby Lucas, are positively indecent." Ruby swallowed hard. She felt every fiber of her being respond to the tone in the blonde's voice.

"The feeling is mutual." Emma pulled the wolf flush to her and nuzzled her nose into the skin under her ear. She couldn't resist flicking her tongue out for a taste. Ruby's wolf bowed inside her, causing her to tilt her head and expose her neck in an act of submission. Emma hummed at the action and rewarded the wolf with a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

"Really, Miss Swan? This is suppose to be a nice evening, to allow her to get used to the idea of being with both of us, and I find you turning her brain to mush with your talented lips." Regina's hands were firmly fixed on her hip in the doorway of the room. Emma shot her a devilish grin over the wolf's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I couldn't resist just a small taste." Regina strode into the room and gave Emma a swift smack on the ass.

"Bad girl." Ruby watched with both amusement and more than a little arousal at the two's banter. Regina laced her fingers with the wolf's.

"Come, Miss Lucas, let us retire to the living room."

When they reached the living room there were three glasses of cider already poured and waiting for them to arrive. Regina sat in the corner of the couch and pulled Ruby down beside her, then handed her one of the glasses. The wolf took a sip of the cider and smacked her lips in appreciation.

"I've always loved your cider, Regina."

"Thank you, Darling." Ruby bit her lip, hoping that she wasn't about to ruin the evening.

"Regina, what does Henry really think about us all being together?" The Mayor's graceful fingers laced between hers once more before she brought their joined hands to her lips and graced the back of Ruby's with a soft kiss.

"He is all for it. You are already a very important part of his life and he wants us all to be happy. If that means we are together, then he is okay with that. Although, I'm not sure if he has thought through the fact that it would mean, three mother figures to nag him at every turn." Ruby laughed.

"I would prefer to think of myself as the cool Aunt."

"Am I allowed to join in?" Emma said with false remorse from the doorway. Regina looked at her from the couch.

"If you promise to be a good girl, you may." Emma smiled at them both before flopping onto the couch next to them. "Very graceful, dear." The blonde ignored the comment and rested her hand on Ruby's thigh.

"Is it okay to ask questions?" Ruby looked from one woman to the other.

"Of course. Ask away." The wolf took a deep breath.

"You two seem to have a dynamic working between you, where would I fit into that?" Emma looked to Regina, who nodded her consent for the blonde to take the lead for this portion of the conversation.

"Can I ask you something first?" Ruby nodded. "Do you see yourself as more dominant or submissive?" Ruby looked down at her lap, unable to stop the heat that filled her face.

"Submissive." She mumbled lowly. Emma guided her face up to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with us, Rubes. It's perfectly okay to feel that way." Ruby flicked her lips in a small smile. "Regina and I have discussed our roles during sex and we've come up with an idea that we think will work. While we live apart, when we are here, Regina would be in charge and when we are at my house I would be in charge. Since you are more submissive, that is the role you will fulfill in both places, unless you tell us otherwise." Ruby thought about what Emma had said.

"Would this be all the time?"

"No, Darling, this would be for whenever one of us, including you, would like to participate in that kind of evening. And none of us would ever be forced to participate in something that doesn't feel right to them."

"Our safe word is Arizona."

"Why Arizona?"

"I don't know. Ask her, she picked it." Emma looked at Regina.

"It's where Henry was born." Ruby gave Regina's hand a small squeeze. " This part of our relationship is not something that we need to rush into. I think we all enjoy teasing each other, but I really would like to date both of you a bit more, before we take that step."

"I agree with Regina. I would especially like to become more comfortable with you, Ruby."

"I like the sound of that." Ruby finally relaxed between them. "Do we have to hide this from the town?"

"Do you want to keep it a secret?" Regina asked.

"No. I want to be able to behave like any other couple would in public."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Pup. I have no desire to hide my feelings from anyone when it come to the people I'm dating. If anyone has a problem with it, that is too bad." Ruby released Regina's hand and turned her body toward the woman. She wriggled under the woman's arm, then laid her head on her shoulder. The wolf reached behind her and pulled Emma into the group cuddle.

"I can't thank you both enough. You've made this evening so special that I'm still not quite convinced it isn't a dream." Emma wrapped her arms around Ruby and laid her head on the back of her shoulder. Regina's cheek rested on the crown of the wolf's head, her fingers gliding through Emma's hair. Ruby sighed. "This is nice."

"It is."

"Do we have to behave differently in front of Henry?"

"Not for six months we don't." Emma's fingers traveled up and down the wolf's side, causing a shiver to race down the brunette's spine.

"That's right, you made a deal with him." Ruby turned her head to look toward the blonde, her eye alight with mirth. "This is going to be so much fun." Regina's tilted her head back against the back of the sofa.

"What am I going to do with two of you?"

"Any thing you want." Ruby said without hesitation. Emma and Regina both smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Corny much, Ems." Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ruby's neck. Before Ruby knew what was happening Emma was blowing a raspberry against the skin. Ruby's laughter echoed around the room as she lifted her shoulder to prevent the blonde's onslaught. Regina smiled softly as she watched the wolf squirm to get away from the Sheriff, until bright green eyes met hers.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Swan." Emma began to slowly crawl over Ruby, to get to Regina, looking very much like a predator stalking her prey. "Emma Swan, this is suppose to be a nice pleasant date for our wolf, not a rambunctious free for all." The blonde paused where she was sprawled across Ruby.

"Kiss me, and I'll surrender." Regina smirked as she wrapped Emma's tie around her hand and tugged the woman closer.

"What makes you think you deserve a kiss?" Brown eyes flicked from the Sheriff's eyes to her lips, which smirked.

"Because you love me."

"You're right, I do." Full lips pressed against pale pink.

"Mother of God." Ruby murmured from where she was trapped under half of the blonde's body, unable to peel her eyes away from the spectacle just inches away. After Emma was released from Regina's grasp, she scrambled back to her spot on the opposite side of Ruby.

"Which one of us do you want to have your first one-on-one date with?" Ruby looked between the two women again.

"How am I suppose to decide that?" Emma reached into her pocket and pulled a quarter out.

"Heads Regina, Tails Me." She placed the coin into the wolf's hand. Ruby flicked it into the air and caught it on the way down, then covered it with her other hand. The hidden coin was revealed to Regina.

"Heads!" Regina smiled smugly.

"Damn."

"I have a request." Ruby said as she returned the coin to Emma. Both women waited patiently for the wolf to continue. "I want to plan our dates."

"That would be wonderful, Pup."

"Yeah, sounds great. Takes the pressure off of me." Emma nudged Ruby with her shoulder. Silence fell over the women as they relaxed on the couch.

"I don't want this night to end." Ruby whispered.

"It doesn't have to. You could stay over." Regina said, as she laid her head against the wolf's shoulder.

"I...I thought...we were taking things slowly."

"To sleep, Pup. Just sleep. I will tie Miss Swan's hands together if she does anything inappropriate." The blonde stood and collected their empty glasses.

"Gina, we're suppose to be going slow, stop bringing the kinky stuff out." Emma tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

"She is really asking to be punished."

"I heard that!" Regina rolled her eyes, then turned her focus to the brunette next to her.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight?" Ruby nodded.

"More than anything."

"Come with me, Darling." Regina turned the light out in the living room, waved her hand to lock the front door, then lead Ruby upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside she crossed the room and began to dig through her dresser drawer. "You look exceptional in that dress, but I think these will be much more comfortable to sleep in." She handed the wolf a set of crimson silk pajamas. "You can use my bathroom. There are spare toothbrushes in the medicine chest and feel free to use whatever you need." Ruby entered the bathroom and Regina went in search of two more sets of PJs for herself and Emma. She was mentally rearranging her wardrobe to accommodate some clothes for her two loves.

When Emma entered the room, Regina presented her a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank, having quickly learned the blonde's preference for sleep wear.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome, Darling. I'm going to go use the bathroom down the hall to get ready for bed, Ruby should be out any minute." The blonde flopped down on the edge of the be to wait for the wolf to finish.

At last, Ruby came out of the bathroom. Emma stood and cupped her jaw, admiring her fresh, clean face. She happily kissed the woman's cheek, pleased that she no longer had to hold back from showing the wolf affection.

"Make yourself comfortable." Emma patted her ass as she passed her on her way to the bathroom. Ruby gasped at the contact. After her heart rate returned to normal she walked around the room looking at various pictures scattered here and there, until she made it to the bed. Regina found her standing there awkwardly.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I just wasn't sure if you each had a side or preference." Regina tossed her clothes in the hamper, then made her way over to the bed.

"I'm pretty sure sides will be a thing of the past, in a matter of no time. I think the bigger question for us would be, who wants to be in the middle." Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Can I?"

"This night was for you, so think that would be very fitting." The Mayor pulled the covers back and waved her hand to create a third pillow in the middle of the two already situated a the top of the bed. The wolf didn't waste another second before she climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable in the center. Regina busied herself by taking off her earrings and jewelry, then she approached the bed and slid in next to the wolf. She curled into the woman's side and rested her head on her chest. The staccato beat of Ruby's heart sounded under her ear. Her arm came to rest across a toned stomach.

"Is this okay?"

"This is better than I could have ever imagined." Ruby brought her arm over Regina's back and stroked the dark tresses. A contented sigh left both their lips.

As they laid there, Regina became aware of the increased heat coming from the body next to her.

"Ruby, have you always been this hot?" Emma chose that moment to enter the room.

"And you told me about behaving." Blonde curls bounced as the woman shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I was referring to her actual temperature."

"Oh, yeah, it's a wolf thing." Ruby shrugged, jostling Regina a bit. Emma switched the light off before she climbed into the empty side of the bed.

"That will be really nice come winter. We won't have to worry about extra blankets or anything." She commented as she mirrored Regina's position. Ruby couldn't remember a time she felt so at peace, then she did at that moment with the two women in her embrace.

"I hope I mean more to you than just a heater." Ruby pulled on a blonde strand of hair. Emma nuzzled her face against the skin just above the collar of the wolf's shirt. Lips followed the action, placing several soft kisses there.

"You mean the world to me, Ruby."

"I feel the same way, Ems."

"Me too." Regina murmured, already quickly heading toward sleep.

"Goodnight, Wolfy. Goodnight, my Queen." Emma whispered as she settled against Ruby's chest.

"Goodnight, Darling. Goodnight, Pup." Ruby smiled.

"Goodnight, my Queen. Goodnight, my Swan."

As the two women's breathing evened out into sleep, Ruby stared into the darkened room. In the last four hours, her wildest dreams had come true. It still didn't seem possible that she was really laying there, sandwiched between the two people she loved most in this world. Even though she was worried that she would wake up and the evening really would turn out to be the most fantastic dream she had ever had, she also couldn't help imagining what the future would bring. It was with those images dancing in her head that she finally allowed herself to join her companions in sleep.


	16. Day Into Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize that this chapter took longer to post. For some reason I struggled with it a bit. Also I'm sorry for any typos, errors, etc that may be found in this chapter. 
> 
> Okay, without further ado, happy reading!! <3

Consciousness slowly seeped into Ruby the next morning. Her nose picked up on the subtle scents around her. Apple, cinnamon, Emma's body wash and Regina's perfume. As she laid there, on her side, she kept her eyes clenched shut, to keep the illusion a bit longer. 

"Open your eyes, Pup. I promise it's real." Green eyes popped opened, promptly landing on Regina's happy face. "Good Morning, Darling." Ruby smiled when her sleepy brain remembered the events of the night before. She closed the space between them and tucked her head under Regina's chin. Without thought she rubbed her cheek up the side of the woman's neck and didn't stop until they were cheek to cheek. Regina laughed at the action. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Ruby froze in place. 

"I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry." She began to pull back, but her movement was halted by a firm hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide when she felt Regina mimic her actions, sliding her skin against the wolf's. 

"I'm assuming that we just shared our scents, correct?" Ruby nodded, still embarrassed at her lack of control. "And now other wolves will know we belong to each other?" The smell of Regina's arousal began to grow in the air. The wolf cleared her throat. 

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know that was presumptuous of me." 

"Look at me, Pup." When Ruby met the Queen's gaze, her attention was drawn to the lust that was impossible to miss in the woman's eyes. "I want the world to know we belong to each other. I know Emma and I aren't wolves, but for all intents and purposes we are a pack. You should behave naturally with us. I'm not saying we won't have questions, because for us it's a learning experience and we want to know everything about you. However, we would never judge you for being who you are." Ruby's wolf preened inside her and, for the first time in a very long time, it stood proudly, ready to take it's place in this pack, in her pack. Regina kissed the woman's cheek, then watched the emotions pass across the wolf's face, until a wide smile settled on full lips. 

"I never imagined that I could be this happy, Regina." 

"This is only the beginning." Regina smiled softly, then kissed Ruby's forehead. "As much as I want to lay here and wrap myself around you, I think we better get downstairs before Emma burns my house down." Ruby's eyes widened, as she watched the Queen roll out of bed and stretch. 

"She's alone in the kitchen? What were you thinking?" Ruby scrambled to get up and head to the bathroom. Regina snagged her arm and pulled her back toward her. She brushed her cheek against Ruby's once more, until her lips hovered next to her ear. 

"I was thinking I had a sexy wolf in my bed and I wanted to enjoy some time with her." The whispered words raced into her ear and directly to her core. The feel of straight white teeth nipping at her neck almost did her in. "Was I wrong to assume that this was a good use of my time?" Regina's voice had dropped into a smokey tone that drove Ruby crazy. 

"N...No, my Queen." 

"Mhmm...good answer, Pup. I left some clothes in the bathroom for you, come down for breakfast after you've composed yourself." As Ruby watch the sway of the Queen's hips as she left the room, she realized if there was one thing she had learned about herself since becoming infatuated with the two women, it was that she definitely had a thing for butts. 

_~~RSQ~~_

When she came downstairs, Regina was just placing the dishes on the table. Ruby entered the kitchen, surprised that Emma was at the stove making omelettes. She slid her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled her neck. 

"Good Morning, Babe." Emma turned her head to accept a kiss on the cheek. Then chuckled softly, as Ruby repeated the action of rubbing her cheek against Emma's and down the side of her neck. 

"Good Morning, my Swan."

"Mm, that sounds so much better coming from you than the pirate. And did you just rub your wolfiness all over me?" Emma turned slightly to face the brunette. Ruby bit her lip. 

"Yes?" Emma smirked as she sat the spatula down beside the stove and turned to face the wolf fully. 

"I think you might have missed a spot." Emma promptly wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and pulled her in close, before rubbing her cheek all over the wolf's face. Ruby's laughter floated out to the dining room where Regina smiled at the sound. Back in the kitchen Emma returned to the stove after thoroughly scenting the wolf in her own overenthusiastic way. She couldn't wipe the wide smile off of her face as Ruby wrapped her arms around her from behind once more. The wolf pressed her nose to the blonde's neck and inhaled. 

"You smell like me, now." Emma turned her head to the side just enough that Ruby could see the desire filling her green eyes. 

"Good. If I had my way, I'd mark you so all the world knew you were ours." Ruby shivered at the idea. She wasn't sure if Emma knew that her request was a very distinct possibility. Wolves were known to mark their mates, deterring other wolves from encroaching on their territory. She made a mental note to discuss the topic with the women. For the time being she rested her chin on Emma's shoulder and watched her poke the edge of the eggs in the pan. 

"I'm surprised our Queen is allowing you to cook unsupervised." Ruby commented. The blonde huffed in front of her. 

"She enchanted the stove." She mumbled as she folded the eggs over the cheese and bacon inside. The wolf chuckled in her ear. 

"Well that explains why the house is still standing." Emma snorted. 

"Shut up. I'm not that bad." The wolf was lucky Emma couldn't see the skeptical look she shot the blonde. 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"Juice?" 

"On it." Before she released the woman she kissed the side of her neck, adding a nip or two for good measure. An innocent smile stretched across her lips at the Sheriff's growl. She retrieved the juice from the fridge and proceeded to the dining room table to pour them all a glass. 

Breakfast was amazing. They all worked around each other as if they had been doing it for years and the conversation flowed easily across the breakfast table. After cleaning the kitchen, they all prepared to go about their day. Ruby pulled Regina aside. 

"I know it's soon, but will you go out on a date with me tomorrow? I don't think I can wait." Regina's smile was dazzling. 

"I would love to." Ruby returned her smile. 

"Great! I will pick you up around 4. Is that okay?" 

"Perfect." Ruby pecked her cheek before she headed out the door.

_~~RSQ~~_

As soon as the door shut behind Ruby, Emma didn't waste a second before grabbing Regina and pushing her against the nearest wall. Her lips vied for control of the kiss, victorious when Regina's opened and allowed her tongue access. They both moaned into the kiss. Before she realized what she was doing, Emma began to rock against the thigh that had found it's way between her legs. She pulled her mouth away from Regina's and laid her forehead on the brunette's shoulder. 

"Sorry....sorry....I just....I didn't expect it to be that hard to not kiss her." Regina ran her fingers through blonde tresses. 

"I feel the same way, Darling. Hopefully, our dear wolf, professes her feelings soon." Emma released a muffled groan. 

"I hope so. It's torture having these two incredible women around me, and not be able to touch them." The Mayor's laugh rang out. 

"We will suffer in silence, until she is ready, my Love." 

"Sometimes it sucks being good people." Emma made her way across the room and fetched her jacket from the hook by the door. 

"Mmm...the good news is I get to go out on a date with her tomorrow afternoon." Emma narrowed her eyes. 

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little jealous." She slipped her arms into the sleeves and settled the red leather on her shoulders. "Not in a bad way, of course. More of a damn I wish I was there, too, kinda way." Regina patted her cheek. 

"I know, dear." The Sheriff pulled her hair out from under her collar. 

"What do you think will happen when you kiss her? I mean we turned the night into day." The brunette straightened the lapels of the red leather jacket, and let her hands rest on the flat of Emma's chest. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be just as amazing." 

~~RSQ~~

The first place Ruby went after leaving the mansion was the diner. She practically skipped through the room and into the back, where Granny was gathering some of the ingredients she would need for that day's menu. With a small pull on the older woman's shoulder, she turned her around and promptly ducked her head under her chin. Her arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She murmured into her Granny's chest. The older wolf let out a sigh of relief. 

"Why are you thanking me, Girl?" Even though her words were gruff, she tenderly wrapped her arms around her precious granddaughter. 

"For giving them your blessing." Ruby pulled back and rubbed her cheek against Granny's. The grey haired woman returned the pup's affections, then pulled back to see her face. 

"Yes, well, other than the fact that I was positive that the Sheriff was going to swallow her own tongue at some point, they are good women and care for you very much. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happier than I can ever remember being, Granny." The woman cupped the girl's cheek in her hand. 

"Good. My little Red deserves all the happiness in the world." The wide smile that had been missing for so long from her granddaughter's face, was a welcome sight to the old wolf's eyes. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The next day Ruby knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin street precisely at 4 O'clock. When Regina answered, the wolf raked her eyes up and down the Mayor's outfit. Black slacks topped with a crisp white shirt, three buttons opened at the top. Ruby licked her lips, before meeting the woman's eyes. 

"You look amazing, as always, Regina, but this won't do." Regina pursed her lips. 

"Well what am I suppose to wear?" Ruby entered the house and pulled the brunette up the stairs to her bedroom. She entered the walk in closet and took in all the amazing clothes at the Queen's disposal, until her eyes landed on exactly what she was looking for. When she returned to the bedroom she laid the clothes out beside Regina, who had perched on the bed. One perfect, dark eyebrow rose, when she saw what the wolf had selected. 

"Really?" Ruby nodded. 

"I'll wait for you downstairs." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Ruby looked up when she heard the distinct sound of boot steps on the stairs. Her gaze followed thigh high riding boots, up to tan riding pants that fit the Queen like a second skin. On top was the only plaid article of clothing that Regina had in her closet, a fitted long sleeve shirt that was tucked into the riding pants. The woman's dark hair was held back in an intricate braid that Ruby could only assume was made by magic. 

"You look breathing taking, Regina." 

"Thank you, Darling. Is it safe to assume we are going to the stables today?" 

"Yes. Is that okay?" The wolf was suddenly unsure of her decision. Regina slid her hand down the brunette's arm and laced their fingers together. 

"It's more than okay." When they exited the house, Regina's eyes landed on Ruby's red Camero sitting at the curb. "What is it with the women I'm dating having highly unconventional modes of transportation?" 

"Don't knock my baby, Regina. You'll love her just as much as I do after you get to know her." 

"I don't know about that, Pup. I still haven't come to terms with Emma's yellow monstrosity." Ruby opened the passenger side door for the Queen to enter the vehicle, then shut it behind her. When she slipped into the driver side she put the key in the ignition and, with a twist of her wrist, the powerful engine came to life. 

"Yes, well, unlike our Swan's little puddle jumper, my baby has power behind her good looks." Regina smiled as the wolf revved the engine. She leaned across the center console until her lips were next to the woman's ear. 

"We better not let Emma hear us talk about her death trap like this, she will have us both over her knees before we can blink." Ruby stared at Regina, then shook her head. 

"I swear, I'm going to die of dehydration being around you two. Every time you say something like that all the liquid rushes out of my body." Regina's heady laugh filled the car, as she settled into her seat, the fingers of her left hand absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of the wolf's hair. 

"Believe me, dear, the same thing happens to all of us. Maybe we should stock up on water." Ruby's laughter joined Regina's as she pulled away from the curb. 

_~~RSQ~~_

After they reached the stables, Ruby parked the car and turned to Regina. 

"I have to warn you that this could go either way." Regina looked at her with confusion. 

"What do you mean, darling?" 

"Sometimes horses are okay with me, and sometimes....well...not so much. I think they can sense the wolf." 

"Then why did you choose this as our date?" 

"Because it's something you love. I wanted you to enjoy yourself." Regina cupped Ruby's cheek, and caressed her skin with her thumb. 

"I would have enjoyed myself even if all we did was sit at home and watch a movie, but I'm very touched that you would be willing to do this for me. I think I might know just the horse for you. Shall we go give it a try?" Ruby nodded. Before they left the car she ran around to the back and pulled their picnic lunch from the trunk. When she saw Regina watching her, she shrugged. 

"Picnics seem to have become our thing, so I wanted to continue the tradition." Regina looped her arm through Ruby's and together they made their way to the stables. Once inside they were greeted by various snorts and whinnies. At the very end of the row of stalls a large black head popped out and greeted them with the loudest whinny of all. Regina smiled as they approached. 

"Ruby, I would like you to meet, Revan." Regina stroked the horses soft muzzle. Ruby stepped up next to her and held her hand out for the animal to smell. She held her breath until Revan huffed at her hand then pressed his nose into it. 

"Hi, Revan." 

"Well I guess that settles that." Regina remarked as she opened the stall and walked in. She clipped a lead rope on to the horse's bridle and lead him out. He settled outside of his stall and waited patiently for his rider to get him saddled and ready to go. Ruby stroked his neck as she watched Regina carry the saddle over and lift it onto the horses back. 

"So why Revan?" Regina smiled broadly at the memory. 

"Henry was going through a Star Wars phase. There was a character named Darth Revan in one of the games he played, so when we came here to pick out a horse of our own, that is what he chose. It seemed to suit him, so he became Revan." The Mayor made quick work of securing the rest of the horse's tack. "Okay, up you go, Miss Lucas." The wolf didn't miss a beat, as she hoisted herself up onto the horse. She reached down to accept the basket before Regina lifted herself into the saddle behind her. Their meal was passed to the Queen and Ruby took up the reigns to steer them to the exit of the stables and down the trail. 

The Mayor pressed herself into Ruby's back as she enjoyed the peaceful ride through the forest. Moments like these, still caused the wolf to pause and consider the fact that maybe she was in a coma somewhere and this was all an elaborate hallucination. It still didn't seem possible that the Mayor was interested in her. Shaking the errant thought off, she laid her hand over the one wrapped around her waist and steered them down the path, toward the special spot she had chosen for them. It wasn't long before they left the trail and came to a small brook with a large oak tree next to it. 

"Here we are." Regina looked at their surroundings. Sun filtered through the trees and lit the area in dappled light. The roots of the large tree spread in such a fashion that they would be surrounded in a private little nook under its large branches. Ruby took the basket once more to allow her to slide from atop Revan. Ruby hopped down after her and tied the horse to a small tree nearby that was surrounded by lush grass. After laying the blanket down next to the tree Ruby lowered herself so her back was pressed to the trunk of the tree, then patted the spot next to her. Regina lowered herself to sit as close as possible to the wolf. 

"This is beautiful. How did you find it?" Ruby busied herself pulled containers of food from the basket and sitting them within reach. "Ruby?" The woman sighed. 

"I run these woods during wolf's time. I know every hidden spot in the forest around Storybrooke." Her voice was low as she explained. Regina tilted her head. 

"Why does that embarrass you?" Long fingers picked at the fabric of the jeans that encased Ruby's legs. 

"I'm not used to having someone accept both parts of me. Granny has been the only one I could share such things with." Regina began to open the food containers. 

"What about Snow?" 

"Snow is great, but...." Ruby bit her lip, as she served them both, then leaned back against the tree with her plate in her lap. The Mayor sat next to her, her body in contact with the wolf as much as possible. 

"But.....?" 

"She will never understand what it's like to struggle with the inner beast. With darkness." Regina took her first bite of her favorite chicken burger and chewed as she thought about what the woman had said. She wiped her mouth before she spoke. 

"Wolves are not inherently dark, Ruby. I understand why you would feel that way with what happened in the past, but that was not darkness. That was a young girl, who had never been taught how to properly control her wolf. The inner beast, as you put it, ran loose and did exactly what any other wolf would do. It was unfortunate that Peter was a victim, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby quickly swiped away a tear. 

"Thank you, Regina." She cleared her throat. "We are not suppose to be discussing such heavy topics on our first official one on one date." 

"After the lives we've lead, I don't mind this type of talk, but we can change the topic if you would like." Regina said before she popped a sweet potato fry into her mouth. They ate in silence, the only sound the water flowing next to them. Ruby contemplated a question that she had always wanted to know the answer to, but was too afraid to ask. After she finished her plate, she laid it on the blanket in front of them and turned her body toward the Queen. 

"Can I ask you a question about when you cast the curse?" A hint of wariness flicked across Regina's face before she gave a firm nod. The wolf took a deep breath. "How did Granny and I remain together? Everyone in Storybrooke were pulled away from their family and loved ones, except Granny and I." Regina placed her empty dish down next to Ruby's then mirrored the wolf's position. 

"I've wondered that many times myself. The best theory I could come up with is the fact wolves were protected in my kingdom. When I cast the curse, it must have extended that protection to the only two wolves to be transported to Storybrooke. That protection meant it kept you together." 

"That makes sense. Well whatever happened, I'm still thankful that I had my Granny with me all those years." 

"Me too, Pup." Regina waved her hand and cleaned their picnic up. "Shall we go on a stroll through the forest before we head back?" Ruby got to her feet and extended her hand to help the other woman up. 

"I would like that." Their fingers remained laced together as they slowly started to walk along the brook. The forest around them was quiet. "I'm sorry if we don't see any wildlife. They can sorta smell me coming, even in my human form." 

"Good, we don't have to worry about any of Snow's pesky forest friends bothering us." They continued to follow the water down stream, until they came to a point where it widened into a small wading pool. Regina glanced over at her companion, only to find her chewing on her lip, with a faraway look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ruby?" Green eyes turned toward Regina, long fingers guided a small wisp of hair behind the Mayor's ear. 

"I want to tell you something, but I don't want to freak you out." Regina pressed her hand against her stomach, a physical representation of her need to quell her nerves. The Queen straightened her back, preparing herself for rejection. 

"Have you changed your mind? It's okay if you have. I understand if you don't want to be attached to the Evil Queen...."

"Regina...." 

"It's okay, Pup, I don't want to lose you, but it's a lot to be a woman like me. It's okay if you still want to date Emma. I think you two are very good together...." 

"Madam Mayor.....

"I just want you both to be happy." Ruby was shocked to see tears forming in Regina's eyes. In the blink of an eye, the Queen found her back pressed against a nearby tree, with a flustered wolf in front of her. 

"I love you! I know it's only been a couple of days since we've become official, but I don't want to go another day without you knowing how I feel." The, once tear filled, eyes in front of her began to transform and fill with happiness instead. "Now, if it's okay with you, I am going to kiss you. Stop me if you don't want me to, because once I do this there is no going back for me." Regina clenched the wolf's shirt in her fingers and nodded her head. Ruby slowly leaned into the Queen. Just as her lips hovered above the full ones that she had been dreaming of kissing for so long, a hand on her chest stopped her from closing the paper thin gap between them. 

"I love you, too, Ruby Lucas." When their lips met the night sky bloomed above them. Ruby hummed into the Queen's mouth, while Regina threaded her fingers in long dark hair and used the distraction to flip them around and take control of the kiss. The moon and stars appeared, galaxies unfolded in way none of the citizens of the town could ever remember seeing. Regina was the first to pull away and open her eyes. Darkness surrounded them, broken only by the glow of the moon. Ruby kept her eyes closed after she felt Regina pull away, wanting to imprint the feeling of Regina's lips into her memory. 

"Look up, Ruby." Regina whispered. The wolf complied and was awestruck by the world around them. A shooting star raced across the sky as she stared at the supernatural sight of a day turned to night. 

"Regina, how is this possible?" 

"True love, my Darling wolf." Ruby's gaze immediately tracked to Regina's face. Her mouth opened and closed, before her lips spread in a wide smile. Daylight began to return to the world around them. 

"You and I are true loves?" 

"Yes."

"What about Emma?" 

"Emma is my true love, also." The wolf's mouth hung open once more. Regina guided it shut with one finger, then followed the action, by pressing her lips to the full lips in a slow tender kiss. Ruby pulled back, her mind bouncing in multiple directions. 

"Wait...." She rested her hands on Regina's shoulders. "....Tink's pixie dust. It lead you to us, didn't it?" 

"It did." Regina's face was a symphony of happiness. Her heart felt full for the first time in her whole life. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Emma know?" Regina leaned her body against Ruby, who wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. 

"Yes, Emma knows. I'll tell you the same thing I told her, I wanted you both to have the choice to love me and not be influenced by what pixie dust told me. If neither of you returned my feelings I would have let you go, even though it would have hurt like hell." 

"You're an amazing woman, my Queen." Regina nuzzled the wolf's neck. 

"As are you, my Love." 

They stood there and enjoyed just being together in the knowledge that they were meant to be. Regina's pocket buzzed. She tsked as she gently pulled away from her warm companion and slipped her phone from her pocket. She laughed softly when she read the text message. 

"What's funny?" Regina turned the screen to the wolf so she could read the message. 

**SwanPrincess:** OMG!! Holy crap!! That was amazing!! It was like the universe unfolded over Storybrooke!! When is it my turn?

"Our Swan is as eloquent and patient as ever." Regina remarked as she returned the phone to her pocket without replying. She wasn't quite ready for her time alone with the wolf to be over yet. 

"Regina?" 

"Yes, Pup?" 

"Is Emma my true love, too?" 

"We believe so." They began the walk back to Revan. 

"What happened when you kissed her?" 

"We turned night into day." 

"That was you? That was amazing! I wonder what will happen when Emma and I kiss." 

When they reached the spot where Revan stood, peacefully munching away on the grass around him, Ruby spun the Queen around to face her. She didn't hesitate as she captured the woman's lips in another heated kiss. She rested her forehead against Regina's as she caught her breath. 

"I am never going to get enough of that and I can't wait to be your in every way." Regina ran one hand around the back of the wolf's neck and pulled her in to peck her lips. The other swept around the woman's waist and cupped the curve of her ass. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I can't wait to make you mine." 


	17. The Sun Embraced the Moon

Emma flopped down on her couch. The house was empty. Henry and Regina were having a Mother and son bonding day and Ruby was occupied at the diner, which left the Sheriff to her own devices on her day off. She sighed as she sprawled out across the sofa, thankful that her house was warm enough to allow her to walk around without pants on. It was her one guilty pleasure, when she had the house to herself.

She was just getting into a Rizzoli & Isles re-run marathon when someone knocked on her door. She grumbled as she got up and went to answer it, completely forgetting about her appearance. When the door opened, Ruby's gaze instantly fell to Emma's bare legs, then up to red lace panties. It was the least amount of clothes she had ever seen on the woman. Emma delighted in the response.

"See something you like, Wolfy?" The blonde smirked as she cocked her hip.

"Maybe I should just stop wearing underwear, that way I can stop ruining them when I'm around you two." Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Don't tease me, Ruby Lucas."

"Yeah, that right there, not helping." The Sheriff laughed as she waved her hand and was dressed in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants.

"What brings you by, Babe? I thought you were working today." Emma pulled her into the house.

"I am. I'm on my break. I came over to ask if you might be free this afternoon." Excitement bloomed in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ruby nodded. "I am completely free."

"Great I will pick you up around 5. Dress casual." Emma gripped the wolf's shirt and pulled her close. She kissed her cheek, before nuzzled against the spot she just kissed.

"I can't wait." Ruby inhaled the scent of cinnamon and cloves. She loved that the two women were beginning to carry her scent with them. Before she pulled away she returned her Swan's affection.

"I gotta get back to work. See you later." Emma waved from the front door as Ruby walked back to the diner with a happy smile on her face.

_~~RSQ~~_

"Is this really necessary?" Emma asked as she lifted a corner of the blindfold Ruby had secured around eyes in order to peek at the wolf.

"Was it really necessary to have Gold put a spell on me to make it feel like we had been driving for hours?" Emma pulled the fabric down to cover her eye once more and settled into the passenger seat of Ruby's car.

"Fine, you win." The brunette kissed her cheek before putting the car in gear. It wasn't long before they came to a stop. Emma listened as the driver side door opened and shut. The door next to her opened and a soft hand guided her out of the car. Ruby wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You can take the blindfold off." Emma immediately yanked the strip of fabric from her eyes. The squeal that erupted from the blonde was almost enough to deafen the poor wolf. Ruby had no time to dwell on hearing loss when she found her arms full of a very happy woman.

"This is amazing!"

"Really?" Ruby chewed her lip, anxious to see whether her choice was really acceptable.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been here in forever and the fact that you're here with me makes it even better." Emma was practically vibrating with excitement as she grabbed her date's hand and dragged her into the establishment.

The arcade spread out before them, a even mix of old school and newer high tech games. Traditional Skee ball machines were lined up across the back of the space. Green eyes lit up when they landed on one set of machines in particular, as she waited for Ruby to get their tokens.

"What do you want to do first?" Emma pointed to the adjoined games against the opposite wall. Their lights and steady beat could be seen and heard from where the pair stood. "That's one of my favorites, let's go." The couple crossed the room and sat their bucket of tokens next to the platform. They both took their spots after feeding the required number of coins into the slots and selecting the song they wanted.

"You're going down, Wolfy!" The blonde sassed, her competitive nature coming out to play.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Swan." Both women's focus turned the screen in front of them as the countdown began. The direction arrows flowed from the bottom of the screen to indicate where their feet would go on the beat. Each woman's feet moved with precise steps on the dance pads, it was the rest of their bodies that added little personal touches. Hips rolled and hands waved in the air. As they lost themselves in the rhythm and the increased pace of the dancing, their laughter filled the space around them.

Their game ended in a tie, and the pair leaned against each other.

"That was so much fun." Emma panted, breathless from the quick paced game and the added laughter. The next few hours were spent bouncing from one game to another like two young teenagers. By the time they were finished they had both collected an impressive stack of tickets. When they approached the counter, Ruby added her tickets to Emma's.

"Are you sure? You could get something for yourself."

"That's okay, I want you to get something special and we all know, the more tickets the better the prize." Emma kissed Ruby on the cheek, then began to scan the shelves for the perfect memento. Her eye lit up when they landed on just the thing.

_~~RSQ~~_

Emma clutched the grey and black stuffed wolf as she climbed back into Ruby's car. She twisted until she faced the woman as she slid into the driver's seat.

"I had a really great time, Ruby."

"I did, too, but we're not done yet." The wolf revved the engine and pointed the car in the direction of their next stop.

"Where are we going next?" Curiosity was eating the Sheriff alive.

"You'll see." Emma settled in for the ride, finally content to just let the day unfold in front of her. It wasn't much longer before the Camero was pulling into an open space at lookout hill.

"Ruby Lucas, did you bring us to make out point?" The brunette's cheeks heated.

"I didn't think about that until you just said it. I honestly just wanted to enjoy the view of Storybrooke and the sunset." Emma cupped the woman's cheek.

"That's very sweet of you, Babe. I really am a lucky woman." Ruby turned her head and pressed a kiss into the center of Emma's palm. She was rewarded with a bright smile. "Can we get out and sit on the hood to watch?"

"Mhmm..." They both exited the car and made their way to the front. Ruby slid onto the edge of the hood and pulled Emma to stand in between her legs. The blonde leaned back against the strong body behind her and sighed. The view really was beautiful, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being held close by someone you loved. The thought caused her to turn in the wolf's arms until they were face to face. Her fingers traced strong eyebrows, full cheeks and plump lips, until they came to rest on a strong jaw.

"You're so beautiful, Ruby."

"As are you, my Swan."

"I am so in love with you." Emma whispered, unable to hold the words back for another moment. The joyous expression that crossed the woman's face was reward enough. Long legs wrapped around her thighs and pulled her in close, as graceful fingers slid into the hair at the nape of her neck and guided her face right where the brunette wanted it.

"I love you, so very much, too, Emma Swan." The blonde wanted to be delicate and soft with their first kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, all of those thoughts went out the window. She thoroughly dominated the kiss, nipping at the other woman's tongue before delving inside her mouth with her own. Ruby was on cloud nine, perfectly happy to allow the other woman to take control.

Much like the events before, neither woman noticed the changes around them. The sky darkened much quicker than either of them expected. When there eyes opened and became aware of the change they looked into the sky above them. The shadow of the moon slipped across the sun until only a thin sliver of light remained. From that sliver three long flares shot out and wrapped around the front of the moon. The red, white and purple tendrils twisted and embraced one another before racing back the way they came and just as quickly as the solar eclipse came, it began to recede.

"The sun embraced the moon. Kind of fitting if you ask me." Emma commented as her focus returned to Ruby. Before the wolf could add her own thoughts, she was lost in another searing kiss. The blonde was holding nothing back and it was wreaking havoc on her companions senses. Emma climbed onto the car and over the brunette, until she was firmly situated on top of the prone woman. Her mouth moved from lips, to jaw, and down the side of a long lean neck. Ruby moaned when the blonde's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot.

"Fuck, Ems." One of the Sheriff's hands slipped under the wolf's shirt and stroked toned abs, teasing the waist band of the Ruby's jeans. The buzzing of a cell phone broke into their heated make out session. Emma rested her head against her date's shoulder for a moment to catch her breath and bring her heart rate under control.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. I've just been waiting for this moment for so long, that I got a little carried away." Ruby laughed, as her head thudded against the hood of the car.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Emma sat up, so she was straddling brunette's hips.

"Well, no, but this should be something that is shared between all of us for the first time." Ruby's eyes went wide.

"You mean this was the special event that you two were waiting for?" Emma nodded. The wolf didn't mean for it to happen, but her eyes filled with tears against her best efforts to stop them. "You waited for me?" The Sheriff braced her hands on either side of the brunette's head, her hair created a curtain that made it feel like it hid them from the world.

"We did. And we will continue to wait, until you are ready to take that step with our relationship. There is no pressure, so don't feel like you have to be ready, just because we are. Okay?" Ruby nodded.

"Thank you, but you both should know, I am so ready. I'm ready to be with you both in every sense of the word. I want my pack to be whole, not that we need to have sex for that, but you know what I mean. And I'm going to shut up now, so I don't make an ass of myself." Emma chuckled, then lowered her lips to caressed Ruby's once more. Ruby gripped the woman's waist and rolled them over, not realizing that they were much closer to the edge of the hood than she originally thought. The momentum of the move sent her past the point of no return. She quickly released Emma as she felt herself falling, air rushed from her chest when she hit the ground. As she laid there dying of embarrassment, and trying to get her lungs to work again, she caught a pair of green eyes staring down at her from above.

"Are you okay?" Emma tried not to laugh as she asked the question, but her giggles snuck through anyways.

"Oh, laugh it up, blonde." Ruby wheezed out. Emma slid off the car and held her hand out to the woman on the ground. She accepted the help and rose from where she landed. The Sheriff brushed the dust off her clothes, paying special attention to the brunette's ass. Ruby cleared her throat.

"I think you got that part dusted off as good as it's going to get."

"Just being thorough." Emma's smile was filled with innocence. "Seriously, are you okay?" Ruby twisted to the side and her breath caught in her throat.

"I think I tweaked my back a little, but other than that I'm fine. It should heal by tomorrow." Emma slipped her hand into the wolf's pocket and extracted the keys to the Camero. "No, wait, I can totally drive."

"Uh ah ah...." The blonde opened the the passenger side door. "Get in." Her tone of voice made it clear there would be no arguing. The wolf scowled as she lowered herself into the passenger seat. Once the blonde was inside she turned to her companion. "I don't like seeing the people I love hurting, and even though I know you are a wolf and will be good as new in 24 hours or less, humor me. Let's go to Regina's and we can have a nice family night. Have dinner and watch a movie, you can relax your back." She guided a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear. "Please, Babe?" The wolf huffed, when she saw the look being sent her way.

"Fine, but only because I can't resist your puppy dog eyes. I'm suppose to be the one with canine tendencies in this pack of ours, no you." She quipped. Emma chuckled then turned the car on. "Did you check your phone to see who messaged you?"

"You can check it while I drive." Ruby slipped the phone from her girlfriend's jeans and turned it on. She smiled softly.

"It was our Queen."

"What does it say?"

"Darlings, please tell me that was you two. Or do I need to gather the townsfolk to find out why their was an unusual eclipse this afternoon?"

"Go ahead and tell her it was us. We are officially a three way true love special." Ruby dutifully typed the message and hit send. Not long after the phone buzzed. She laughed.

"She says you're an idiot, Miss Swan."

"Tell her, I love you, too!!." Ruby shook her head as she once again sent the message, then laid the phone in the center console. She laced their fingers together and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

_~~RSQ~~_

Regina smirked at the reply.

"Was it them?" Henry asked as he walked next to her on the trail behind their house.

"It was." She returned her phone to her pocket and breathed in the cool air around them.

"So it's official then. Everyone knows and we really are a family." Regina pulled her son to her side with an arm around his shoulders.

"We are."

"Are you happy?" She smiled at him. He grinned back when he noticed the happiness reached her eyes.

"I am happier than I've ever been. Sometimes I still can't believe that someone like me was blessed with two true loves."

"Someone who is awesome, and an amazing Mom, and who has so much love in her heart that sometimes she doesn't know what to do with it. Yeah me neither." He rolled his eyes as he sassed him Mom in the most loving way possible. Regina pursed her lips.

"Emma and Ruby are a bad influence on you." She playfully shoved him away from her.

"I'm pretty sure I got the sarcasm gene from you, Mom. So you have no body to blame, but yourself." They were both still rough housing when they returned to their yard. Emma and Ruby sat on the steps of the back deck waiting for them to arrive.

"Ma! Ruby!" Henry's gangly form raced across the grass toward the two women. Emma intercepted her son in a big hug, before he could reach the wolf.

"Hey, Kid, be a little gentle on Rubes, she hurt her back." Regina's gaze filled with concern as she immediately went to Ruby's side.

"What did you do to her, Miss Swan?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, she rolled us over and she accidentally fell of the hood of the car." Henry's face wrinkled with distaste.

"And that's my cue to make myself scarce." He disappeared inside, where there was no talk about the make out sessions of adults. After Regina was sure their son was out of ear shot she returned her focus to the pair in front of her.

"You were making out on the hood of the car in broad daylight?" The two nodded like a pair of teenager who had been caught doing what they were doing. "Well I have to say, I wouldn't have thought it would have been Ruby to fall off the car."

"We know we shouldn't have......hey wait a minute! Why would you assume that I would be the one to fall of the car?" Emma asked in outrage. Regina stepped closer and pulled the blonde to her.

"Because you, my Love, are a klutz." When Regina tried to kiss her, the blonde turned her face away.

"Well this klutz is going to order dinner from Luigi's Pizza. I'm sure I can manage that without hurting myself." She walked away from the Queen, and shot a wink to Ruby as she passed her. Regina clucked her tongue as she took a seat next Ruby on the steps.

"Are you really okay?"

"I am. It will be healed by tomorrow. This is just me humoring Emma, no to mention, I would never pass up a chance to spend time with my family." The word caused her heart to fill with joy. "My pack." Regina leaned her head against her shoulder.

Inside, Emma placed their order for pizza then entered the living room. She moved the coffee table to the side of the room. With a snap of her fingers several large blankets appeared to cover the floor in front of the sofas, along with many fluffy pillows. When she was happy with her work, she flopped down on the couch. Soft footsteps entered the room, and she found her lap filled with the small frame of one Regina Mills. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, as she leaned back against her. The brunette turned her face toward the blonde.

"Thank you for talking Ruby into joining us this evening."

"Speaking of the wolf, where did she go?"

"I told her to go upstairs and take a hot shower to help relax her back." When Emma didn't respond for an unreasonable amount of time, Regina looked at her face, and found unfocused green eyes.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking about Ruby, upstairs, naked in my shower right now?" Emma scoffed.

"Of course not. I do have more self control than a teenage boy going through puberty."

"Uh-huh...says the person who practically attacked the woman on the hood of her car." Emma tsked.

"She told you?"

"She did. It's okay though, it sounded kind of sexy until she fell off." Emma chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be honest, I really am thinking about her naked in your shower right now." The brunette patted the hands resting on her stomach.

"Me too."

_~~RSQ~~_

After Ruby came back down from her shower and Henry was sure that he was not going to be traumatized, they ate their pizza and enjoyed their first meal together as a family. Emma did the dishes and Henry dried, while Ruby and Regina made the living room a bit more cozy by dimming the lights and fluffing the pillows already in place. Ruby scanned the shelves for the perfect movie for their first family movie night. There were a lot of good selections, but when her finger landed on one in particular, she knew it was the perfect choice. She slipped the disc into the machine, then turned to find Regina sitting with her back against one of the sofa's and pillows scattered around her.

She lowered herself next to the brunette and laid her head in the woman's lap, where strong fingers began to scratch her scalp. When Henry and Emma joined them, Henry sprawled out across the blanket at the end of Regina's feet and Emma made herself comfortable, with her head resting on Ruby's stomach. The opening titles began to role and the iconic music of Jurassic Park began to play from the surround sound.

"I love this movie" Both Henry and Emma exclaimed at the same time.

"Good choice, Pup." The group became engrossed in the movie from that point on. Halfway through, Emma and Ruby were both on their sides with their heads in Regina's lap. Ruby's arm was wrapped around Emma's waist. When the final scene played, Henry stretched and kissed each of them on the cheek and made his way to bed. The trio stayed where they were and just enjoyed being with each other. Ruby's eyes were closed as Regina continued playing with her hair again. Emma turned in the brunette's embrace, her eyes studied the look of bliss she found on Ruby's face. She placed kiss after kiss up her neck to her jaw, until she reached her mouth. She traced the wolf's lower lip with her tongue and was quickly granted access.

Regina was not prepared for the sight of her two loves kissing. It was better than she could have ever imagined and she found herself turned on by witnessing Emma dominate Ruby's mouth. Her fingers never stopped stroking the long dark hair splayed across her lap.

It wasn't long before Emma pressed her advantage and rolled the brunette onto her back, she quickly followed and straddled the wolf's hips, not losing contact with her mouth for an instant.  
Ruby slid her hands up Emma's back, staying above the fabric by sheer will power alone. She groaned when one of Emma's hands brushed against the side of her breast.

"Please." She whispered into the blonde's mouth.

"Please what?"

"Make love to me, both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter of this story, might be a little delayed. I am participating in SQSN as a Protostar writer and I need to focus a bit more on that story for now. The good news, you have sexy times to look forward when the next chapter is posted. Yay! :-D


	18. All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize that this update took so long. After SQSN I had a small bout of writer's block with this story, but things started flowing again so here we are. I hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait. :-D

"Are you sure, Pup?" Regina asked, her voice huskier than normal.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Emma rose from her perch on top of the wolf and helped the other two up from their spots on the floor. With a wave of her hand the room was cleaned and all of the pillows disappeared.

"Someone's eager." Regina smirked at the blonde.

"You're damn right I am." Emma snagged both of their hands and pulled them from the room.

"We need to be quiet. Henry is in his room." Regina pointed out as they began to make their way up the stairs. Once they were safely inside Regina's room, she waved her hand and placed a silencing spell over the room. Her attention was immediately draw to a soft thump next to her, where Emma had backed Ruby up against the wall and was working hot open mouthed kisses down the brunette's throat. Ruby's head tilted back and met the wall with a second thud. Regina crossed the small space between them and came to stand next to Ruby, she laced her fingers in Emma's hair and pulled gently. Emma got the hint and she quickly found her mouth occupied by the Queen.

"I could probably come, just watching you two kiss." Ruby commented as she got her breathing under control. Regina guided Emma's head to her neck and looked at Ruby with a small laugh.

"I can think of better ways to make that happen, my dear." She crooked her finger and like a moth to a flame, Ruby was powerless. She took two steps forward and was pulled into another heated kiss.

"I agree with Wolfy, that's just so fucking hot." Emma murmured next to them. With Regina occupied by Ruby, the blonde's fingers began to work the button's of the Queen's shirt. Her lips pressed against each fraction of skin that was exposed, until she found herself on her knees looking up at Regina's bare torso. The only thing ruining the view was the purple lace bra the woman still wore.

Regina pulled her lips away from Ruby and looked down at Emma kneeling before her. She stroked her hair. "You look so very appealing like that, Miss Swan."

"Ah, ah, none of that. At least not tonight. Tonight is a non-dom zone." Ruby snorted at Regina's small frown. Emma nipped at her flat stomach just above the waist of her slacks, before rising from the floor. As she rose she pushed the silk fabric off of her shoulders. Ruby pulled it the rest of the way off and slung it onto the chaise nearby. Her lips made their first contact with Regina's olive skin, as they trailed across the Queen's shoulders. As she reached the point where her neck met her shoulder she nipped the skin lightly with her teeth.

While the brunette's were distracted with each other. Emma worked on Regina's zipper. The temptation to slide her hand inside was overwhelming, but will power alone prevented her from doing so. Instead she guided the woman's slacks off of her hips and down her legs, until she was clad in nothing but her fancy lace underwear and matching bra.

"Darlings, I believe you both are over dress for the occasion." Regina said as she stepped out of the pool of fabric. She sauntered across the room. Both women watched the over exaggerated sway of her hips as she reached the bed. When she looked over her shoulder they both swallowed hard. "Am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?" Regina asked as she slid one hand down the front of her body, her fingers played with the waist band of her underwear.

A soft growl sounded from beside Emma. Ruby blushed hard. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, that was really sexy." Emma's focus was drawn to Ruby once more. She slid in close until the wolf's back was pressed to her front. "You never have to apologize for being yourself with us, Ruby. You and your wolf are welcome here." Emma slid her hands under Ruby's shirt and drew it up and off of her body. Both the Sheriff and the Mayor were more than pleased to find she had foregone a bra for the evening.

Regina slid on to the bed and made herself comfortable against the headrest. She was more than tempted to touch herself, but decided to enjoy the show her companions were putting on instead. She followed Emma's pale hands as they trailed over Ruby's sides and across her flat stomach. She wasn't surprised when she saw the wolf tilt her head to the side, bearing her neck to Emma. Emma's green eyes met hers, before she kissed and licked her way up the side of Ruby's neck.

A sharp inhale had Regina's gaze flashing back to see what Emma's hands were doing. Both were cupping Ruby's firm breast, thumbs stroked across hard peaks. Emma whispered something that Regina couldn't make out, but caused Ruby's desired filled gaze to latch on to hers. She nodded before Emma allowed her to leave her embrace. In the next heartbeat Ruby was crawling across the bed and came to a stop once she was straddling her lap. Just as Ruby was leaning down to capture Regina's lips there was a loud clatter from the end of the bed. They both looked in that direction, a pale hand shot up from the floor.

"I'm okay, just keep going." Emma's voice called out followed by a muttered curse about skinny jeans. Regina and Ruby shared an eye roll and a small laugh.

"Where were we?" Ruby whispered. She traced her fingers along the edge of Regina's bra. "May I?" Regina leaned forward to grant the wolf access.

"You may." With a slight tremor, Ruby unclasped the Queen's bra and slowly slid it from her arms. She tossed it toward the chaise where their clothes were piling up.

"So beautiful." The wolf was mesmerized by the sight of the firm breasts in front of her. She trailed the back of her hand over the soft mounds, and across rigid nipples. Unable to hold back she leaned forward and engulfed one in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hard peak, while her other hand pinched and rolled the other.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as the feeling of heat surrounded the sensitive bud. Her fingers gripped the wolf's hair and held her in place. By the time Ruby switched sides to lavish the other breast with the attention it deserved, Emma had finally wrestled herself free of her jeans and joined the duo on the bed. Regina gave Ruby's hair a firm tug then guided her ear to her lips.

"Turn over." Ruby raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. Nestling in between the Queen's legs. The woman's breast were pressed firmly against her back. Her head was pillowed on her shoulder. Emma crawled forward, kissing her way up the center of Ruby's stomach then chest, until she was once again able to press their lips together. When they parted, the blonde moved a bit further and repeated the process with Regina, which gave the wolf the perfect position to lick and nip at Emma's breasts. When her teeth gently raked across the blonde's hard nipple, she moaned into Regina's mouth before pulling away.

"Damn, Ruby." Emma gasped, her fingers stroked the wolf's dark hair. After thoroughly enjoying the brunette's attention she pulled back and reached for the waist of her pants. Ruby nodded with enthusiasm. As Emma pulled the fabric down, she was greeted by the site of the woman's bare mound. The blonde tsked. "Naughty, naughty girl." She pulled the pants the rest of the way off leaving Ruby bare.

Regina's hands slid around Ruby's sides her nails raked across her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. She took the wolf's ear lobe in her teeth and gave it a small tug. Ruby groaned at the over load of sensations. Meanwhile, Emma had made herself comfortable and was busy working kisses and licks up Ruby's legs until she was situated between her thighs. She rested her cheek against her thigh and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good, babe. I can't wait to taste you."

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby husked out. She had never been more turned on in her life. Her head tilted back on Regina's shoulder at the first contact of Emma's tongue. The Queen latched on to her exposed neck with her lips. She was sure that there would be a mark come morning, and she was very okay with that. As Emma's talented mouth devoured her, Regina's hands began a tantalizing rhythm of caresses, interspersed with pinches and flicks across her breast, leaving her always surprised by which touch would come next. Emma's grip on her increased when she unconsciously began to roll her hips.

"Em, please." Ruby whispered as she threaded her fingers into the blonde tresses between her legs.

"Tell her what you want, darling." Regina purred into her ear. Ruby swallowed.

"F...fingers, Em. Please. Inside."

"Good girl." Regina praised. Emma hummed against swollen lips as a flood of liquid coated her tongue. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"It seems that someone likes that." Emma's smile was full of desire.

"Is that so? Do you want to be our good girl, Miss Lucas?" Emma chose that moment to slide two fingers inside.

"Yessss." The wolf hissed, bucking her hips up to meet the slow thrust.

"We'll keep that in mind." Regina slid her hand down Ruby's flat abdomen until her finger found her clit and began to trace slow circles around the sensitive nub.

Ruby was lost in the feeling of her two love's surrounding her. The blonde set a slow rhythm, as she took one of her nipples between her lips and sucked. She bit her lip to hold back the moan the action caused.

"Don't hold back, we want to hear you. Every moan." Regina sucked hard on the pulse point in her neck. Causing a small noise to escape. "Every gasp." The nails of her free hand raked over her stomach resulting in the very noise just mentioned. "Every breathless utterance, belong to us, Miss Lucas."

"Regina." She reached up and laced her fingers in Regina's hair, pulling her down to capture her lips. Emma's fingers began to increase their pace, and Ruby's need for release grew, but she was not yet ready to fall over the edge. Not ready to give up this moment between them. Emma could feel Ruby's walls beginning to flutter around her digits. She released her nipple with a pop and looked into eyes black with desire.

"Let go, Ruby, we've got you."

"Ems." Ruby whined, as she rolled her hips up to meet Emma's thrusts. Emma pressed her forehead against Ruby's.

"Be a good girl, and come for us." Emma whispered. Ruby's head tilted backwards as her hips rose to meet Emma's fingers one last time. Her orgasm rushed over her and flooded Emma's hand. Regina slowed her ministrations as Ruby rode her high. When she relaxed fully against Regina, panting and feeling sated, Emma pulled her fingers away and began to lift then to her lips, but was stopped by Regina's slim fingers. With a gentle tug, the Queen brought the glistening fingers to her own mouth and began to lick Ruby's essence off of them, while maintaining eye contact with Emma.

Ruby wriggled from between them, to lay on the bed beside Regina, whilst she caught her breath. In the meantime, she watched the pair next to her becoming lost in each other. Once her fingers were clean, Emma gripped Regina's legs and gave a soft pull until the woman was laying prone on the bed. She lowered herself above her and claimed her mouth. One swipe of her tongue on the woman's lower lip granted her access to explore to her hearts content. When she began to pull back, Regina tried to follow, but was nudged back onto the bed. Emma slid her hands underneath the last piece of last fabric that separated them and guided it from the Queen's body. She knelt between Regina's legs and took her first look at her, bared before her.

"I still can't believe you're both mine." She leaned over and kissed Ruby, before returning to Regina. Her lips blazed a path down the Queen's neck and to her chest, where she placed a kiss on each nipple before laving her tongue around each in turn. Her fingers glided down the brunette's side and into the wet heat between her thighs. Regina's legs opened further when she felt the blonde's fingers come in contact with her arousal. She threaded her fingers into long tresses.

"Emma, please don't make me wait any longer." She bucked her hips up into her Love's hand, clearly indicating exactly where she wanted her.

"I've got you, baby." Emma said as she slid two fingers into Regina. The brunette moaned softly at the intrusion, then wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders. They were both so focused on each other that neither realized Ruby had moved from her spot beside them. Emma's forehead came to rest on Regina's shoulder as she felt the wolf slid her fingers into her from behind.

"Ruby." She moaned out against the olive flesh beneath her, as she pressed back to meet the brunette's hand.

"You're absolutely soaked, Ems." Ruby kissed her way up Emma's back. Her wolf took particular interest in the back of Emma's neck, the traditional place where one would mark their mate. She briefly wondered if the two would want that or not, but quickly shook it off as a matter to think about another time. There was more important things to focus on, like the feel of Regina's hand landing on the skin of her hip.

Ruby suddenly found that she could feel everything Emma was doing to Regina as if it was being done to her. Emma's fingers inside of Regina felt like they were stroking her walls as well. She moaned at the sensation of being filled once more. As Emma's thrusts increased inside of Regina and by extension Ruby, the wolf increased her strokes to Emma, until both the Queen and Sheriff reached their climax one right after the other, quickly followed by Ruby tumbling into her second orgasm of the evening.

As they laid there in a sweaty, panting heap catching their breath, none of them could ever remember something feeling so right. One of them felt the rightness of a pack made whole, another felt like they had finally found home, and the third was wondering how she could convince the other two to move in with her, not wanting to be apart from either of them ever again.

_~~RSQ~~_

After making love for most of the night and only falling asleep when they realized the sun was coming up, all three wore happy sated grins around the breakfast table. Regina and Emma slightly cursed their wolf partner, since she did not have to experience any of the soreness they did, but in the end they wouldn't have traded the feeling for anything.

Emma sighed behind her coffee mug.

"Something wrong, dear?" Regina asked, her sleep mussed hair was incredibly sexy.

"No, just happy." They were all distracted by the sound of the newspaper hitting the front door.

"I'll get it." Ruby volunteered. When she came back into the room, Emma was about ready to burst trying to hold her laughter in.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You went and got the paper." She said like it explained everything. Regina rolled her eyes.

"And....?"

"You're a wolf and you went and fetched the paper." Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

"After all the orgasms I gave you last night, this is the thanks I get." She flung the newspaper at Emma, with a smirk.

"Ladies, behave yourselves before I punish you both." The tone of Regina's voice caused both women to squirm uncomfortably, with all the possibilities of said punishment running through each of their heads.

"Is it safe to come down?" Henry yelled from the landing on the stairs.

"Yes, Henry, it's safe." Regina laughed softly. He came down the stairs and kissed each of them good morning, then went into the kitchen to get a plate of food for himself. When he returned to the table he took a seat beside his Ma and began eating. As he ate he observed the ease with which they all interacted.

Ruby discretely rubbed her foot against his Ma's leg under the table, whilst Regina opened the newspaper and made sure that her extra bacon was on the side of her plate toward Emma. They all looked so happy and relaxed.

"I like this. All of you sharing your morning. It just seems.....I don't know.....right." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. The three women smiled at eat other and returned to their own activities., until Regina huffed.

"One of us is going to have to go down to the newspaper and explain things to them, so they can print another story."

"What? Why?" Regina turned the paper toward the others so they could all read the bold headline across the front page.

 **Unusual Cosmic Events Occur in Storybrooke:**  
**Omen of Trouble Ahead or the End of Life as We Know it?**

It was accompanied by pictures of each of the instances that had happened when they all shared true loves kiss. Emma sighed.

"I'll go. I know how much you dislike reporters and I am the Sheriff after all." Regina patted her hand.

"Thank you, darling." She was just about to explain what Emma should say when her phone rang. She stood from the table. "Excuse me."

When she returned to the room, she sat heavily in her chair. Her face was slightly pale and she looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Baby, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Emma stroked her back while Ruby took her hand. Even Henry became worried when his Mom didn't say anything right away.

"That was Tink. She called to inform me that they are convening the tribunal tomorrow and she would like me to bear witness."


	19. Tribunal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, 
> 
> I apologize for the length between updates. I've already commented on this to a few readers, but I had a heavy bout of writers block. With any luck the next update won't be as long in the making. Thank you for hanging in there with me. Also please forgive any typos that you may find within. 
> 
> Fun announcement for those of you who have read Metamorphosis Of An Unsuspecting Dragon....I have begun to write the sequel. I have a few chapters done, but am not quite ready to start posting yet. But just know....the sequel is coming. ;-) 
> 
> So without further ado.....happy reading. 
> 
> <3  
> RegalQuill

After the phone call, Regina seemed to have retreated into herself. Neither Ruby or Emma were quite sure what to do about it, so both simply tried to stay close to her. The further the day wore on the more distant Regina became. Until finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore. As they waited for their dinner to be delivered Emma gently grasped the Queen's chin and pulled her vacant gaze to meet hers.

"Regina?" A few blinks later Regina seemed to finally focus on the blonde.

"Yes, dear?"

"What's wrong?" Regina's lips spread in a false smile. The last time Emma saw that smile was back when they were less than friends. If the Sheriff was being honest, it scared her a bit.

"I'm fine, Miss Swan. I'm going to go select a bottle of wine to have with dinner." With that the brunette left the room. Emma sat in stunned silence. Her heart felt like it was frozen in her chest. The tone of voice Regina had just used was one she didn't wish to hear from her true love's lips ever again. It was like they were back to the very beginning of their relationship. When Henry was stuck in the middle of either being Regina's or Emma's son, but never both. Back when poison apples were the weapon of choice. The blonde was quickly spiraling into her own vicious trail of thoughts when she was abruptly pulled out of it by warm hands cupping her jaw.

"She didn't mean it, Ems. She is protecting herself." Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "Just let her cope however she wants to and tomorrow we will plan something special to show our Queen that we love her. Okay?" Two sets of green eyes met.

"Thanks, Ruby." The wolf gave the blonde a soft smile before gently kissing her lips. The moment was broken by the sound of knocking from the front door. Emma retrieved their dinner from the delivery boy and entered the kitchen to plate it up. As she was putting the last of the Chinese food on their plates she felt a soft hand slide down her arm and long fingers slip between her own.

"Emma..." Regina's voice was a soft whisper. "...I didn't mean to shut you out. I'm just not dealing well with the prospect of what might come up in the tribunal tomorrow. I'm handling it in the only way I know how." Brown eyes implored Emma to understand and accept the explanation. Emma nodded.

"Okay. I just want you to know that Ruby and I are both here for you." Regina kissed her on the cheek.

"I know."

"Think you can eat? I know you haven't had anything all day." The brunette looked less than thrilled with the idea.

"I'm not very hungry, but I'll try." Emma gave her a small smile.

"That's my girl." Emma breathed against her lips before placing a small kiss there.

_~~RSQ~~_

  
Regina woke the next morning alone in her bed after a night of restless sleep. As much as she wanted Ruby and Emma to be there with her she was glad she had forced the two to go home the night before. There was no reason for her loves to be unable to rest because of her own troubled mind.

After completing her morning routine she dressed in one of her mayoral suits and went downstairs. She stood in the doorway of her kitchen for a moment and considered making herself some breakfast, but the nausea that rose in her stomach turned her away from the idea of food. Instead she grabbed her bag and keys and left the house.

By the time that she pulled into the parking lot of the convent, the nausea had grown, but like the queen she was, Regina took a deep calming breath. The crisp air of the morning helped to clear her head. Determined not to let anyone see her weakness she squared her shoulders and raised her head. As she drew closer to the building she noticed a head of blond hair coming out of the front door.

"Hey. I'm sorry that you have to do this Regina. I thought that you would merely be able to sit in and listen, but the other fairy's thought it would be best to hear from as many of the people who were wronged by Blue over the years in order to get a better sense whether punishment would be justified." Tink rushed out in greeting. Regina placed her hand on the fairy's arm and gave her a tight lipped smile.

"It's okay, Tink. While I am in no way thrilled about the prospect of reliving that time of my life, I understand." The blonde nodded.

"Thank you." The fairy turned and opened the door for the Queen. "The others have already arrived." Regina stopped dead.

"Others?"

"Yes. The entire fairy congregation, as well as those who have been treated unfairly by Mother Superior." Regina remained silent as they made their way down a long hall and to the entrance of the meeting hall. Tinkerbell opened the doors to reveal a large circular room filled to capacity. Tiers of seating wrapped around the center of the room so that no seat was with out a view of the event that would take place. Regina felt herself being guided toward the seats closest to the door on the left.

She scanned the faces around her. Grumpy and Nova sat next to each other, their hands clasped together. A good number of the people in the witness section were fairies, which wasn't surprising to the queen. What did surprise her was the two people in the seats directly beside the one she lowered herself into.

"What are you doing here? I thought the blue fairy was your own personal wish machine." Regina winced at the edge in her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You can understand how stressful this is." Brown eyes pleaded for understanding.

"We understand, Regina." Snow patted the brunette's knee. "And to tell you the truth we aren't really sure why we are here. Tink requested our presence this morning, so here we are." A soft sniffle drew the trio's attention to a fairy sitting in the front row of the witnesses. Her cheeks were red and her eyes bloodshot, making Regina wonder how long she had been crying. Just as she was about to ask the Charmings about her, Tinkerbell's voice drew their attention.

"I call to order the tribunal of the Fairies of the Enchanted Forest." The room quieted as every eye focused on the green fairy in the center of the room. "My sisters are well aware of the proceeding that are about to occur. For those of you that I have asked to gather here I will give you a brief description of what is about to happen." Tink stepped closer to the portion of the gathering that consisted of those wronged by the Blue fairy, whilst two of the other fairies moved to the edges of the room with their wands at the ready. "You have all been called here to give testimonial against Blue. It has come to our attention that there has been a severe misuse of power and you have each been effected by it." Tink noticed the look of confusion on the Charmings' faces. "Some of you are probably not aware of the trespasses against you, but I assure you that you will soon learn of them. This room shall be cloaked in a truth spell. Those inside will not be able to fabricate any of the things they say. It is the only way to ensure a just trial and that there is no way for a false accusation to be made. If any of you are uncomfortable with this, you may go and no questions will be asked." The blonde fairy made eye contact with the group, when none of them moved she nodded to the two fairies, who began to set the spell. "Once they are finished magic will be useless in this room, both ours and Blues, except for the spell we will use to see your memories."

"Why would she even agree to this, sister?" Grumpy huffed.

"The laws amongst fairy kind state that if a group of fairies request a tribunal the request is alway granted. Should the accused refuse to appear, they are automatically stripped of their wings and their magic, then exiled from our ranks. Most often one's crimes do not call for that kind of punishment, so most face the tribunal and accept their verdict." She looked at the group in front of her. "Are there any other questions before we begin?"

"How does this work?" Snow asked curiously.

"In a few moments the accused will be brought in. Each of you will be asked question and the wrongs against you, as well as, the consequences of those wrongs will be revealed to the gathering." Regina paled at the idea of certain parts of her past being revealed to the group. "After everyone has been heard we will deliberate and render our verdict. Now if there are no more questions, I believe we are ready to begin." A collective wave of nerves seemed to coarse through the group. Regina jolted in her seat when she felt her hand grasped, her eyes snapped up to meet Snow's. A knowing look passed between them and Regina squeezed her former enemy's hand.

Their attention was drawn to the large double doors at the opposite end of the room. Blue was escorted into the room by two wand wielding fairies. She held her head high as she strode down the aisle, around her wrists glowed multi colored threads of magic. Regina couldn't deny that the gnat definitely had poise under pressure. Tinker bell crossed the room and stood in front of Blue.

"Blue, you have been called here to appear in front of your sister fairies, to face the accusations against you and accept the decision of this tribunal as binding. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I do." The fairy in question sounded almost bored with the proceeding.

"Very well."

Regina began to fidget in her seat as the first few witnesses gave their testimony. The fairies who spoke first listed petty things, such as unfair punishments for small infractions, or withholding fairy dust which prevented them from doing their work properly. As far as the Queen was concerned, nothing they said would warrant the head fairy's powers being stripped.

"Would Nova and Grumpy please come forward?" Tink called from the center of the room. The pair laced their fingers together and began to make their way toward the blonde. They stood at the podium where the others had spoken. The first crack in Blue's facade broke through as a sneer appeared on her face when she saw the couple.

"Master Dwarf, your name wasn't always Grumpy was it?"

"No, Sister it was not."

"When you received your very first axe what name were you given?"

"Dreamy." Regina leaned toward Snow.

"Did you know about this?" Snow looked on in shock and simply shook her head.

"What happened that caused your personality and therefore your name to be altered?"

"I fell in love with a fairy. We were going to run away together, but the Blue Fairy told me that we could never be together because I was a Dwarf and fairies and dwarves were not suppose to be together. I felt something change in me that day. Like a cloud was constantly hanging over my head."

"And you Nova, did you return his feelings?" Nova looked at the man next to her and smiled softly.

"With all my heart." Tink approached the two.

"Would you be okay with showing the group exactly what happened?" Tinkerbell held up her wand. The couple kept their hands clasped, but nodded. With a wave of her wand a small cloud appeared above the center of the room. Nova and Grumpy's memories of the incidents played like a movie for the group to see. It was incredibly odd to see Grumpy as a carefree romantic. It also made Regina sad for the couple who were clearly meant to be with each other. When the memories stopped, Nova wiped a tear from her cheek. Grumpy offered her a hanky and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"True Love is something we've all been taught to cherish and honor above all else. This was just one of the instances of our leader willfully neglecting to honor the bond of true love. Thank you for your time, Nova and Grumpy." The couple nodded before they made their way back to their seats. Nova leaned into the dwarf's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you have to say for your decision to break the two of them apart?" Tink asked the accused. Blue tried not to say anything, but she was powerless to stop herself from answering the question, thanks to the spells that had been weaved into the magical bindings around her wrists, as well as, the wards surrounding the room.

"Dwarves are chattel. They are made to work in the mines nothing more. It is beneath a fairy to get involved with such a lowly creature."

"Really, what was the loss of one dwarf and one fairy, if their love was true?" Blue narrowed her eyes.

"It would have given the others ideas of grandeur. They needed to know their place." Grumpy tensed in his seat, the only thing keeping him there was the woman next to him.

"I would like to call Madam Mayor Regina Mills to the floor next." Regina received one more squeeze of encouragement from Snow before she slid from her seat. She held her head high like the Queen she was as she strode to the podium. Once she was in place, Tink gave her a small smile. The blonde regretted what was about to happen, but knew that if they wanted to truly strip Blue of her powers it needed to be done. Regina noticed her hesitation.

"It's okay, Tinkerbell. Do what you have to do." Regina whispered to her friend. Tink grit her teeth and nodded.

"If it's okay with you, Madam Mayor, I would like to show my sisters what your life was like as a child." Regina paled considerable, her mouth suddenly dry. Unable to form words she merely nodded her consent. Tink waved her wand and, like the couple before, the room was viewing a small curly headed child lying in a ball on a large bed. The child's back was a mottled mess of bruises that clearly came from a belt landing on the tender flesh repeatedly. A small voice, wet with tears rang out from the vision.

"Fairy God mother, please help me." More scenes flashed before the gathering. All were filled with the same torment, sometimes showing Cora's mistreatment of her daughter, other times just the aftermath. Each time the small girl fervently asked for the help from her Fairy God Mother and each time silence greeted her. Until finally the girl stopped asking. The memories came to and end and Regina released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Our number one job is to be there for the children of the Enchanted Forest. After all, most of us were always intended to be fairy god mothers. And yet, here was an innocent child calling out for help against a cruel and abusive mother, but not one Fairy came to her assistance." Tink turned toward Blue. "Who was her fairy god mother?"

"She didn't have one."

"Why not?"

"When she was born the fairy that was assigned to her care tried to enter the castle at the time of her birth, but was unable to, due to a powerful shield placed there by a dark magic." Regina's brow scrunched. This was all news to her.

"Cora?" Tink asked.

"No. The Dark One." A murmur of voices raced around the room. Tink approached one of her sisters next to the door. After a brief conversation the fairy exited the room and Tink came back to stand next to Regina.

"Are you doing okay?" Regina pressed her lips together and nodded. Before Tink could say another word the doors opened again and Rumpelstiltskin was lead into the room. He came to a stop next to Regina.

"Hello, dearies. For what purpose was I summoned here today?" He asked as his eye roamed the room, coming to a stop on the fairy at the center of the action.

"Mr. Gold, we have just been informed of a bit of magic that prevented Regina's fairy god mother from getting to her charge the day of her birth. We were wondering if you could tell us about that?" Gold looked at the woman standing next to him. Regina was more than a little surprised to see a small spark of emotion in the Dark One's eyes.

"As you all know I have the gift of foresight. I knew that Regina would be the one to cast the dark curse and bring me to the same realm as my son. Whilst I wish I could have spared her the treatment she received as a child...." Regina gasped, knowing the words could not be nothing but the truth thanks to the enchantments around the room. "...I wouldn't change any of it." He sighed. "In the end it brought us both our sons." He pressed his lips together and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod. "The reason for my actions, while not having any bearing on this tribunal, are simple. I couldn't have the fairies changing Regina's fate. It was imperative that she was not swayed from her path in any way." He laced his fingers together. "Foresight can be a tricky thing. The littlest change can alter the course of everything." He looked over at the fairy next to the Charmings. It was the same woman who was crying when Regina first arrived. "She should be able to explain that better than anyone." Regina felt bad for the woman, as the words brought on another bought of tears. She thought she heard a whimpered "I didn't know." Before Tink began speaking.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." He nodded toward the fairy, then gave Regina's arm a brief touch before exited the room. After the door closed behind him, Tink waved her wand and the memories being showed fast forward to a vision of Daniel and Regina standing on a hill top. Regina smiled softly at the sight of her first love. The vision stopped after Leopold proposed.

"We have all learned that Cora was behind the fateful meeting that day. It's well known that fairies take a keen interest in the marriages between royals. Some of us were curious as to why this union was personally blessed by you, Blue. Especially since you were aware of the fact that Rumpelstiltskin had an interest in the girl. What interest did you have in this particular marriage?" Blue struggled against the compulsion to answer, but in the end was unable to prevent the words from escaping.

"Snow White wished it." She said between gritted teeth.

"And why was her wish any more important than any other child's? I know that certain wishes are not granted in order to protect the child when they don't know what it is they are asking for." Blue shook her head. Tink waited patiently, knowing the head fairy was powerless against the charms.

"She was special to me."

"Why?"

"Because of her Mother." Tink tilted her head, this was something she hadn't heard before.

"What about Eva White lead you to take a special interest in her daughter?" She stared into Blue's eyes and the answer was clearly written. "Holy fairy farts!" A hum of noise traveled around the room. Tink blushed at her slip. "Forgive me sisters." The blonde cleared her throat and turned back to Blue. "You might as well get it out in the open, Blue. Why was Snow so special to you?" Her voice was a bit softer. Blue's shoulders sagged.

"I was in love with Eva White." She mumbled. Noise broke out around the room. Some voices raised in anger, some in sympathy.

"Sisters, calm yourselves." Tink requested. "Your love for Eva blinded you, Blue. You abused your power, as well as, abandoned your common sense when it came to granting Snow her wish as a child. Now we will see the consequences of your actions." Tink looked at Regina with regret before she waved her wand. Regina's heart dropped into her stomach as she failed to miss the moment when Cora tore Daniel's heart from his chest and crushed it. As the vision fast forward through her wedding day it stopped on a darkened room and the sound of crying could be heard. She turned wide brown eyes toward Tink, and shook her head. She could handle relieving any other memories, but those. The blonde came to her friend's side and held her hand in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Regina clung to the fairy's hand as the vision continued. There in the middle of a bed covered in fresh white sheets was a young Regina curled into herself. The bright red stain nearby a reminder of what had just occurred. A consummation of their marriage, or as she always saw it, proof of his ownership. He wasn't gentle or kind, only interested in claiming what the kingdom saw as rightfully his. Regina couldn't bear to look back at Snow. 

"Snow shouldn't have to see this, Tink. It's not fair." She whispered quickly before anymore memories could play. Tink nodded an quickly went to Snow's seat.

"Would you like to excuse yourself for the next few minutes? Regina doesn't think it right that you are forced to see the next few memories." Snow looked back and forth between the frozen image in the cloud and the woman who not so long ago would have relished in tormenting her with what was about to be seen. She stood from her seat and crossed the room. As she came to stand next to Regina she took her hand in hers and squeezed it in a show of support.

"Snow, you don't have to do this. Please spare yourself." Regina's voice was calm, but underneath she was dreaded what was about to come.

"You're not alone, Regina." Brown bored into hazel.

"It's not pleasant what you're about to see."

"I can handle it." The former bandit stood resolute.

"I'm not sure I can." Regina mumbled before turning toward Tink and nodding. The memories began to play one after another. Each harsh word and demeaning action. The aftermath of his control in the bedroom. Some of the marks she still bore. Regina thought she was ready, but as the images flashed by one after another, all of her torment laid bare for the gathering to see, she couldn't help gripping the hand in hers a bit harder. Snow glanced to her right as the tension spread through the woman until Regina was standing ram rod straight next to her, barely breathing. As the last image faded away. Snow released a heavy breath and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I never knew he was like that." The words snapped Regina out of her own thoughts and she quickly turned to look at Snow.

"Never apologize for what he did to me. His actions were his own." Seeing the seriousness in the brunette's eyes, Snow nodded and quickly found herself pulled into a crushing, yet brief, hug. Tink cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Regina. You can return to your seat." Snow didn't wait for Regina to respond before she guided her back to their seats. The fairy spared one more look at her friend before getting back to the job at hand.

"Because of Blue's actions Regina suffered needlessly. But things don't end there." She turned to look at the Charmings and the fairy falling apart next to them. "This brings us to the famous wardrobe and the reason for the Charmings presence here." After she said the words she looked at the young fairy next to David. "Lyra, could you please come forward." The small woman wrapped her arms around her stomach as she trudged to the podium. Her red hair was disheveled and the pale skin of her cheeks were blotchy from crying. "Many of us don't know Lyra. Blue kept her apart from the rest of us because of her gift. More than any other deed, this was the greatest betrayal of all. Please share with us what your gift is." The woman sniffled.

"I can see the future, but....."

"Go on, Lyra."

"I thought I had lost my gift a long time ago."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I didn't remember having any visions for many years before the curse or since the curse has broken."

"When you say you didn't remember what do you mean?"

"I was having visions during that time, but I have learned that Blue was performing magic on me. She....." Lyra angrily wiped away a few errant tears. "She was making me forget my visions."

"How did you come to learn this?" Lyra glanced toward a dark haired fairy on the opposite side of the room.

"True Love's kiss broke the spells Mother Superior had placed on me." She blushed as she said the words. "I....it all came back to me in one burst of magic. Everything we had all been told was wrong."

"Care to explain." Her red curls bounced as she gave a firm nod.

"Emma didn't have to be placed into the wardrobe."

"What?" Both of the Charmings gasped.

"What does she mean?" Snow looked back and forth between Lyra and Blue. Lyra turned to face the couple.

"I received a vision not long after the King and Regina were married. Part of what Blue told you was correct, Emma was always meant to be the savior. It was her destiny to break the curse and defeat the Evil Queen." She took a deep breath before continuing. "What she didn't tell you, was that Emma could have stayed with you during the curse. The fact that she was the product of true love protected her from the effects of the curse. She would have aged even while living in Storybrooke."

"We...we could have been a family?" Snow's eyes were filled with tears.

"In a sense yes. You and Emma would have been together. Sadly the curse would have still separated you and David." Silence filled the room for a long drawn out moment.

"That may all be true, but wouldn't Regina have gotten a hold of her somehow? Surely she would have changed Emma's fate. No offense, Regina." Before Regina could response, Lyra's gentle voice broke in.

"That's another thing that Blue lead you to believe. Emma was never meant to defeat the Evil Queen in the way we were all lead to believe. The curse wasn't suppose to be broken by Emma and Henry's kiss. You see, from the day she was born, Emma was destined to save Regina. She has always been Regina's true love. Because of that Regina would have had an irrational fondness for Emma as she grew. And Emma would have weaseled her way into the Queen's heart one way or another." Regina was stunned at the information, but one thing was plaguing her greatly about this version of events.

"What about Henry?" Lyra smiled softly.

"He would still be here. In another vision, Emma went away to Boston for a college visit. While there, like a lot of teenagers do, she made some questionable choices and became pregnant. Not long after she left Storybrooke, presumably to attend college. While away she gave the child up for adoption, not ready to become a Mother. In the end you adopted Henry, not aware that he was Emma's son." The room became void of sound as the fairy finished her explanation. Lyra sighed softly, a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Lyra." The fairy nodded and walked back to her seat with her head held just a bit higher. Snow abruptly stood from her seat and stared daggers at the fairy in the center of the room.

"I could have had Emma with me for all of those years. Watched her grow. Heard her first laugh, her first words. We could have been together, even if we were under the curse. Why would you take that away from me!?" Snow's voice echoed around the room. Blue flinched in her seat.

"Regina didn't deserve her happy ending after everything she had done."

"So my daughter was nothing, but a pawn to you. What about this supposed love you had for my Mother?" Blue stared at the former bandit.

"Don't you see..that's why I did it." Snow's next words died on her lips, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"What?"

"Cora killed my love. She took her away from you. Since Cora was out of my grasp, it only seemed right that Regina payed for her Mother's actions. She was going to keep you away from your True Love, why should she have hers." Blue rushed out before she realized what she said. Snow turned toward the fairy next to them.

"Lyra, in your visions, was I happy?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. Snow gave her a sad smile before turning back to Blue.

"David and I had an understanding. When we thought one of us could go through the wardrobe with Emma, we promised that when we were reunited we wouldn't begrudge the other their life with our daughter. We would be happy that she had a good childhood with one of us. A happy childhood. However, the fact that you were aware of what these visions showed only strikes home the fact that you betrayed me...."

"No!..."

"Yes!" Snow growled. "Yes! You put your need for revenge above my happiness and the happiness of my daughter. If that is not betrayal, I don't know what is. I thought you were our friend." Snow's anger seemed to drain out of her as she sank into her seat. David wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"That leads us to my own story. After the other testimonies, my story is just another one to tack onto the bottom of the list. Now that we are all aware of the fact that Blue always knew who Regina's true love was meant to be, it just proves that my own punishment was unjustified. She has admitted that she tampered with the pixie dust I used to help Regina find her true love and instead lead her to the person that would make her miserable...one Robin of Loxley. For this I was stripped of my wings and my magic, then exiled to Neverland. I do however have one question...How did Red avoid detection?"

"She didn't" Regina spoke from her seat. Tink tilted her head. "I had never actually met Miss Lucas in the Enchanted Forest, but obviously magic knew something I didn't." Everyone stared at her, not quite comprehending what she was insinuating. "Didn't any of you wonder why Red and Granny were the only two family member who were together through the curse? Magic must have known that Red was special and wanted her to be happy." Tink's mouth dropped open.

"That...actually makes sense. Lyra did you ever have any vision of Red?"

"No....wolves sometimes make my visions a bit fuzzy."

"What does Red have to do with anything?" Blue asked, confusion written clearly across her face.

"Oh, that's right you don't know." Tink smiled brightly. "Not only is Emma, Regina's true love, but so is Ruby Lucas."

"No...that's practically unheard of."

"It's absolutely real. I did the spell twice and if my hunch is correct, all of these odd phenomenon that has occurred recently is attributed to them." Regina gave her a small nod. Blue fell silent once more. Tink sobered.

"Now that all of the witnesses have gave their testimony it is time for the tribunal to render their verdict and decide on a just punishment should one be needed." She looked around the room. "Sisters, I ask those of you who feel that the Blue fairy is guilty of abusing her position as head fairy please stand." One by one each fairy stood until the only people left sitting was the small group of witnesses who did not get a vote and the fairy in the center of the room. "Our sisters have spoken. As for your punishment. In the history of our people the typical punishment for an indiscretion such as yours would be stripping of your wings and magic, as well as permanent exile." Blue showed the first signs of fear. Tink let her stew in it for a few moments before she continued. "Since we have no where to exile you too, I move that the stripping of your wings and magic, as well as your removal from your position as head fairy be sufficient punishment." She looked around the room at the still standing fairies. "All who agree please sit down." Much as before, all of the fairies retook their seats.

Tink nodded to the two fairies that stood next to the door. They lifted the wards around the room, as two others lead Blue from the room. The dark haired woman looked utterly defeated, but many of the witnesses were hard pressed to find an ounce of sympathy for her. Tink stepped over to the group.

"Thank you all for being here. Without you, I'm not sure we would have been able to remove her from power."

"Who will lead the fairies now?" Snow asked. Tink smiled.

"My sisters and I have already been discussing that. We've decided to set up a council of fairies. One fairy from each of our specialties will have a seat, but we will all get a vote in the decision of our people."

"That sounds like a great idea, Tink. If you need any help getting things organized, let me know." Regina offered.

"I just might take you up on that. Again thank you all for your help." She gave them all a small bow before excusing herself. Regina gave Snow's hand a small squeeze before rising.

"Regina, I..."

"It's okay, Snow. Let's just move on, okay?" Regina said sincerely. "In fact why don't we all have dinner some night soon?" Snow quickly rose from her seat and engulfed Regina in a tight hug.

"That sounds wonderful." Regina wrapped her arms around the woman and gave her a heart felt hug.

"I'll text you to discuss plans." She said as she gently pull away. Snow nodded. "Have a good day, Snow."

"You too, Regina." Regina gave her one more small smile before she made her way out of the convent. She was shocked to find that the sun had already set and the first stars were beginning to show. She really wanted to see both Ruby and Emma, but unfortunately, Emma was working the late shift and Ruby was taking care of inventory at the diner. Henry was spending the night at a friends house, which mean that the mansion would be empty when she arrived. Her shoulder sagged as she slid into her car and prepared herself for a lonely night at home.

 


	20. We'll Take Care Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for being so very patient. Without further delay....happy reading. <3

Regina sat in her car and stared at the darkened windows of the house in front of her. It was a strange thing to dread the emptiness of the dwelling, since being alone was something she had become quite accustom to in her life. Even though she was more than fulfilled having Henry in her life, there was always that part of her heart that felt empty. Now she had two true loves that made her feel overwhelmingly happy and blessed for the second time in her life. She slid out of the car with a small sigh and trudged to the front door. The sound of her key slipping into the lock sounded unusually loud. 

The trickle of loneliness that entered her heart as she stepped over the threshold was soon replaced with curiosity when Regina noticed a gentle glow coming from the table next to the door. As she examined the area more closely she noticed a plain white envelope sitting in the center of the light. When she reached for it Emma's magic caressed her hand and caused her lips to pull into a small smile. The Mayor reached out and turned the lights on in the foyer, then quickly opened the envelope and pulled a small card from inside. In elegant script that had to have been written by Ruby it said:

_Darling Regina,_

_We know today couldn't have been easy for you and we wish we could be there with you right now. Since we can't be we, decided to give you the next best thing, so relax and follow the instructions we've left for you. We both love you very much and will see you soon._

_Love Always,_   
_Emma and Ruby_

_Step 1: If one wants to truly relax, one must wear the appropriate attire._

_Go upstairs and change into the outfit we've selected for you._

Regina's brown eyes flicked toward the steps, then back to the card. The door locked with a flick of her wrist and she made her way upstairs with more than a hint of curiosity. She braced herself as she opened the door and stepped inside. 

The room was bathed in the soft light of her bedside lamp. It was just enough to illuminate the clothes laying on the bed waiting for her arrival. On top of the items was another stark white envelope. When Regina stepped closer she noticed writing on the outside of the envelope. 

_Change first then read._

She rolled her eyes. How would they ever know if she read the card inside first? She flipped the envelope over, prepared to open it, when she spotted more writing on the back. 

_Don't even think about it, Madam Mayor._

She pursed her lips, not entirely sure if she liked being so predictable. With a small huff she tossed the card on the bed and turned her focus to the clothing her loves had chosen for her. The first item was a pair of dark grey leggings and next to them was a pair of fluffy socks. Underneath them was what appeared to be a hoodie. She clucked her tongue as she reached for the garment to get a better look. When she held it up, a warmth spread through her. The design on the front was Darth Maul, one of her favorite characters. She gently laid the shirt down to admire the design. Very few people knew of her love for Star Wars and it touched her that Emma and Ruby paid attention to her interests. The King never cared for her enjoyment. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She would not allow this touching gesture to be ruined by memories of her past. Regina laid the shirt down on the bed and entered the bathroom. 

When she looked in the mirror she wasn't surprised by the tiredness she saw there. Instead of dwelling on it she began the process of removing the mask the rest of the world saw. Magic would have been much faster, but the feel of the water rinsing away the makeup that she used to always appear in control was freeing. A splash of cold water chased some of the weariness away and she finished with a simple moisturizing routine. One more look in the mirror revealed a much younger looking woman. One that she was happy to see making an appearance again. Not since Daniel had she let this side of herself shine. With a small quirk of her lips to her reflection she returned to the bedroom, stripping her suit as she went. And for once she didn't give a second thought to where the clothing landed. 

The leggings hugged her curves as she pulled them on, followed by the socks. She flexed her toes inside and sighed at the feeling. Finally she slid the hoodie over her head and was immediately greeted by both Emma and Ruby's scents. She tucked her nose into the collar of the shirt and inhaled deeply. Every item selected was meant for comfort after her rough day. She could feel the presence of her lovers surrounding her. If they couldn't actually be there, this was definitely the next best thing. Regina basked in the feeling before her curiosity got the better of her and she snatched the envelope from where it had landed on the bed. Her long fingers made quick work of the flap. 

_We bet you are feeling so much better and you look completely adorable as well. Now that we have you properly attired for a relaxing evening, if you would please head down to the kitchen when you are ready._

Regina held the card to her chest for a moment and smiled softly. There was no doubt about it, she was the luckiest woman in the world. She placed the card on the bedside table then hopped off the bed and made a beeline for the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of another familiar envelope, which was leaning against the metal dome of a cloche. She opened it and pulled out the next set of directions. 

_What is a night of relaxation without a filling dinner? Save some room for dessert, dear. It's in the fridge when you are finished with your main course. Leave the dishes, one of us will take are of them in the morning._

_P.S. Emma had no hand in the making of this dish. We wouldn't want to risk giving you food poisoning or anything._

Regina smiled to herself as Emma's scratchy handwriting appeared underneath Ruby's elegant script. 

_P.S.S. Ha. Ha. What she meant to say was.....Granny sends her love._

Once more Ruby's flowing handwriting followed. 

_P.S.S.S. The final piece to the ultimate relaxing evening is in the living room, so please enjoy your dinner and dessert, then make your way there. <3_

Leave it up to her girlfriend's to find a way to bicker even in an otherwise lovely note. She chuckled as her attention turned to the cloche. With one elegant motion she removed the lid. Underneath was a steaming bowl of hearty stew. The aroma was enough to cause her stomach to growl loudly to the empty room. She moaned as the flavors burst on her tongue with the first bite and before she knew it the bowl was empty and she was pleasantly full, with just enough space for the promised dessert. She hummed in appreciation when she opened the fridge and found Granny's triple berry pie, one of Regina's favorite dessert, and there next to it was a can of whipped cream to top it off. She quickly cut herself a slice and smothered it with whipped cream. It didn't take long before it, too, was devoured. The dishes were placed in the sink and she was finally ready to see the final surprise. 

Regina walked toward the living room, all the while trying to guess what the pair had prepared for her. When she entered the room she was not expecting the scene that greeted her. Her hand went to her mouth to cover her gasp of surprise. There next to the largest pillow fort she had ever seen were Emma and Ruby. She held her arms out to them both, wanting nothing more than to have their arms wrapped around her. They both understood immediately and pulled her into a bone crushing group hug. Regina soaked in their closeness and finally felt the last bits of tension slip away. When she pulled away from them, she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"What is all this? I thought you were both working." They both shrugged. 

"I promised David I would take one of his shifts when he needed me to and we both had to promise to come work at the diner to help with inventory tomorrow afternoon. Probably not the best thought out plan on Granny's part, because I know nothing about inventory, but it got us both here and that is all that matters right now." Emma finished with a smile. 

"Emma and I wanted to do something special for you, so we concocted this." Ruby said as she waved her hand around the room. She still wasn't sure that their plan had been a success. 

"And exactly what is all this?" Regina said. Emma grin widen. 

"Well if you haven't guess by our lovely attire..." Emma indicated her own hoodie that made her look like Chewbacca, fur and all, then waved her hand toward Ruby, whose was dressed similarly, but with a Storm Trooper design. "...We are going to have Star Wars movie marathon. We know it's your favorite so we thought what better way to end a stressful day." Regina looked between their hopeful faces and toward the pillow fort. 

"And that is?" 

"A pillow fort, of course. We thought something a bit cozy was in order." Regina's gaze traveled over the well constructed creation. It was the most intricate fort she had ever seen. The structure took up most of the space in front of the couches and, from what she could see, the space toward the television was left open for viewing the movies. Emma stuffed her hands into the pouch of her hoodie to hide her fidgeting. "We can take it down if you don't like it." 

Regina's brown eyes scanned both Ruby and Emma's green, before she gave them both a watery smile. 

"I love it. Thank you both. I really couldn't imagine a better way to end this day." Emma stepped closer and gathered Regina's hands in hers. 

"We love you very much and before we lose ourselves in the movies you hold so dear." She winked at her Queen. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Because if that's what you need just say the word."Regina was so very touched by the care that these two women showed her, it made her love them both even more. She shook her head. 

"Right now, I just want to see what's going on inside this incredible fort and curl up between my two loves." Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Okay." She lead Regina to the front of the fort and allowed her to take it all in. Inside the safety of the cushions was a soft pile of blankets and pillows where they could all lay together with a perfect view of the television in front of them. Regina didn't hesitate before crawling into the middle of the pile. 

"Come on, darlings, let's get this show on the road." She sassed from inside. Ruby huffed a laugh and quickly crawled inside and made herself at home to the left of Regina and Emma took the position to the right. 

"Are we ready to begin?" Emma asked with a smile, as Regina snuggled between them. Regina and Ruby nodded and without further interruption the first movie began to roll. 

_~~RSQ~~_

"What made you fall in love with this series in particular?" Emma asked as she watched the Jedi fight their way through the space ship. Regina's fingers played with hers as they watched. 

"It was the first movie I ever watched about outer space, which was something totally foreign to me. Space, the Universe, light years of distance, those things didn't mean anything in the Enchanted Forest. I was mesmerized by the idea. I know it is fiction, but this series sparked a love for science and space for me that I tried to instill in Henry." 

"I didn't know you liked science." Ruby murmured from where her head rested on Regina's stomach. The mayor's other hand rhythmically stroked her dark tresses. 

"Not many people do, darling." Ruby pulled Regina's hand close and kissed her palm before returning her attention to the movie. 

"We should get a telescope and go up to look out point to watch the stars some night." Emma said.

"As long as no car hoods are involved, I'm game." Ruby responded with a chuckled. 

"I could barrow David's truck that way we have a whole truck bed to use." Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Surely you can't be imagining having intimate relations in the bed of your Father's truck." 

"Well not when you say it like that." Emma huffed with a pout. "I'm going to go make us some popcorn." She pecked Regina's lips before carefully climbing out of the fort. 

"I have no idea where she puts it all." Ruby murmured. Regina chuckled and gave a lock of the wolf's hair a small tug. When green eyes turned toward her she patted the spot next to her. Ruby was more than happy to move to the space indicated. Once she was situated, Regina rolled toward her and snuggled into her side. 

"I feel like you and I don't get a lot of time just for us." Regina said before she placed a small kiss on the side of the wolf's neck. 

"It's okay, we're all here now. Let's just focus on that." Ruby kissed the top of her head before pulling one of the blankets over them both. 

Emma smiled softly at the pair as she scrambled into the fort with a large bowl of popcorn. She laid down on Regina's other side and placed the bowl within reach of everyone, before they all fell quiet and focused on the movie once more. 

"This is my favorite part." Emma said around a mouthful of popcorn. The group on the screen were just getting ready to race. Emma whooped when Anakin won. Then fell silent as they watch him decide whether to leave with the Jedi or not. 

"Can you imagine if Henry came home and was like, 'hey Moms I'm going to go wander the realms to find my destiny?'" Emma said offhandedly as they watch young Anakin leave his Mother and go with the Jedi. A hand quickly clapped over her mouth and she was met with narrowed brown eyes. 

"Don't you even speak those words, Miss Swan. Our son will not be traipsing around the realms. He is staying in this one and going to college where it's safe and there are hospitals with medicine. Where food is always available and he doesn't have to worry about Ogres or any other number of things that existed to kill you in our world." 

"Amen to that." Ruby seconded. Emma wisely held her hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, no magic beans for Henry. Got it." Emma's muffled voice responded. Regina paused a few more seconds before finally removing her hand. 

"Good." Emma nodded then scooched down until her cheek was resting on Regina's stomach and she felt long fingers begin to stroke her hair. She sighed and together they continued to watch.

"I don't care what anyone says, Darth Maul was by far a better Sith lord than Darth Vader." Regina commented before reaching for a piece of popcorn. Before she could pop it into her mouth her face was grasped between two warm hand and her lips her captured in a hard kiss. 

"Somebody has finally said it! I couldn't love you more right now!" Ruby exclaimed. Regina laughed when she was released from the wolf's enthusiastic grip. 

"I'm glad you agree, Pup." She said with a bright smile, before turning back to the movie. They watched the rest in peaceful silence, each soaking in the presence of the others. As the end credits began to roll, Emma stretched. 

"Should we...." 

"Shh...." Ruby shushed Emma softly. Green eyes tracked down to the adorable sight of their Queen fast asleep. Her face was pressed into Ruby's neck and small puffs of air caressed the wolf's skin. "I don't think she got much sleep last night." A small smile formed on her lips when she noticed her shirt was grasped in Regina's gently curled fingers. "I'm going to take her up to her room." Emma nodded and began to clear the way for Ruby to get up. In a show of strength, Ruby rose from the floor with Regina safely tucked into her arms. 

"Damn, Ruby....that was impressive." The wolf shrugged. 

"Perks of having a wolf for a girlfriend I suppose." Regina left out a small whimper in her sleep and curled further into the warm body holding her. "Shh...it's okay." Bleary brown eyes blinked open. After a moment, Regina became aware of her surroundings. 

"Did I fall asleep?" 

"Yeah, but it's okay, you didn't snore or anything." Emma commented with a wink. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"You can put me down, Pup." Sleep still weighed heavily in Regina's voice, giving it a smokey quality. 

"Nah, I like you right where you are, my Queen." Regina huffed softly, but there wasn't an ounce of fight in her. 

"Will you both stay with me tonight?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Ruby spared a glance at Emma, who nodded in agreement as she rose from her spot on the floor. 

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby answered before pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead. 

"You two go on up. I'll clean up the living room and join you in a moment." Emma said as she began to pick up the blankets and fold them. Ruby turned and started to exit the room, but before she could take more than a few steps, Regina waved her hand behind them instantly putting the room back to normal. "Or you could just do that." Emma said as she stood in the now pristine room holding a half folded blanket. Regina laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. 

"Onward, Pup." 

"As you wish, your Majesty." Ruby smirked as she carried Regina through the house and upstairs. Once in the bedroom she let her down to land softly on her feet. The brunette stood in the safety of her wolf's arms for a long drawn out moment before tilting her head and looking into her eyes. What she found there was more love than she could have ever hoped for. It made her feel safe and protected. She leaned up and kissed the woman on the lips before entering the bathroom to get ready for bed. When Emma entered the room she patted Ruby on the shoulder as she walked past. The woman still stood where Regina had left her, a lovesick look plastered on her face. 

"You'd think the Regina effect would have worn off by now, huh?" The blonde said as she began to toss the extra pillows off the bed. 

"Uh, huh." The wolf answered dreamily. The pillow that struck her in the face broke her out of the spell. She glared at Emma from across the room. Emma smirked and shrugged her shoulder. 

"I still can't believe you're both mine, either, Wolfy." Without hesitation Emma pulled her hoodie over her head and revealed the white tank top underneath. Ruby closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Emma's. 

"Love you, Ems." 

"Love you, too, Rubes." 

_~~RSQ~~_

Once Emma and Ruby had taken their turns in the bathroom and completed their bedtime routines, they climbed into bed with Regina, who had gotten comfortable in the middle of the bed. Emma climbed in from the right and wasted no time before curling herself into Regina's side and pressing her lips into her hair. Her arm rested against Regina's stomach, where her fingers traced random patterns across the fabric. 

Ruby joined them from the left side of the bed and mirrored Emma's posture, before lacing her fingers with the blondes'. Regina sighed as a feeling of peace came over her. This was utter bliss. The perfect way to end a terrible day. As the two women relaxed against her, she sent up a silent thank you to whatever higher power might be listening. 

_~~RSQ~~_

Emma grunted as her sleep was interrupted by something landing heavily on her stomach. She laid on the edge of consciousness for a moment, but when nothing else happened she began to slip back into her dreams. Green eyes flashed open the instant that a small cry broke free from the woman next to her. Emma turned toward Regina, the Queen's face was furrowed and beads of sweat were beginning to break out across her forehead. 

"No...please..." Regina mumbled. Ruby was jolted awake the moment Regina's body bumped into hers as she slid backwards, away from whatever was happening in her nightmare. Emma closed the space between them and gently touched her clammy arm. 

"Regina, you're safe." She said softly, hoping to pull the woman from her demons. The blonde was not prepared for the fist that came flying toward her face as Regina began to fight a foe only she could see. Emma didn't even flinch when knuckles made contact with her cheek. 

"Regina, wake up." Ruby finally woke enough to realize what was happening. Her strong arms wrapped around the small body in front of her and she tucked her face close to Regina's neck. Emma wrapped her arms around them both. 

"Open your eyes, baby..." She kissed Regina's damp forehead. The brunette stilled between them."..please wake up. We won't let anything hurt you." A sob came from between them. Emma pulled back long enough to see that Regina was indeed awake. "That's my girl. We've got you." Regina pressed her face to Emma's chest and let her tears soak into the blonde's shirt. When the sobs trickled down to a few sniffles Emma pulled back once more and tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina's ear. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked as she nuzzled the back of Regina's neck. Her wolf could feel how unsettled Regina was. 

"No." 

"Think you can go back to sleep?" Regina shook her head. Ruby bit her lip. 

"I think I can help with that, if...if that's okay." Regina turned her head to the side to meet Ruby's gaze. She really was tired from not sleeping the night before and the events of the previous day. She cleared her throat. 

"I would really appreciate that." Ruby gave her a small smile then slid even closer to Regina until there wasn't a single space between them. Once settled she leaned forward and pressed her cheek next to Regina's. 

"Breath deeply, My Queen." Ruby's voice took on more soothing tone. The room began to fill with a pleasant scent and even Emma began to struggle to keep her eyes open. Regina didn't stand a chance and after trying to fight to stay awake, she gave into the pull of sleep. 

"What did you do?" The blonde mumbled, her voice already thick with sleep. . 

"Pheromones. Only my true mates are effected by them." Emma's eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Ruby cupped her cheek. "Don't fight it, Em. Sweet dreams." Emma hummed in agreement as she quickly joined Regina in sleep. Ruby sighed softly, finally content that her pack was safe and sound. She laid her head on the pillow behind Regina and joined her mates in slumber. 

_~~RSQ~~_

The next morning, Emma was vaguely aware of movement on the opposite side of the bed before she felt a kiss pressed into her hair. She hummed then snuggled into the warm, inviting covers and drifted off once more. The next time she woke it was to the pleasant feeling of soft fingers stroking the skin of her stomach. She slowly rolled over to face the Queen. 

"Mmm....good morning, Baby. How are you feeling?" Emma asked after kissing the tip of Regina's nose. Brown eyes slowly opened then went wide. Regina gasped when she saw the bruise on the blonde's pale skin. 

"Did I do that?" She brought her hand up to cup Emma's cheek, her thumb caressed the mottled skin. The blonde merely shrugged. 

"Yeah. It's no big deal. You didn't do it on purpose." Regina still felt awful for marking her partner in such a fashion. She waved her hand over the purple flesh and allowed her magic to heal the injury. She leaned forward and kissed the space where the bruise was moments ago. 

"I'm still sorry." 

"You don't have to be." Emma's smile reassured the brunette. "Do you want to talk about last night?" Regina bit her lip and thought for a moment before shaking her head. She was about to voice her thoughts when the sound of the bedroom door opening drew both of their attention. 

"I hope you're okay with breakfast in bed." Ruby asked, a bit unsure of how her gesture would be received. Regina's heart swelled with affection. 

"Absolutely, as long as you're joining us." A wide smile spread across the wolf's face. She carefully sat the tray on the bed where they could all reach the items she had put together. A simple platter of fresh fruit and yogurt along with apple cinnamon oatmeal and freshly squeezed orange juice, plus a cup of coffee for the Queen. Regina plucked a slice of orange from the plate and chewed thoughtfully. 

"Just before you came in, Pup, Emma asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened last night. I've decided that I don't. It was a horrible nightmare, about things done to me by a horrible man. He's taken too much from my life already. I don't want to waste another second of my time on him." She sighed. "I do, however have to tell you about the proceedings yesterday." She took a sip of coffee, made exactly how she liked it, and launched into the retelling of the events of the tribunal. When she was finished Emma sat so quietly that Regina began to fidget with the blankets around her. 

"So Blue is the reason that I grew up alone?" 

"I was the one that cast the curse, putting everything in motion. But, yes, she is the one who twisted the truth about putting you through the wardrobe. She has done wrongs to many people and she is paying for those choices. They have stripped her of her magic, as well as her wings. She can never hurt anyone every again." Emma nodded and grit her teeth. 

"Good. I'm sorry that you had to relive all of that." 

"Me too. I'm even more sorry that your Mother had to learn about her father in such a manner. Perhaps you should stop in for a visit and see how she is doing." Regina stroked Emma's knee.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Emma quirked her lips sadly to Regina. Together they finished their breakfast. 

"Well, ladies, I hate to leave, but Granny will have my hide if I'm late...again." Ruby said as she gathered the tray and dirty dishes. 

"Have a good day, Darling. Thank you for breakfast."

"Anything for my pack." She kissed both Emma and Regina before leaving the room. 

"I should get going, too. My boss can be a bit ornery if I'm not at work when I should be." Emma said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Yes, we wouldn't want her to have to punish you for disobeying the rules now would we." Regina said as she smirked at the Sheriff over her mug. 

"On second thought...." Regina laughed. 

"Get going, Miss Swan, we can play later if you so desire." She winked and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss before pushing her toward the closet to get ready for work. 

"I'll hold you too that, my Majesty." Emma purred before she disappeared inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and much appreciated! :-)


End file.
